A little pain never hurt anyone
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: Based on the torture scenario between Rebekah and Damon in third season. I didn't think she got to enjoy him properly so rewrote the idea. Elena is still human at this point as in season 3. Warnings for Bloodletting, sex, non-con, bdsm, violence etc. Not for the fainhearted.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Damon groaned as he started to come back to reality. His head felt like it had been used as a battering ram. Everything was blurry as he tried to open his eyes, so he shut them again, trying to squeeze out the pain radiating from the back of his head. He tried to examine the back of his head when he realised that his hands were tied down. His eyes sprang open again, trying to figure out what was happening. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision when he heard a snort from behind him. He groaned in pain as he tried to tilt his head back to see who was there. He took in how his wrists had been manacled to the floor he was lying on as he stretched out his neck in vain. He was somewhere dark and dusty. A cellar? A dungeon? He sighed dramatically trying to sound bored enough to entice a response from his captor. He had been tortured before so he knew the usual drill. He listened calmly for movement and smiled to himself when he heard tell tale footsteps approaching. He tried to appear as casual as possible as he looked up into the captors' face.

"Barbie Klaus! You know if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." He smiled sweetly at her and she glared down at him unimpressed. She snorted at him again.

"Oh I am going to do a lot more to you than tie you up Damon." She said, checking his restraints slowly with her feet.

"Ooh. Kinky!" He smiled again, ensuring to moisten his lips as she bent down closer to his face. He knew she wanted him. She was easily manipulated and he knew how to use his charms against her. You didn't walk around with this face for over 160 years and not understand the effect it had on women. Her eyes were drawn to his lips as he ran his tongue over them. Her pupils dilated. She reached down to stroke the side of his face gently as her expression softened. She looked back up to his eyes again.

"We are going to have fun you and I." She said dreamily, eyes lustful. She straddled him suddenly and kissed him sweetly, still stroking his face. Damon tried his best not to tense under her touch, but it was difficult not to pull on his restraints with the way she was moving on top of him. Sex with her was fun, but he didn't want her now.

"You know we could have so much more fun if I could touch you." He whispered seductively and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She sat up with a laugh and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him into the floor with such strength he coughed a little at the pressure in his lungs, eyes wide and wary of her. He knew she could snap him like a twig if she wanted.

"That's what I like about you Damon. You are always thinking about pleasure, never mind any consequences, no matter who you hurt in pursuit of it."

"Oh come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad." He coughed slightly as she released his rib cage from the floor.

"You used me to crawl inside of my head. That's not very gentlemanly." She pouted mocking him.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" He said, trying to regain some of his cocky equilibrium. He shivered and groaned quietly as she leant towards his face again, taking time to grind against his pelvis enough to get his body to react underneath her. His lips parted as he watched her, wondering what she was going to do. Pain he could endure, but this was weird. He needed to provoke her to start getting the torture underway. He knew she would get bored eventually, after all she wasn't Klaus. Klaus could gladly entertain torturing someone indefinitely, but he knew Rebekah had too much humanity still lurking within her for that much savagery. She smiled excited, which made his heart rate speed up in anticipation as she lowered her head to his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy crawling inside of you." She whispered, making him shudder in response to her proximity and pull at his arm and leg restraints again. She placed her lips at his neck and he tensed as she took in a deep breath of his scent. He smelled of expensive cologne, bourbon and fear. Yes he was scared of what she might do. She smiled against his skin as she sank her teeth in slowly, taking care to make it feel as painful as possible to him. His skin was soft and silky as he struggled, gasping in pain. The paleness of his neck was interrupted by the flood of red fluid now cascading down onto his collarbone. She licked her tongue up his neck experimentally, enjoying the cashmere texture of his skin as he moaned a strangled sound somewhere between pain and pleasure. This was how she was going to break him down. He walked the line between these two sensations and she was going to test how far he could be pushed in either direction.

He was strong and she liked how he kept pulling to break free from the manacles. His muscles rippled from the strain and she found herself ripping open and discarding his shirt so she could trace the curves of his chest. He stared at her confused and needy, eyes black from the sensation of her feeding from him. Blood sharing in this manner was intensely erotic for vampires and his libido was so over-inflated all of the time, she knew it was his biggest weakness. She would have fun playing with that fact. She sank her teeth back into his neck again, making fresh wounds and began to drink fully from him. He tasted sweet and spicy as he began to grind his hips up into her. He would make such an attractive pet. Maybe she would just drain him till he didn't have the energy to be a smart ass anymore and compel him to be her sex slave. She slowly smiled as he writhed in pleasure under her, believing that he might even enjoy such an existence.

Damon's head was spinning as he tried to gasp for air, trying to hold onto control of his body, but he knew it was useless. The combination of her stroking him, sitting on top of his groin and drinking from him rendered his self control moot. He closed his eyes as he felt the waves of orgasmic energy roll over him, unable to move or run from it. He was feeling weaker now and knew that he wouldn't stay conscious if she were to drink much longer.

"Stop." He whispered, realising that that was the extent of his control over his vocal chords at the moment. Rebekah lifted her head and looked down into his face satisfied. He opened his eyes and searched her face groggily. If he were human he would be dead from the amount she had taken from him.

"Too much?" She asked sweetly but her expression was predatory and cruel. He frowned trying to find his voice again. "I like you like this. All weak as a kitten, begging me not to hurt you." She broke into a huge smile, as she licked the traces of blood left on his neck. If only he didn't heal so quickly. She'd like to leave some wounds on him, mark him in a permanent way. He turned his head to the side to get away from her mouth, giving a pathetic last pull on his arms before sinking into the floor.

"I never beg." He rasped angrily but exhausted and she laughed again, getting up from his lap and standing to look down at her prize.

"We'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damon…" Rebekah cooed softly as she stroked the hair from his forehead. He had passed out after a few attempts at getting his fists free from the manacles. She had to admit that he had spirit. She had particularly enjoyed the look on his face when she told him that she was going to keep him as her pet from now on. The rage that boiled beneath the surface of that angelic face had been very entertaining to watch implode. She had made sure that it had appeared to his little Scooby gang that he had left town because of the eternal love triangle he found himself and his brother in. They would buy it. Rebekah had noted that Elena was the only one who seemed unwilling to believe that he would just leave without telling anyone. How touching really.

Damon stirred as she breathed his name against his face again. He would still be weak from blood loss but he would be a little feistier than earlier. She wanted compliance but she did so enjoy it when he tried to fight back. He mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Elena?"

Rebekah couldn't explain or control the rage and jealousy that ripped through her suddenly. What was it about the saintly Elena that had all of the men in Mystic Falls so whipped? Before Damon could even respond to the sight of Rebekah above him, she jabbed a knife into his stomach and held it there as he screamed out in pain and surprise. She smiled as he gasped for air and struggled, blood pooling around her hand as she held it there for a few minutes before slowly pulling it back out. He was trying to keep the pain from showing on his face but it was impossible. His jaw was clenched so tight she thought he might break his teeth. The wound healed up as quickly as it had been opened and she watched as he panted, sweating and trying to turn his torso away from her.

She smiled down at him again sweetly, making him frown in disbelief. He tried to move away from her as she leant down to lap up the blood left on his stomach. He had such a good body and she wanted to enjoy it in her own time. His muscles came to attention as her lips touched his skin and she hummed in appreciation of the texture.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"You taste good." She said licking her lips, resting her chin on where the wound had closed up. He tensed again at the contact. "It doesn't have to be so painful you know? But then, you do enjoy a bit of pain don't you Damon?"

"Who doesn't?" He tried to make his retort as convincing as possible but his head was fuzzy and pounding as he tried to figure out what he was going to do to get out of this. He smirked at her, trying to lift his head but his body felt like lead. He could see that she still held the knife in her hand. He watched as she placed the blade in her mouth and sucked it dry, cutting her bottom lip in the process and letting it run as he watched her lip heal instantly. She watched his expression as she did so and then returned to cleaning off his stomach with her mouth. It was such an animalistic act, that had this been any other situation he would have found it extremely arousing, but all he could concentrate on right now was the uncertainty of what she would do next. She seemed content to continue her ministrations on his abdomen so he began to relax a little. The strain of trying to be prepared for attack was draining his remaining strength and if he was going to get out of here, he would have to plan his move carefully and placate her as much as possible. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that the mouth working over his skin was Elena's. He could imagine her hair falling down by her head and caressing him as she moved, her graceful hands stroking his thighs tenderly as she moved down towards his groin. He let out a sigh as he felt a warm mouth take in his length. He had always fantasized about Elena touching him like this, but this wasn't Elena. This was crazy original sister on a revenge spree! He opened his eyes to re-affirm what was happening and frowned as he took in the sight of Rebekah enjoying him. He couldn't control his body at all, what man could, but she couldn't control his mind, not yet.

"Stop!" He ordered, trying to move out of the way of her mouth.

"Feeling feisty are we? That's good, I'd be terribly bored if you just lay there. It would make a girl feel a little hurt actually." He groaned at his body's continuing betrayal as she stroked his length with her hand.

"See? It's not so terrible is it?" She took him in her mouth again and sucked harder until she felt him writhe.

"No!" He spat out, breaking into a layer of sweat. She stopped what she was doing to let him breathe. She wanted him to feel this torment. She wanted him to feel violated and more than anything she wanted him to surrender to her. She was going to make him beg for her to pleasure him, if it took years, she would do it. She had all the time in the world and no one to interrupt them. Klaus knew of course, but he found the concept amusing and adorable for her. It was of no consequence to him if Damon never surfaced in Mystic Falls again, so he would leave her to play to her hearts' content.

She felt his whole body shudder as she removed the remains of his clothing. It was a nice sight, Damon naked and secured to the floor. It made her feel hungry. She couldn't feed anymore on him today though as she had taken so much already and he would be useless if she continued. Besides, she had to get ready for school and continue to plot the destruction of Elena's mind. It was all so easy. Damon had turned his face into his arm, as though for comfort. Now he would know what it felt like to be used and left wide open and vulnerable.

"Well, this was fun. Don't bruise those wrists too much Mr Salvatore, it'll tarnish your lovely skin and it's not going break you out of here." She advised standing up and dusting off. He turned his face back towards her and she smiled impressed at his ability to stare her out. He was the master of masking his expressions and so the blankness of his face made her happy that he still had some fire. She could play later today then and not have to wait till he had recovered somewhat tomorrow.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to rip your heart out." He growled.

"Promises, promises! See you after school, lover." She could feel the apprehension roll off of him as she turned and left the room. The thought that Rebekah would be around Elena and Stefan all day when they didn't realise that he was being held, made her tingle with joy. She sighed happily to herself as she locked the cellar, listening to his feeble attempts at struggling before she bounced away in mirth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Damon was in hell. His throat burned with thirst desperately. He had been starved before but never when he had been drained to this level. His body was heavy and useless to him as he tried to focus on staying clear headed. At least vampires didn't feel the cold, as his nakedness would have proved a problem otherwise. He had never had a problem being naked in front of others, in fact he always quite enjoyed it. If Rebecca was counting on him feeling exposed, then she was in for some disappointment. That bitch was crazy. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he had to deal with a woman on the rampage. The problem with Rebecca was that he wasn't sure of her intentions lately. She wore her heart on her sleeve and evidently his little coup with Sage to gain the upper hand against Klaus, had put her into scorned woman hyper drive. Surely she didn't actually think that he liked her in that way? Sex was sex. He found it hard to believe that in all her time on the planet that she hadn't figured that out. Perhaps he was dealing with wounded pride then.

Damon tried kicking his legs away from the restraints again as he continued to ponder the enigma of her. He hadn't figured her for a sado-masochist before. The couple of times that they had had sex, she preferred to be taken care of rather than being in control – which worked fine for him. This whole scenario didn't fit though. The stabbing, yeah – he could understand that she wanted to injure him physically, but the blood sharing had been so intimate it had made his head spin. She touched him with such adoration and intimacy that he kept thinking that that would be his route to getting out of here. He could play along. Something in his gut rattled at the thought of this plan however. Something still wasn't clear to him. He collapsed back into the floor, breathing heavily from his exertions. His heart started to batter against his rib cage as he heard the unmistakeable sounds of her approaching from somewhere above. He held his breath to try to tune into whether she was coming down to him. He felt his stomach clench as she began to descend a stairwell and approach the door. He replaced his expression with his mask of blankness, despite the revulsion and tension thrumming through his body. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

She opened the door and stepped inside casually. She still had her school bag over her arm, as she slipped it down on the floor and sat down next to him as though they were a pair of friends catching up after a busy day.

"I hope you did your homework. Oh wait, considering you spent last night down here inflicting your presence on me I guess you forgot." Damon snorted at her.

"You know it's such as shame that Mr Saltzman isn't there anymore. I always wondered what it would be like to get a spanking from him for playing truant." She twirled her fingers through a lock of her hair as she spoke. Damon tensed at the mention of Rick's name. The wound left from Rick's death still hadn't healed evidently.

"Whatever happened to him?" She pondered out loud, faking concern. "Oh that's right, I killed him!" She corrected herself happily, turning to laugh at the expression of malice radiating from Damon. She smiled at him wickedly, leaning closer to his face. He instinctively pressed himself further into the ground, to maintain the distance from her.

"Elena says hi." She said cheerfully and his face fell. "Well, I suppose she didn't actually say that since she thinks you've skipped out of town to leave her and Stefan to their epic romance, but I'm sure she would want me to pass on the sentiment to you at least." She gave him a fake look of concern before smiling at his obvious distress. She hadn't clued him in on the little web she had spun around them all.

"What did you do?" Damon spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt any of them in the process." She rolled her eyes. "The only person I am interested in hurting is you…and maybe Elena but save the best for last. Don't you agree?"

"Don't touch her." He growled and she laughed in his face which riled him up further.

"You know, people say that I am emotional! I don't have a thing on you Damon. How does anyone actually fall for your little 'I've turned off my emotions' act?" She shook her head in disbelief and then sighed, realising with some small clarity that she and Damon weren't so dissimilar in that region.

"Are you hungry?" She raised her eyebrows at him. He stared at her blankly, trying not to show how desperately thirsty he was. She reached into her bag and produced a blood bag. He couldn't help but gaze at it as she held it up for him to see. He felt his whole body start to burn. He wouldn't beg. She said she wanted him to beg her, but he wouldn't do it so he swallowed a gulp of air to try to suppress the urge of extending his fangs in desire.

"No? Ok, more for me then." She said happily as she ripped the top off and began to drink from the bag slowly. It was torture. The smell of the blood filled his nostrils, setting them alight with need and attention. He closed his eyes trying to focus on anything else, but it was hopeless. He was so weak and starving. The sound of her swallowing the blood was driving him to the brink of insanity. He must have began to shiver from the struggle of it all, as he felt her hand upon his chest, tenderly patting him as though trying to soothe him. He opened his eyes to study her.

"Why don't you just get this over with already? Aren't you bored? I know I am." He said, his voice a little more strained than before. She drained the last of the bag and threw it down just above his head, so he could smell the last few drops as they spilled onto the stone floor. He couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his lips. He bit down on his lip to ensure that he wouldn't show that weakness again.

"This is not going to be quick Damon. I want to enjoy you before I kill you. You might as well enjoy it too. I could do things to your body that your precious little Elena would never be able to." She licked her tongue over her teeth, smearing the last of the blood from the bag over her lips in the process. Damon unconsciously licked his lips as he watched her, not taking in what she was saying at all. All he could think about was the blood staining her lips and how much more inviting they became as a result. She leaned down to his face again and kissed him softly, leaving some blood on his lips as she did so. He felt the veins in his eyes come out aggressively as he licked away the residue. He couldn't stop himself leaning up into her mouth again as she tried to move away. He needed more so badly. He pulled at his restraints already feeling defeated as she moved away from him again.

She trailed her hand down his torso, marvelling at the goose bumps popping up under her fingers. As a human he must have been divine. All soft, warm and pink. The muscles in his stomach twitched again as she traced them gently. Although suffering from severe blood loss, his manhood still came alive under her careful feather-like touches. She wanted him to give in to her. She had almost had him earlier, she could wait. She had intended to compel him to harm himself today, but his smell was so inviting she felt saliva rush into her mouth. He had this effect on women and although she felt angry that he could still do this to her after everything, she couldn't deny it. She crouched down by his thighs and he tensed, expecting her to take him into her mouth again. She chuckled against his skin as she traced the femoral artery in his thigh – the main artery in this part of his body, up to the top inside of his leg and bit down to taste him again. His body shook against her as she drank and she grabbed his leg and held it so that he couldn't move. He gasped and she could hear him panting in pleasure and panic at the same time. His heart was beating like a drum, struggling to deal with the pressure of continued blood loss. She drank until she felt him melt into the floor.

She moved to sit beside him again and grinned when she saw that his eyes were still open but glazed. She made cooing sounds and wiped away the cold sweat from his forehead. He looked at her groggily, as though he wasn't entirely with her.

"Now that I have your undivided attention…" She leant close to his face and he watched her helplessly as the pupils in her eyes widened to ensure compulsion, "You are going to feed from me, just enough so that your body can please me Damon. You are going to pleasure me, do you understand?"

"I understand." He uttered with much effort and resistance. He was still fighting her. He frowned, evidently trying to fight the compulsion.

"You're not going to finish, but you will make sure that I do." She said as she extended her fangs and bit into her wrist. His expression became blank again as his eyes zeroed in on the blood. She carefully dripped some over his mouth first, enjoying the sight of his mouth opening desperate to catch every drop. She then lowered her wrist fully onto his mouth and sat back on her heels as he drank. He was indeed very thirsty. She closed her eyes and savoured the sensation of his tongue lapping and the suction of his mouth. He really knew how to use that mouth, she remembered clearly. She closed her eyes and allowed the pangs of pleasure to hit her like lightning bolts as he drank. His body was fighting again, fighting to hold her to feed deeper. Maybe if she could control him better, she would let him drink from her regularly without compulsion. She tucked that thought away as she pulled her wrist from his hungry mouth. He moaned painfully, looking at her in desperation and need as she did so and she couldn't help resist the flutter she felt inside her stomach at how much he desired her blood. He was deep in blood lust, no longer aware of what was happening, just where she wanted him to be. She leant forward compelling him with her eyes again as he stared up at her as though she was the Madonna.

"You will not try to escape. You are here to pleasure me, understand?" She said gently and he nodded full of want and desire. She reached above him and unlocked the two wrist restraints. He lay still as she did so. She kissed down his body as she slid to his ankles and unlocked the restraints there too. He was glorious in his nudity as he sat up staring at her. She smiled at him as she saw the veins in his eyes pop out in lust. He lunged for her, knocking her down onto her back as he growled tearing her shirt open. She lay back in his embrace, encouraging his movements as he tore off her bra with his teeth and began to suckle her breasts. She had forgotten how talented his tongue was. He knew just the amount of pressure to suck to make her nipples rise to him and just enough of a bite from his teeth to ensure that it sent shudders through her. She couldn't suppress the moans that escaped her as he ran his tongue around each nipple mercilessly, grinding against her with his hardness.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed as he slid his fingers into her underwear and began to explore. She looked up into his face as she lifted her hips into him, urging him on. She could see the torn expression on his face as he fought to control his body and it made her feel more turned on to see him struggle.

"Ahh!" She cried out as he swept over her clit with his thumb. He looked pained that she was getting her way as she blushed with approaching orgasm. She grabbed his head and forced his lips down to hers, kissing him hungrily as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, sliding gracefully inside of her before circling against her clit skilfully as he continued. She cried and moaned in equal measure as his used his vampire speed to bring her body to a peak before tipping her over the edge.

"Ahhhh!" She shouted as her body shook with an explosive orgasm underneath him. He closed his eyes tightly as she rode his fingers till the waves began to slow down. Despite his reluctance to bring his face any nearer to hers, he couldn't help himself rest his face beside her head as her breathing slowed. He knew that he wasn't getting out of this scenario just yet. Rebecca was insatiable when she got going and he knew he had a long night ahead of him. He lay on top of her frozen and hard to the point of pain. He hoped that she would release him, but she made no effort to touch him below the waistline. It felt strange to be naked with someone still partially clothed beneath him. She sighed happily and then threw him across the room into a wall. He gasped in pain as his back made contact with the wall and he fell into a heap on the floor. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at her confused. She was standing now and removing the remains of her clothing. He felt dread creep into his chest as he watched her and yet he still couldn't control the urge that drove his body to satisfy her. His manhood stood to attention as he tried to think about anything but sex.

Rebecca walked towards him slowly in a predatory fashion, swinging her hips so that he could smell how much she wanted him. He gulped and felt his fangs drop before he had made the choice to do so. Now he wanted to beg – beg her to leave him be, beg her not to force this on him. He would happily take any pain she wanted to inflict but this, this was true torture. He couldn't beg though, he wouldn't!

She rushed towards him in a blur and held him to the floor by his throat. He choked, feeling his lungs protest as she squeezed her small thin fingers around his larynx. She climbed on top of him and squeezed a little more, making him grab onto her arms trying to push her away reflexively. She let her hair fall down into his face as she licked up the inside of his neck and growled. He knew he didn't need to breathe but the pressure she was exerting on his throat was making him feel desperate as he tried to fight against her. She reached down and felt his manhood stand up for her. He fought all the harder as she inserted him inside of her, still choking him. She was enjoying herself immensely as his face started to turn strange colours. She rode him hard and deep and he coughed all the more as she banged his head down on the ground a few times as she gripped him. She could feel the bones in his neck creek and decided she wasn't done with him yet so she let go of his throat. He gasped loudly, taking a huge breath and coughing as she pinned him down with her hands and rode him till she knew he was on the verge of spilling inside of her. He moaned, turning his head away from her as he climbed higher, breathing harshly, but then he felt like he reached a brick wall. He should have climaxed by now but everything continued to build but never released. He opened his eyes in realisation as she smiled down at him, reaching her own orgasm and shouting loudly, uncontained. He was compelled not to finish. He choked in desperation as his body set alight with the fire of the build up of pressure without release. She kept him like this for some time, continuing to push him further and further into the floor as she screamed in rapture again and again while his whole body felt like it was dying. He couldn't take much more! He closed his eyes painfully as a tear slipped out and ran down his cheek.

Rebecca saw the lone tear run down his face and for some reason took some pity on him. He had pleased her in many ways tonight. She leaned down to him, continuing grinding as she felt his manhood continue to caress her insides.

"Just say it Damon." She panted in his ear as he tried to turn his head away from her roughly. "Stop fighting me." She said again seductively as she licked his ear and growled. She knew from the strain his body was under that he would either give in or collapse any minute now. She kept her face near his as he groaned in pain and need.

"Look at me." She compelled as his eyes opened. He was glued to her now as she changed her angle and dropped deeper into him. He whimpered, almost as though he would sob.

"Just say it." She cooed.

"No!" He gasped, all the desperation he had been storing evident in his voice.

"Ask." She ordered.

"Go to hell!" He cried and she came around him again as she let herself go. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had and it lingered so long that she forgot about him entirely as she tried to breathe through it. She came to and realised that she had slumped onto him in exhaustion. She breathed against his neck as he lay motionless, breathing shallowly.

"Mmmm." She murmured as she drank in his scent. His pheromones were attacking her nose, alongside the smell of his blood pumping insistently. She should really finish him off or he would ache for hours, but the evil voice in her head told her to leave him to suffer. She smiled against his neck and licked it again. He was hers now to do with as she pleased and he would learn to like it, to obey. He shivered as she placed a kiss on his cheek and sat up to look at him. Dark rings had formed around his eyes and he looked like he was in pain. Good. He kept his eyes closed as she withdrew herself from him and placed a kiss on the end of his manhood affectionately. He was still so hard, but she knew that she would break him too much if she should try and push him for more today. After all, he was severely malnourished these days. She reached over and gathered her underwear, putting it on slowly while watching him. He stayed motionless. God she wanted him. She could just eat him a little more…but then she wanted him to last a while, so she sighed disappointed.

"Goodnight lover." She said affectionately as she pulled her clothes around her and left, dead bolting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rebecca had had the best sleep she had experienced in years. Sex with Damon really agreed with her! Sex with a weak, tied up Damon certainly agreed with her. She wondered why she had never held anyone captive like this before, it was so erotic and exciting. She could feel the dampness in her underwear before she had even descended the stairs today. She had let him have the morning to recuperate considering she had pushed him so hard yesterday. She liked him strong and full of spite, it would make it so much more fun when he gave in. In truth she had meant to throw him a proverbial bone but it had slipped her mind with her incredible orgasm and all. Today she wanted some more fight and surrender.

She skipped happily down to the cellar and opened the door. Damon was standing in a corner, glorious as Michelangelo's David. She closed the door behind her and locked it. As she turned around she felt herself slammed against the iron door. She gasped winded as she looked up into the face of Damon who smirked at her as he grabbed her throat and threw her across the room with a crash. She wheezed trying to get her bearings as he jumped on top of her and grabbed her head, twisting to break her neck. She threw him into a wall, kicking him in the chest with her legs and laughed in exhilaration as he picked himself up and ran at her, fangs bared again. She caught him by the arm and slammed her fist into his jaw roughly. He flew backwards with blood running out of his mouth.

"You're so hot when you're angry." She said, feeling adrenaline pumping through her and making her tingle. He growled outraged and rushed at her again, trying to knock her down on to her back, but she stepped aside and tripped him to his knees, pulling his head back fiercely until she heard his neck snap. She let go and let him tumble to the floor while she laughed delighted and wiped some blood from her mouth away. She liked this rough and tumble. Maybe she should encourage it. They had had wonderfully wild, sex once before so why not again? She was impressed that he had managed to attack her with such ferocity given his strength. She reached down and lifted him with one arm. She wouldn't compel him to pleasure her today, but she would make him anyway – one way or the other. She lay him down against the wall as she retreated to the outside hall to find some rope. Manacles were fun but she had quite enjoyed seeing him turn shades of red under her throat hold.

She returned to the cellar and proceeded to loop the rope around a ceiling fixture and tie a loop together at the opposite end. She took his hands behind his back and secured them tightly with more rope. She knew the rope wouldn't hold him, but she had to give him some small measure of hope that he had a chance to overpower her. His body tumbled against her as she looped the noose around his neck, holding him to her chest for a moment. Today he had thought he stood a fighting chance and it was hot! He deserved a little reward, so she exited the room to grab some jeans for him. When she returned he was still out for the count so she took care in dressing his lower half, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as she did so. It'd be fun to undress him again later anyway. She sat him against the wall in a seated position, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she took in how his head fell forward, unconscious of the rope around his neck. This would be fun, she smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Damon daren't open his eyes as he felt the floor materialise beneath him. Whenever he woke recently he knew that there would be pain and he was in no rush to go back to it just yet. His limbs began to protest gradually and he knew that he couldn't prevent consciousness much longer. He groaned anticipating badness as he opened his eyes. Rebecca stood before him looking at him in wonder. He frowned feeling all of the injuries she had bestowed upon him earlier. He had almost had her! He stared at her trying to understand her expression and silence. He tried to move forwards towards her when he felt something tighten around his neck painfully. He coughed and squeezed his eyes closed, retreating back to his former position. He lifted his head and took in the makeshift noose she had strung him up into. Was she serious? What was this, the 1800s? He tried to reach up and loosen it to stop the way the rope was grating into his skin, but his hands were bound again.

"I thought you liked bondage." She stated. He looked at her incredulously. He glared at her and tried not to move.

"Oh don't be like that." She pouted. "I thought you were the fun brother." He tried not to rise to her bait, he couldn't afford to be killed more than once today.

"These are the rules…" she said as she walked around him, while he held perfectly still. His knees creaked beneath him, he must have been in a kneeling position this whole time. He looked down realising that he was partially clothed. He frowned in surprise and then had to stifle the sense of dread that hit him. Clearly Rebekah had plans. He froze when he felt the point of a dagger run over his back as she rounded him. "You please me and I will pleasure you."

"Ah." He laughed softly and she cut a line into his back. He shuddered, biting his lip to stop eliciting a sound of pain. He breathed harshly through his nose as he recovered.

"How tragic." He gasped, taking a deep breath. She came around to face him with a questioning expression. "That you have to drain me, compel me or tie me up. Aren't you supposed to be an all powerful original?"

She smirked at him and he held his breath hoping that she would get mad and get on with it. She took out her dagger and made a small cut up the inside of her wrist. He jumped, trying to stop himself from leaning towards the blood gushing onto the floor. He felt the rope around his neck tighten and he coughed trying to pull it to give him some space as she laughed and kicked him in the stomach, sending him falling into the wall and knocking him off of his feet. The air rushed out of his lungs as he tried to get a breath but the rope was too tight. He tried to calm down and get himself back up onto his knees again to loosen the tension, but having his hands bound wasn't helping his balance. He struggled, falling over a few times before he managed to get up onto his knees again. He let his head drop, tired and sore.

"Oh Damon, why are you so hard on yourself? Why make me hurt you so badly?" She combed her fingers through his hair as he trembled. The movement of her fingers reminded him of a spider crawling across his skin. He shook her hand away from his head and she tutted.

"Yesterday you did really well. I've never had an orgasm like that in my life!" She commented honestly, kneeling down so that they were face to face. He kept his eyes on the ground ignoring her as he tried to discretely work his wrists from the knots she had tied. He knew it wouldn't take more than a few minutes before he could be free from them. She grabbed his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. He held his breath and froze his operation while she searched his face, hoping that it wasn't too obvious that he was trying to break the bonds behind him.

"I think you deserve a reward." She smiled and his eyes widened warily. "Don't worry, you will love this." She let her tongue roll over the word _love _and he tensed nervously. She stood up and left the room, leaving his confused. He quickly began working his wrists again. He groaned frustrated at his lack of strength. Normally he would have no problem ripping binds like these apart but she had fed so much and given so little of her blood back to him, he was struggling. He almost had the ropes loose when she came back in again and his whole body froze dumbfounded. Rebekah smiled as she pushed the girl into the room roughly. The girl looked at Damon confused and terrified. She had clearly been crying and had bruises on her arms where she had been grabbed and restrained. The girl looked young, around 17 or 18, freckled face with red hair and glasses. Damon narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out if he had seen her before in any of Elena's classes. The girl didn't seem to recognise him at all as she looked from one of them to the other. Damon looked up at Rebekah warily and she smiled when she took in the hatred and loathing he had for her.

"I was going to compel her to be more agreeable for you but then I know how much you like it when they scream." She grinned wider and lifted her eyebrow suggestively.

"Not to your taste?" She enquired and he just glared at her heatedly in response. She locked the door behind her and sauntered over to him again, leaning close to his ear. "Maybe I should've gotten a long haired brunette instead." The veins in his face jumped out as he snapped for her face, choking himself again as his breathing became ragged with hatred and pain simultaneously. She stood up easily avoiding his attack and walked over to the girl smugly. The girl began sobbing in fear as she tried to pull away from her. Rebekah sighed exasperated and looked between the girl and Damon a few times, formulating a plan. Damon watched her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"You know I changed my mind about the compulsion. Maybe the lovely Ms Gilbert here can show you how to please your master, Damon." Damons' head shot up at the mention of the Gilbert name and his mouth fell open as he looked at the girl again. Rebekah smiled.

"Oh did I forget to mention? I thought you might have met Elena's cousin before. No?"

"You're lying!" Damon spat at her. Rebekah grabbed the girl and looked into her eyes. The girls' face went blank as Damon felt helpless to watch.

"Do you know Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah enquired.

"Elena is my cousin." The girl said dreamily, unblinking. Rebekah shot a smug look back at Damon who now looked as though she had kicked him in the stomach again. She turned back to the girl again, her pupils widening as she gave instruction.

"Damon is very hurt. You want to let him drink all of your blood." Damon groaned behind her and she smiled. "He will try to stop you, so you are going to have to beg him. If you don't feed him I will kill you. Ok?" Rebekah smiled sweetly at the girl as the girl smiled back at her vacantly and nodded in understanding.

"Ok." The girl said and looked around at Damon. Rebekah stepped aside and sat down with her back against the door for viewing pleasure. Damon squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his jaw.

"Don't do this Rebekah." He said tightly.

"Is that a request?" Rebekah grinned. He shook his head, torn. His eyes became pleading but he still wouldn't utter the words as the girl approached him and reached for his face. He tried to turn away from her embrace.

"Eat, Damon. We need to keep you big and strong." Rebekah actually began to hum to herself and inspect her manicured nails while he struggled to stay away from the girl.

"Ssssh it's ok, I want you to." The girl cooed, looking at the pain in his eyes as she tried to stroke his face whilst extending her wrist out to him.

"Get away from me!" Damon bit out, trying to keep his fangs inside his mouth. The veins in his eyes were bulging and demanding. He pulled out of the girls arms but strangled himself in the process. He pulled at his wrists but they were still too tight for him. The girl took advantage of his distress and managed to lean in towards his face as he gasped for breath.

"Let me help you, please." The girl supported him with her arm around his back and stroked his hair from his eyes comfortingly. "I can take the pain away."

"No." He struggled to say as he shook with the exertion of holding himself back. Rebekah sighed dramatically and pulled her phone out of her pocket. He stared at her in contempt as she began playing a game on her phone.

"Please Damon, or she'll kill me!" The girl began to sob again and he didn't know which emotion to hold onto. "Please drink!" The girl begged staring into his eyes as he fought the blood fever. She pulled his head towards her neck but he shrugged her off aggressively. Rebekah looked up from her cell.

"Beg better!" Rebekah ordered. The girl shivered in fear and clutched at Damons' shoulders frantically. Damon looked at her sadly. The girl brought her hand up and slapped him across the jaw, making him wheeze against the noose. He took a deep breath, grinding his teeth and she roughly pulled his face back round towards her. He gawked at her in shock and she slapped him again even harder.

"Drink from me, please!" The girl screamed as Damon recovered. Rebekah let out a chuckle of delight and appreciation as she gave them her full attention. Then the girl did was neither of them was expecting. She grabbed his face, taking his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Damon yelled out in surprise and lunged at her, tearing open her throat in rage. The girl screamed, while her blood sprayed all over him. He burst his wrists free from the ropes and desperately drew the squirming girl into his arms, away from the tightening of the rope around his neck. He couldn't stop, all he could think about was blood. It was everywhere, even up his nose as he buried his teeth right to the bone and drank feverishly. He moaned without abandon as he swallowed each mouthful of the golden liquid. The scent emanating from her skin made him relax and feel so content he was high. She lay in his arms so willingly that he held her affectionately and kissed her throat as he bit into her neck again. The girls hands were at his sides now, trying to clutch onto him and his head spun with happiness and desire.

Rebekah listened to the sounds Damon was making and she felt herself blush. God how could the very sound of his voice trigger such a fever between her legs? She sighed happily, listening to the sound of him gulping the blood and breathing through the euphoria of feeding. He was in ecstacy and it would make him all the more fun as a result. She watched until she heard him sigh satiated and move away from the body.

"Full?" She asked batting her eyelashes. He didn't respond other than to stare at her. She walked over to him and bent down to grab the girls' arm, lifting her over her shoulder. Damon watched her as she turned and carried the body out of the room, leaving the door wide open. He stared at the doorway, feeling his heart thud in his ears. He knew it was a trap, but the adrenaline in his system couldn't help but send him crashing forwards towards it anyway, breaking the makeshift noose around his neck with a loud snap now that he was strong again. He darted out the doorway when he felt his body pushing him backwards. He put his hand up to detect any barrier but there was none. It was his body that wouldn't go through, there was no barrier actually stopping him. He growled in anger and disbelief. Of course, she had compelled him not leave. He was stuck here until she said otherwise. The realisation hit him like a truck. He was trapped here. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

Rebekah came back and smiled when she saw him in the doorway. He gave her a resigned look and stepped away from the door back into the room. He had been here 2 days? 3 days? He wasn't sure but he knew that no help was coming now. If they all believed he had cut his losses and left, no one would even blink an eye if they never saw him again. The pain of that realisation rippled through him and he cringed, surprised by how upset that made him feel. Elena would still think about him, he was sure of it though. She would wonder where he was, but without reason to think he was in danger, he knew she would eventually leave it be too.

Rebekah came into the room and closed the door leaving it unlocked. She hadn't needed to lock it most of this time but she had still made a thing of it, to make him think that he could escape. He turned away from her as he cursed his stupidity.

"No one's coming for you Damon." She said sadly and came up behind him. He made no attempt to move. "But I'm here." She added as she ran a soothing hand across his shoulder blades and leaned her chin in between them.

"What do you _want_ from me?" He asked, sounding more human than he meant to, emotion inflecting his words and she sighed placing an arm around the front of his stomach and holding him as though to comfort him.

"I just want your obedience." She breathed in his scent at the back of his neck and she was sure that she felt his shoulders slump slightly. He was breaking down at last. She smiled against his skin and placed a kiss at the nape of his neck. He started to shudder and she pulled back happily until she realised that it wasn't for fear or apprehension. His whole body was shaking with concealed laughter. She spun him around to face her and frowned in anger as he burst into fits of laughter. She stepped back and folded her arms until he stopped, clutching his stomach as he looked up at her. He shook his head.

"You are so sad." He laughed again, looking up at the ceiling as he did so. She could feel her blood boil as he mocked her.

"Why's that?" She asked while he laughed, feeling slightly de-railed in the wake of his unexpected response. He looked over at her again, eyes full of tears from laughing.

"The only way you can get affection is to force it. No wonder you are alone." His face turned serious as he spoke the last remark and he took a step towards her. The change in his demeanor was so sudden that she felt herself taken aback and stepped back as he approached her, almost backing herself into the wall. He looked down at her intensely, the veins in his eyes returning as he growled down at her.

"You are pathetic." He said calmly, baring his fangs. She lunged at him, pushing him backwards and grabbed a metal pipe running along the ceiling, tearing it off in one pull. Damon bared his fangs at her again and she blurred into him so fast he felt winded. He fell onto his back, with her on top of him when as he realised that she had stuck the pipe right through him. He could feel his eyes bulge as he gasped. This was it. This was the final end to it all. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to remove the pipe and shove it through his heart when she suddenly stood up, leaving the pipe abandoned within his rib cage. He opened his eyes panicking.

"Very clever! Get me angry enough so that I will kill you, clever plan! But I've got news for you lover…" she knelt down at his side again. He couldn't move from the pain, every inch of his body was screaming in violation as he felt the cold metal rest against the floor skewering him there. He felt blood fill his mouth and he spluttered out huge mouthfuls of it onto himself. He coughed painfully, closing his eyes as she held his face in her hands.

"You're still going to have to beg me." She dropped his head forcefully and he collapsed onto his back fully, crying out in pain. She leant down, holding him in place with the toe of her boot and ripped the pipe from his body as he cried out again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"You see how this works? You make me angry - I hurt you." She placed her foot on his stomach and applied at little pressure. He grabbed her foot desperately as he tried to protect himself. There was blood everywhere and he felt his grip on her slip as his hands became coated in his own blood. His delicate features were scrunched up in agony as she leaned in a little harder.

"Why make me do this Damon? Hmm?" She jostled him a little as she spoke and he coughed another mouthful of blood up.

"Please…" He choked barely audible. He couldn't take any more pain right now. He just couldn't. At least death would have been quick. She lightened the pressure of her foot on him and bent down slightly. He maintained his grip on her boot with both hands, trying to stop any further pain as the hole in his abdomen started to heal slowly.

"What was that?" She took his chin in her hand so that he would look at her. He was deathly pale and gasping like a fish caught on a hook.

"Please…" He said again, just as quietly and she smiled, releasing him from her foot hold. His hands flopped to the floor useless as he concentrated on breathing and healing. She stood up fully to admire him like this.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She said gently and he closed his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" She tutted. He had bled out all of the lovely blood he had just consumed. He had finally begged though and she was over the moon. She knelt down gathering him up into her arms as he cried out in pain. His whole body was hanging in her embrace though so she tried not to move him around too much. She carried him out of the cellar leaving the door open behind her. She carefully climbed the stairs, catching sight of herself in the mirrors as she made her way to the bedroom. How strange she looked, all small and girly carrying a large muscular man in her arms like a rag doll. She couldn't contain her mirth at how ridiculous she would look to other people right now.

She kicked open the bedroom door and Damon groaned, rolling his head into the crook of her neck. She was aware that he could easily bite her, but she had a feeling that she had won this round of their power struggle. She approached the large bed and lay him flat carefully on top of the covers. He winced as she did so but his wound appeared to be healing well. He was still bleeding quite profusely however and she sighed, realising the sheets would be ruined. She looked down at what she was wearing, thinking it advisable to change into something she didn't mind get blood on. She turned to her wardrobe and found a black shirt at the back – at least black would hide the staining if she decided to try and keep it. She pulled off her clothes, hanging them over a chair and pulled on the shirt. When she turned back to him his head was turned towards her and he was watching her silently. She noted how he shifted tensely as she approached, expecting more pain. She shook her head.

"None of that. You deserve a reward." He visibly became wary at her use of the word 'reward'. His last 'reward' had resulted in him killing yet another member of the Gilbert family. He gulped trying not to think about that all just yet. She crawled onto the bed around him and he shivered, pale and limp. She gently lifted his head and scooted in behind him so that she could manoeuvre him into a position on her lap. He didn't have the strength or sense of mind to refuse her as she cradled him against her chest. He looked up at her confused and frowning at her sudden kindness. She placed a kiss on his forehead and he stared at her as though she had two heads.

"Now, Damon I want you to drink from me so you can heal and then you are going to sleep." She said as she stroked his cheekbones tenderly. He seemed confused and scared as his nostrils flared, his eyes wide as a deer in headlights.

"Do I have to compel you?" She asked with sincerity. He parted his lips and drew in a ragged breath, never taking his eyes from hers. He closed his eyes finally and shook his head stiffly.

"Good." She replied as she placed one of her fingers in her mouth and pierced it with her teeth. She brought it out of her mouth seductively and dusted his lips with the blood sensually. His eyes opened as she traced the shape of his lips. He opened his mouth a little wider and allowed her to slide her finger in. He closed his eyes as he sucked the blood from her finger. Frowning and groaning as she pulled it back out only seconds later. He closed his eyes again tightly, fearing that she was toying with him again. He licked his lips and sighed deflated. She kissed his forehead again and pulled her shirt off of her shoulder to bear her skin and neck. He opened his eyes again. She gently lifted his head higher against her with her arm supporting his back and placed his face into her neck. He didn't move at first, unsure of whether this was a ruse. She stroked the back of his head with her fingers and encouraged him, almost like a mother would encourage an infant.

He sighed against her skin, giving in to the need for more blood and bit down, sucking hungrily. Rebekah closed her eyes and held him securely, stroking his head as he drank. This was the kind of intimacy she craved, this kind of delicate but urgent embrace. He needed her. Right now only she could give him what he needed and she sighed contently at that thought. He was getting more urgent in his drinking now as she felt his hand come over and bring her shoulder down closer to him in an attempt to get more. Her head spun a little and she tilted her head towards his.

"That's enough Damon." She whispered and patted his back. He continued to drink, squeezing her against him so she had to tug his hair back sternly enough for him to lift his head. He dribbled over her collarbone and swallowed as she tilted him forwards onto his back on the bed. He licked his lips and stared at the ceiling as the blood started to glow in his cheeks. His eyes were an intense blue, like she had never seen before. She extracted herself from him and lay down next to him, marvelling at his eyes. He didn't say anything or make any move to try and escape. He closed his eyes and fell silent as the dead as she watched him. She could see the hole in his stomach was almost closed now. Her blood obviously agreed with him. She lay there drinking in the sight of him as he drifted off to sleep. She expected that she may have another fight on her hands with him tomorrow once he had recovered, but she hoped he'd be a little more agreeable. Right now he was exactly as she wanted him – unresisting and content. His breathing became a regular pattern and she knew that he was finally in deep sleep. She elected to lie and watch him for a little while before she disposed of the body of the fake Gilbert downstairs. If only she had been able to find a real relative, she wouldn't have had to compel the girl so intensely into believing that Elena was her cousin. Still, it had all paid off she supposed. She sighed at the idea of actually making him feed on the saintly Elena. That would be so worth Klaus's rage, but she knew that it would blow the whistle on her little fantasy play here.

Elena was a problem. She had evidently sneaked her way into Damon's' heart and had laid some eggs there. Rebekah wrinkled her nose at her own analogy, but she still thought it was apt. His feelings for Elena were what made him resist but what also motivated him to survive and take her beatings. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage. He sighed in his sleep and she looked over at him again, exiting her thoughts. He had pleased her so, this evening. She bit her lip pondering. When he woke up, he would most likely become hostile again. He was like a wild stallion, practically impossible to break in but with long enough endurance, could prove tameable.

She wondered if he was dreaming of Elena. She broke into a grin and stretched her body out like a cat. His guard was down, his shields were weak and unsuspecting. Time to crawl inside his head like she'd promised him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Damon felt warm and comfortable as he turned onto his side, vaguely aware of the other person sharing the bed with him. It wasn't that unusual for him to share his bed these days, but his mind stirred a little in apprehension as he tried to recall who it could be. He fought the urge to wake up properly, tucking his head further into his arm, intent on ignoring the waking world when he felt a delicate stroke down his back and a voice that sounded like melted honey filling his senses. He opened his eyes begrudgingly, taking in his discarded 'Gone with the wind' edition on his nightstand. He grunted as the voice spoke again and stroked down the length of his back. It was such a pleasant sensation, he felt himself roll his back into the touch.

"Hmmmm." He moaned appreciatively as he turned onto his back looking for his bed mate.

"Elena?" He asked confused and amazed at the same time. Elena smiled back at him somewhat sleepily with a yawn. He frowned trying to understand what was going on? Where was Stefan? Why was Elena in his bed? Had they…? So many thoughts fluttered through his mind that he wasn't capable of voicing anything and so instead simply left his mouth hanging agape. Elena laughed and pulled herself closer to him so that she place her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. His stomach felt slightly sensitive strangely and he took her hand from it and interlocked their fingers while he tried to formulate a sentence.

"Elena, what…?" He began but she lifted her head and put her finger over his lips to silence him.

"Stefan is still asleep." She whispered, looking at him seriously for a moment before returning to her happy state. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. He frowned at her comment before melting into her kisses. This was happening! This was actually happening! She trailed her fingers lightly up his torso and he hummed in enjoyment. She rested her hand on his shoulder before sweeping it up into his hair at the nape of his neck. He opened his mouth and she circled her tongue inside against his as their kiss became more passionate. He had waited for this for so long, he couldn't hold back any longer. As she gripped the hair at the back of his neck with her fingers he rolled her over onto her back and explored her mouth hungrily. She was here and she was his. They broke their kiss and stared at each other, with pupils as large as flying saucers. Elena was breathing in short gasps and was flushed with desire. She looked so beautiful.

"I want you." He whispered to her and she smiled flashing her perfect white teeth at him. He wanted to ravage her, show her what he could do to her body, but she was so human and so fragile. With Rose he had been able to take her with the wild ferocity he was feeling now, but Elena was so small and delicate he would have to be careful not to lose control and bite her. He didn't think that that would please Stefan, considering she was his girl and all. The thought that she was here in his bed when Stefan was down the hall asleep and unawares, sent his heart racing. He couldn't tame the rush of lust that he felt at this moment and the veins in his eyes popped out as he cupped one of her breasts. Despite the fact that he could easily lose control and kill her, she trusted him and arched her back up into him to give him more access. She was completely naked and hot for him. He could tell by the smell of her that she was ready for him, that she wanted him badly.

He loved how perfectly shaped her breasts were as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked. She moaned breathlessly and tugged the hair on the back of his head again. He teased her breasts until she bit her lip, trying to restrain her moans under the work of his tongue. He moved down onto her smooth, firm stomach and licked up to the underside of her breasts again. She squirmed and pushed her hips up invitingly. He slid his hands down over her hips and cupped her bottom, lifting her slightly as he sent his tongue inside of her. She stifled a moan and grabbed the sheets with her fists. He knew she would be sensitive here. He was an expert in this region and carefully slid his tongue upwards to hit her clit. Her body shook and he smiled, taking her into his mouth at her core and sucking.

"Damon!" She whispered, trying desperately to keep quiet as he circled his tongue gently and pushed it inside of her. She was unbelievable ready for him and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Put it in!" She moaned and he needed no other invitation. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders as she gasped in surprise. He wanted to bury himself as deep as he could inside of her, leave a space there that his brother could never fill. He entered her slowly and enjoyed watching her mouth fall open as he did so. He kept going until he was deep inside as far as he could go and he tilted his head back in bliss. He started a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt her. She watched him, with flaming red cheeks as he took her as though he owned her. He was in so deep that he could feel her whole body pulsate with his rhythm. He moaned as he sped up, holding her legs carefully so as not to hurt her. Her body shook with his thrusts and she seemed to be caught in his spell, unable to speak or move as he panted. Every thrust brought him faster and faster towards oblivion as he increased his speed again and heard her start to moan and call his name. He grabbed her hips for support as he pounded into her again and again, proclaiming his love for her while he did so until she began to gyrate upwards into him. He leaned forward to increase his depth and she began to move with him, increasing the friction. Sweat poured from him as felt his approaching release. He began to pant and cry out as he felt delicious sparks of sensation explode inside of him. He closed his eyes, revelling in it when suddenly he was thrown onto his back. He opened his eyes in surprise and gasped when he saw Elena on top of him. He frowned, confused as to how she had managed to turn them over but before he could speak she was sliding herself down on him and moving with quick thrusts. He closed his eyes and rolled them back into his head as she sped up, unnaturally fast. The pleasure was so unbridled he almost struggled to breathe as she moved. He opened his eyes to gaze at the vision of her taking him this roughly and passionately when he noticed blonde hair. He gasped, blinking sweat out of his eyes as he tried to focus again on Elena.

He stared up at her face again and was horrified to see the face of Rebekah staring down at him. What was happening?

"No!" He tried to say emphatically but she ground into him deeper and the sudden depth change cut his vocal chords off.

"Say it lover." Rebekah panted, pinning him down by his shoulders as she pushed him further inside of her. He gasped and rolled his eyes into the back of his head again as she took him whole. This wasn't right. This wasn't Elena! He cried out trying to grab her and stop her rocking movements. He was almost ready to explode when he hit the brick wall in his mind again. His eyes flew open as he drew in a chased breath, he couldn't climax – he wasn't allowed. She rode on and he felt like he would explode, his body burning like he was on fire.

"Beg!" She commanded as she licked one of his nipples and he tensed at her touch. She sped up and increased her intensity of movements, climaxing loudly but continuing to move him inside of her throughout. He shook his head and tried to grab her arms but she grabbed his and pinned him down by his hands forcefully. He looked up into her eyes and saw fire and ice.

"Beg." She ordered quietly this time and he opened his mouth to protest one last time.

"Please!" He choked instead, feeling betrayed by his own voice.

"Please what?" She slapped his face and he grimaced in pain.

"Finish it." He whispered and she smiled radiantly, leaning down to his ear.

"Give it all to me." She compelled and suddenly his whole body exploded, arching him up from the mattress and wringing him out entirely. He tried to breathe but the orgasm was so intense he thought he might pass out. Wave after wave knocked him over and he shouted, feeling half way between pain and ecstasy. His body couldn't decide what was happening, he just tried to hold onto consciousness until his body finally stopped moving and he fell back on his back exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Rebekah sat up and looked down at him. He had turned his head away from her and was breathing harshly from the come down.

"It could be like that every time you know. The things I could do to you." She grinned wickedly. He squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his face.

"You twisted bitch." He spat. She laughed at his words and slid him back out of her, rising to climb off of him. She stroked a hand over his abdomen, now glistening with sweat to check that he was now fully healed. He tensed under her touch and rolled away from her onto his side. She stepped off the bed with a smirk and moved over to the chair to collect some clothing.

"You're so easy to wind up Damon. You'll make a great play thing." She bent down to retrieve her underwear from the space on the floor where she had abandoned them earlier, when she fell forwards from an impact to her back. She looked up from her hands and knees laughing as she took in Damon raising a cabinet over her and bringing it down on top of her head, smashing the wood to smithereens all over the floor. She fell onto her side from the impact but she wasn't shocked for long as she shot up and grabbed his wrists as he grabbed for a shard of wood on the floor.

"That won't kill me lover." She cooed at him smiling as though she was talking to a small child as he fought against her hold.

"No but it'll hurt!" He spat as he ran the two of them into the wall, hitting her so hard against it that plaster dust pooled around them and made them both cough. Her mouth split into a grin and he ripped her neck open with his teeth angrily. Blood poured all of them as he battered her against the wall again. He didn't want to drink from her, he was revolted at the idea. He just wanted some payback as he tore a fresh wound right across the middle of her throat again. She made no move to stop him as she wheezed with wide eyes. She had lost over a pint of blood down her chest by now so he grabbed her just under her jaw and lifted her up off of the ground, watching her gasp as he did so before throwing her across the room against a wardrobe. She lay crumpled, trying to pick herself up from the floor as he stalked towards her. He was going to rip her head off, surely that would kill her – white oak stake or not, that would surely do the trick. She saw the intention in his eyes and raised a hand up to delay him as her vocal chords healed from the gash he had torn in her throat. He lunged for her, seeing her weakness and grabbed her head roughly.

"I have Elena!" She rasped painfully and he paused, fighting his urge to twist her lying little head off. He shook his head slightly trying to fight the need to kill her. She was lying. If she had Elena somewhere she would have bragged about it already and used it against him. She took in his inner torment and grabbed him by his throat, squeezing without mercy. He choked but tried desperately to fight her, his jaw shaking with the effort of pushing against her fingers. He threw his weight down on her and managed to hit her head off of the floor enough to split a deep cut open. She growled under him and bore her fangs. He needed time to figure this out, he had to switch her off until he could find a way out of here. He took one last breath of uncertainty and then twisted her neck so quickly he heard a satisfying snap.

She instantly fell to the floor, her head at an amusing angle. He breathed deeply, carefully sitting back on the floor as he collected his thoughts. He absent-mindedly rubbed his throat where she had grabbed him as he stood up. He had to try and leave and see what would happen. He scanned the room for clothes and found the jeans she had dressed him in the previous day. He quickly pulled them on. His own clothes had been torn from his body, so he was betting they would be useless to try and salvage. He sighed, trying not to ponder on the past few days. He didn't have much time, he had to get out of here or at least try and call for help. He looked around for her cell but couldn't see it anywhere. He dashed quickly towards the door, testing whether his body would let him move through the doorway. He approached unsure and was surprised when he moved through with ease. He grinned, blurring down the hallway to the front foyer. He rushed to the door and was knocked back on his back by the force. He groaned, getting up from the floor a little winded and tried to move to the door as though he wasn't intending to escape as such. If the compulsion was all in his mind, perhaps if he could convince himself that he only wanted to stand outside for a moment before re-entering, he could beat it. Even as he tried to convince himself though, deep inside he knew it wouldn't work. His self control was horrible. He had never been able to deny himself like Stefan had. Stefan was a virtuoso of self control. Predictably he encountered the same resistance as he tried to leave the doorway again and he sighed frustrated. He had to come up with another plan. He blurred around the house looking for a phone. Rebekah had evidently not bothered to install one as yet, so he began searching for her cell. She had used it when he was feeding from that girl. He gulped, thinking of how heart-broken Elena was going to be. He hadn't had a choice, surely she would understand that.

If Elena was here somewhere he was going to find her. He quickly moved from room to room in a flash, but found no sign of her. He pulled at his hair feeling vexed. It could be a lie, but then, he couldn't be completely sure. Rebekah could have stashed her somewhere else. Hell, there were plenty of underground hell holes to seal Elena up in. He made a quick dash down to the basement which had been his prison for days. The door hung open abandoned. He knew it was ridiculous to be overcome by useless emotion right now when he had to have a strategy but the sight and smell of that room made him shiver in anxiety. He didn't want to go back in there, but he had to. Perhaps she had dropped her cell in there when she had impaled him. He took a deep breath and entered the room looking around. No cell phone, just a lot of blood everywhere – his and that of the human girl. The smell was so pungent it made him hungry and restless. Feeding on another vampire wasn't adequate enough to keep him healthy. He needed human blood. He left the room disheartened when he noticed chains lying in a heap on the floor in the corridor. He blinked to ensure that he was seeing correctly and then he shivered realising that she had obviously put them there for her own purposes with him. He grabbed them, happy with the weight of them and rushed back up to the bedroom.

Payback time.

Thankfully Rebekah was still lying like a broken doll where he had left her. He sighed in relief and pondered his next move. She had shown him absolutely no mercy in her torture so he would do the same. He picked her up by her arm as her head lolled around and threw her onto the bed. She was still naked and he looked at her, unsure of whether he wanted to dress her. He didn't want to touch her at all, he was so sickened. He decided to leave her as she was, after all she had stripped him bare and left him for days. He made quick work of securing her arms and legs together with the chains, thankful that they were so long as he ran the chain between her wrists and ankles down her back. He didn't want to imagine what she had planned for him with these. Once he had bound her, he stepped back, realising that there was still quite a length of chain left. Unlike his bed, she had no fixtures where he could wrap the chains. He looked at her face. You would never expect someone so delicate and innocent looking to be capable of such cruelty. He had enjoyed ever tear he had inflicted on her pale little throat. He wrapped the chain around her waist, trailing it up from her feet so that she was tied from wrists, down her back to her ankles and back up to her head again, then he made a loop and popped it over her head to her throat. He smiled as he realised he had just enough chain left to be able to pull on her throat like a choke chain – a horrific method he had seen used on dogs through the years, which had always made him sick to his stomach. He had always found the idea of punishing a defenceless animal like that abhorrent, but in this moment he revelled in the idea. Hell he would even go so far as to say that he was looking forward to it.

Finally she stirred and his smile grew as he leaned over her. He could be sadistic too. She groaned and he leaned further towards her face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth, wanting more and he pulled back slowly, brushing his bottom lip over her chin as she opened her eyes.

"Hello lover." He purred.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"What are you doing?" Rebekah stared at him confused, realising the very second she spoke that she was bound. Her eyes blazed with fury as he smiled happily, enjoying her anger.

"I'm being all feisty!" He said playfully, smirking. "I thought that that was what you wanted?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He pulled the chain in his hand sharply and she gasped as the chain around her throat throttled her. He let the chain relax and she stared at him in pain. She growled baring her fangs and he laughed.

"Awwww, are you not having fun anymore?" He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and she wriggled trying to break the chains. He leaned towards her until they were nose to nose. She stilled her movements as her pupils dilated.

"Because I am." He purred as seductively as he could muster and watched as her face flushed. He gently ran his nose over hers, opening his mouth slightly as though he was going to kiss her. Interesting. Despite the situation she still wanted him! He chuckled as he moved away from her. She stared at him silently.

"So here are the rules." He stood up straight and confident. "You are going to tell me where Elena is so I don't kill you…much."

Rebekah gave out a small laugh of astonishment. "You'd need a white oak stake for that and I don't happen to have one stashed around the house."

"I'm sure if I move your heart far enough away from the rest of your body, it'll do the tricks toots." Damon winked confidently at her.

"I see." She raised her eyebrows. "You're wasted you know. It must take so much effort to try to be good for her." She was trying to play with him again. He gave the chain a sharp pull and had her coughing and choking for several minutes while he ground his teeth together.

"Where is Elena?" He growled. She gasped, taking a few breaths and then she laughed. He pulled the chain again, cutting off her windpipe. He released her again and she sank back into the pillow. He eyed a small splinter of wood on the floor next to his foot, left over from the cabinet he had smashed over her earlier. He picked it up and rammed it right through her shoulder into the mattress below. She screamed and frantically tried to break the chains.

"You were right. I am wasted! This is fun!" He cheered as tears spilled down her cheeks in pain. He leaned close to her face again menacingly. "Now, answer the question and I will give you a reward." He purred, giving her his best _come to bed_ eyes. She looked up at him wide eyed, her pupils widening slowly. He clasped his hand over her mouth as he realised she was about to compel him. She snapped at him with her teeth, cutting his hand open painfully but he held her mouth firmly. That was a close one. He pulled back from her quickly, ripping a piece of cloth from the bed covers and quickly tying it around her eyes as she growled and squirmed. Once he was sure she couldn't wiggle out of the blindfold he exhaled relieved. She startled him by laughing again.

"You're learning." She laughed cheerfully. He leant his weight on top of the splinter currently wedged through her shoulder and she screamed again in shock, convulsing violently.

"I have her hidden in the outbuilding." She shouted, gasping in pain. He leaned back. He was about to turn and leave to go find Elena when she laughed again. He turned round, waiting.

"I wouldn't rush out there to save her if I were you. I compelled her to kill herself if anyone came to her rescue." Rebekah laughed again, smiling happily. Damon lunged for her, fury over-taking his sense as he grabbed the chain and pulled her off of the bed and on to the floor. She made strangled sounds as he dragged her by the chain out of the room and down the stairs.

He peered out of the window at the back door and saw the cement coated out building he hadn't noticed before. Stupid! Of course that's where she would be. He threw the door open and fell backwards once again as his body pulled at him. He looked down at his feet to where Rebekah was chuckling, albeit rather hoarsely. He couldn't get out! He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

"You can't leave." Rebekah choked as he shook her.

"Not unless you are dead." He growled as he punched his fist through her breast and grabbed her heart. She gave out a loud choke as he twisted his fist around her heart and began to pull. He had ripped out plenty of hearts in his darker moments but this one wouldn't budge. He strained, pulling with all of his strength but all he did was pull her deeper into him and jostle her with his attempts. Her body lay against him limply as he growled confused.

"Can't…kill…me." She choked in a whisper against him as he fought to rip the heart in any direction, away from the arteries, but it was useless. He let go and dropped her body to the floor. She turned her head up at him triumphant but silent. He pulled at the sides of his hair and looked out towards the outbuilding again. What was he going to do? He couldn't get help, he couldn't leave the house and no one knew they were here. Wait. Elena was here. Stefan would look for her. He would come looking here eventually. Damon began to calm himself as he realised this with absolute certainty. Stefan had a white oak stake. Once Rebekah was dead all of the compulsion would wear off.

"No…way out." She gasped trying to sit up from the floor, despite her limbs being wrapped in chains and not being able to see. He shook his head at her.

"Sit tight Wednesday Adams. The shows not over till you have a white oak stake in your heart." He spat down at her. To his surprise she smiled faintly again. He frowned in disbelief at her audacity.

"Stefan thinks Elijah has Elena. They've all gone off to hunt for him. No one is coming to save you, you pathetic dreamer." She spat back at him.

"You're lying." He accused with a little less confidence in his voice than before. She looked up towards his voice.

"Don't believe me then. I'm sure Elena will be ok out there without food or water for another few days while your idiotic brother fumbles around looking everywhere but right here."

Damon's jaw clenched as he considered his options. There had to be another way out of this. Where was her cell phone?

"Where is your cell?" He asked through his teeth.

"It's out there…with Elena. Of course she knows what I will do to you if she uses it." Damon blinked at her shocked. Elena knew he was here. Was that why she had come here? Had she been looking for him? A hint of hope blossomed in his stomach at the thought. Rebekah laughed and nodded. She was playing him like a cat would play with an insect lately.

"Don't you want to see her? Aren't you just desperate to know if she came looking for you when no one else cared where you were?" Rebekah teased him. He looked down at her sternly.

"Oh but you can't can you? Not unless I lift your compulsion." She smiled. Damon closed his eyes and sighed. She was right. If she was telling the truth, the only way to make sure Elena wasn't hurt was to hand the power back over to Rebekah. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he realised what that would mean. In order for her to release him from compulsion he was going to have to let her compel him again and if he did that…

"How do I know you won't just kill both of us as soon as I let you out of those chains?" He asked solemnly, tension knitted through his words. Rebekah sighed and looked towards him again.

"You don't." She said seriously before adding, "But you've got no choice." Damon leaned against the wall for support and let his head fall back and rest for a moment. He felt wiped out and hungry. His body and mind had taken such a beating, he didn't know how much longer his adrenaline would keep him fighting. He knew he had no choice. Rebekah had thought ahead and planned this. She'd been smart enough to know that he might overwhelm her and she had played him like a puppet. It was game over. He hung his head. _Elena needs me_. He tried to focus on that, rather than what Rebekah would do to him as soon as she could compel his behaviour again. He shuddered, thinking of all the pain she had inflicted on him already and what she would do now that she had gotten her way with him. Rebekah had Elena. No one was coming. Rebekah could do whatever she wanted with him as long as Elena was safe. Having made his decision he opened his eyes again and knelt down to break her chains. He stood up shakily as she got to her feet slowly. Her chest had healed already. He stared at her in disbelief. I guess that's what being 1000 years old did for your healing abilities. She reached up and pulled the blindfold off. He took a step back, putting his blank face on as a shield.

"Now dear, I am famished. Go and get me some blood from the fridge." She was being so casual and friendly. He didn't trust it one bit. He left in search of the kitchen, listening as she sauntered behind him gracefully. He expected a knife in the back or furniture loaming over his head but she simply sat at the table and watched him pull a blood bag from the fridge and hand it to her.

As she pulled off the seal his mouth watered at the smell of the blood. The veins under his eyes stood to attention and he focussed in on her mouth as she sucked. She smiled.

"You look weak." She observed in between gulpfuls. He tensed and stood more rigidly. "Drink one. You want to be strong for Elena don't you?" He frowned wondering what she was plotting, but his thirst was too intense to argue and he grabbed a blood bag and drank heatedly. She gave out a small laugh as she watched him. He finished the bag quickly and looked back at her again. She was looking him over.

"Another one." She ordered and he didn't argue, taking a bit more time drinking this one. Why was she feeding him? He couldn't fathom it. She stood up when he was finished, realising she was naked and covered in blood and dirt from being dragged by the chain. She touched her throat realising that the choke chain part was still in one piece. She stroked it with her fingers tenderly, watching his eyes glue onto it. He knew what was coming.

"Come here." She ordered. He didn't budge an inch as he glared at her. She took the chain from around her neck and held it, twirling the large chains around her fingers as he watched. "We would have had a lot of fun with these Damon. Unfortunately plans have changed. She could see him gulp as she continued to fondle the chains. She stood up and was infront of him in a second. He stared her out as she rubbed her nose along his jaw line softly. He held still as she slipped the hoop of chain around his neck and stepped back holding the other end. He smirked at her.

"Predictable." He snorted, ignoring her when she tried to meet his eyes. She pulled a little on the chain and he coughed.

"Mmmmn. No wonder you enjoyed it." She commented. He glared at her. She pulled his chin down.

"Ready for your girlfriend?" She asked mocking sympathy and he just smirked back at her. She quickly pulled him by the chain to the back doorway as he held the chain from his neck as best he could. She turned to face him and her pupils widened slowly. His face fell as she stared into his eyes. "You can leave this building, but you are still not going to try and escape. You will obey any and all of my commands or I will kill Elena."

She ruffled his hair with her hand as he came back to himself again.

"Let's go." She sang happily as she pulled him behind her, choking him again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7?

Everything was in slow motion as Damon was pulled along, feeling as though his heart was in his mouth. He had almost had the bitch! Now he and Elena were both at Rebekah's mercy again. They walked across the grass outside. Rebekah didn't seem to mind that she was completely naked and out in the open dragging a half naked man. Damon glanced around as much as the chain allowed him to turn his head to observe the concealment of the garden. They were surrounded by thick trees and shrubbery. No one could see into the property from outside of the garden. No wonder he had never noticed there was an outbuilding to this house. They approached a large steel door and she reached up to a panel and typed in a security code. Damon's interest peaked as he watched her, wondering why on earth someone would have a secure entry into an outbuilding. Unless it was used for something more than storing furniture and all the other kinds of garbage people stashed into their garages. His stomach flipped uncomfortably. What was this place?

"What…?" He began to ask but she put her finger over his mouth and shushed him. He closed his mouth stunned. She smiled and pushed the door open pulling him in behind her and shutting the door again. Damon looked around feeling anxious. It was a simple room, a small spattering of furniture to sit on, marble floor and metal doors. It seemed a little clinical, almost like a hospital waiting room. Then he smelt it - blood, a lot of it. He couldn't contain his thirst as his teeth filled his mouth, then he realised with a shock that it may be Elena bleeding. He turned to Rebekah and growled, demanding an explanation. Rebekah offered him a small shy smile as a retort so he grabbed her by the shoulders forcibly.

"Where is she?" He said as calmly as he could manage, as his nostrils tried to identify Elena's smell from the other scents coating the insides of the building, but he was too overwhelmed by odour. He took in several doors and passage ways. This building was bigger than he thought. Rebekah turned his head back around to face her with both of her hands clasped on either side of his head.

"All in good time lover. First of all you need a shower." She said cheerily. He shot her an indignant look and when he saw her resolve spread across her face he changed it to one of a request. He needed to see Elena, to make sure she was ok. Rebekah could do whatever she wanted once he knew Elena was ok. Rebekah sighed almost sympathetically and gently released his head from her hands. She almost looked agreeable.

"Don't make me hurt her too Damon." Her voice was so gentle and kind in tone, but her words were like well executed daggers. Of course she wasn't going to let him have what he wanted. She wanted to tease him, to hurt him. She pulled him towards a door and pushed him through. It was a large marble bathroom. Again he could detect the scent of blood here. What was this place? Rebekah walked over to the huge shower area, which was the largest Damon had ever seen. It was tiled floor to ceiling and had several shower jets at different angles. She turned on the water and the shower spurted to life.

"What is this place?" He asked pointedly when she turned back towards him.

"Not something you have to worry about. I like to bring our donors here." She said innocently and his jaw dropped.

"You bring people here and drain them?"

"They make their donations. My brother wouldn't do with having lots of bodies to account for would he? Don't tell me you disapprove? I have heard all about your sorority girls." She ran her tongue over her teeth as she spoke, looking at his chest appreciatively. He sighed, realising that he had no grounds for argument.

She blurred towards him and grabbed him by his shoulders, taking him off-guard and pushing him into the shower. He began to relax as soon as the hot water hit his back. He tilted his head back to let the warmth run over his face soothingly. This was the only comfort he could expect from now on, he imagined. Whatever Rebekah had up her sleeve, he was sure that it wouldn't be pleasant for him. He was startled out of his thoughts by soft hands massaging his shoulders. He dropped his head and opened his eyes to stare at her. She paid his gaze no attention as she worked out his knots skilfully. He wanted to shrug her off but in truth he had no drive to. His body ached from the trauma she had inflicted upon him. Blood helped but his muscles cried out for some proper rest. He squinted at her as the spray ran water down his forehead, into his eyes. She seemed content and focussed. She reached over to a hidden shelf and lifted a bar of soap placed there. She foamed her hands up and began to gently circle around his shoulders and neck. He winced slightly as she massaged around his throat, the chain was creating some small welts there that hadn't healed just yet. She was careful and gentle. He didn't trust it.

"It'd be easier if you took this off." He gestured towards the chain around his neck. She smiled slyly and looked up into his eyes. "I can't go anywhere, you've seen to that." He added trying to sound ambivalent to whether she would remove the chain or not.

"Damon, Damon…" She cooed, batting her eyelashes at him before tightening the chain around his neck again making his eyes bulge. "This isn't about restraining you. It's about power." His face began to turn red as she kept her hold on the chain tight. She leant to his ear, brushing her lips against his skin softly as he tried to pry her hand away from the chain.

"How does it feel to have a woman chain you like an animal and take you whenever she wants?" Her voice was husky and seductive. She released the tension in the chain and he drew in a sharp breath. She smiled against the side of his neck and placed a kiss there. He coughed holding his throat protectively as she pulled back. His expression was one of shock and rage. She smiled delighted. He shook his head in disgust and cleared his throat.

"Clearly you don't know Katherine very well." He rasped, coughing again as he willed his vocal chords to heal. He had been Katherine's bitch for 140ish years. He was very familiar with the subservient nature of a relationship with a dominant woman, still this was more than control. This was torture and power play combined. He didn't know how to play this game. Rebekah raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Glad to see I'm not breaking you in from scratch then." She reached back for the soap and he flinched as she began washing him again. She liked him fidgety and scared like this. He was finally learning who the master was. With every movement of her hands over his skin he squirmed so she pushed him back against the wall to steady him. He watched her with interest as she explored every curve of his chest with her nimble fingers, occasionally placing soft kisses on his skin. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as she moved down to his chest, letting out a moan of appreciation. She stroked and caressed him gradually removing all of the dirt and blood from his skin on her way down to his groin. He opened his eyes as she descended to his pelvis and watched her nervously. He knew that he was hard again. He wondered if his compulsion not to climax still stood or whether he was allowed to now. He bit his lip as he considered it and she looked up at him.

"After your behaviour today you don't deserve this." She said. He tensed expecting her to bite or tease him. She foamed up her hands again and continued to wash around his groin carefully, but not teasingly as she crouched down to stroke his thighs and legs. He exhaled lightly to himself and pondered on her comment.

"Did you expect anything less?" He looked down at her as she began sliding back up to meet his face. She smiled and handed him the soap. He stared at it blankly in his hand.

"Wash me." She instructed pleased as she saw the wheels turning in his head. "You will not leave this room until I say." She compelled and he deflated a little. She knew he would still be trying to plot how he could overcome her, he still had some hope but not the faintest chance of being able to. He bit his lip as he began to wash her in as methodical a manner as was possible. Strange that he had never considered how intimate it was to wash someone else's' body. Despite the she-devil that stood before him, he couldn't help the stirring in his groin as he massaged soap over her breasts. He made quick work of removing the dirt and blood from the rest of her body and stood back as she stood under the spray letting the water fall into her face. She seemed fragile and small, but he knew what she really was and he stepped back against the wall to distance himself from her. Then he remembered the chain around his neck which connected him to her. She had wrapped it around her delicate wrist to stop him from backing off from her. She realised his strategy and gave a slight tug onto the chain, pulling him against her warm naked skin. She took his manhood in her hand and gave it a squeeze as he flinched.

"What am I going to do with you now?" She growled seductively. He spoke before he had a chance to think.

"Let me sleep!" He snapped. He was exhausted, but he knew she wouldn't leave him be. She clearly wanted him. He didn't know how well he would even perform given how little rest she had granted him since she brought him here. He wasn't even sure how long he had been kept here captive. 2 days? 3 days? It would be a lot longer now that he knew he was on his own…unless Elena really was here. They would come looking for her and hopefully discover him too. He closed his eyes breathing heavily as he pushed himself to ask her, despite knowing she would punish him.

"Can I see Elena?" Rebekah smiled widely and took his bottom lip in her mouth, biting just enough to break the skin. He flinched as a drop of blood spilled from his lip and she licked it away.

"Not today, you haven't been good enough." She said gently, licking her lips. His jaw clenched with tension.

"Is she even here?!" He growled and she pushed him back against the wall, reaching and turning the shower off as she did so. He looked down at her resentfully. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. Damon's heart fell. Elena wasn't even here. All of this had been for nothing. He had played back into her hands and now he was doomed. He felt his eyes fill with tears of frustration and agony and he stared at the ground fighting them, denying them leave. His vision was blurred with them so he didn't see the slap coming his way. He gasped as his head was knocked to the side with the impact of the slap. He looked around at her slowly, his tears replaced with malice and hate.

"You better kill me." He warned, prepared to go down fighting an enemy of intense strength and power in an assault that he stood no chance of winning. Maybe that was the answer. If she just kept going at her she would eventually kill him. Perhaps she wouldn't mean to, but if he pushed her hard enough he could force her to strike a lethal blow. Then this would all be over.

She lifted him off of his feet by his throat as she studied the wheels in his head turning. She tutted at him reprimanding his coarse behaviour as he struggled, swinging his feet desperately to find purchase somewhere.

"I will kill you eventually but not for a while my sweet Damon. You are just too much fun and a girl has needs. I considered seeing how Matt was in the sack, but to be honest once you demonstrated your skills, I knew you were the one."

With one quick movement she tossed him to the ground out of the shower area, releasing the chain as she did so. He lay crumpled on the ground getting his breath back. She was on top of him before he could even breathe and she pushed him on to his back, straddling him. He gazed up at her wide eyed, heart beating against his ribs like a butterfly caught in a net. She leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly, stroking the wet hair on his forehead behind his ears. He stayed stock still as his heaving chest moved her up and down on top of him. She smiled at him affectionately and slowly loosened the chain from around his neck, slipping it off his head. He sighed a breath of relief as she tossed the chain across the room.

"You are mine now." She growled, filled with lust and he gulped as she bent her head to his throat and licked the welts which were now red and bleeding. He flinched, so she grabbed his hair with one of her hands and pulled his head to the side forcefully, delighted at his gasp of pain as she sank her teeth into his neck slowly, reverently. This time he didn't try to fight her. She knew that by this point he would be too tired to put up much of a fight and she was glad. She wanted him to feel everything she was going to do without adrenaline ruining the ride. She drank only a small amount, drawing back to observe his face. His eyes were tightly closed and he was grimacing.

"Mmmmmnnnn." She made a pleased but guttural sound by his ear, making the hairs on his neck stand up. She had been toying with an idea that would be beneficial for both of her demands of him. She wanted him to feel intense pain but also the elation of pleasure too. She wanted to push him to the limit. She may have to prepare him for a few days though and she didn't know whether she had the self control not to take him until then. Her libido had never been so demanding, it was almost as if she had absorbed his through the blood sharing. That was an interesting thought.

He had been close to tears in the shower and she liked it. She wanted to see more tears. Damon was strong and fought with emotions daily. His restraint in that area was iron-clad, but she knew given enough time she could break it. Fear and need could break down all mental barriers eventually, so she made her decision to break him down bit by bit. He still awaited more feeding from her, remaining as tightly coiled as he could from her. Time to mess with his mind a little. She sat back on his pelvis, testing his erection which was thankfully still present. She badly wanted him inside of her.

"You know, you would make such a beautiful blood bag love. I would enjoy that." She licked her lips and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"You would just drain me." He said in a quiet voice laced with apprehension but something else she couldn't identify.

"Oh no, how would you serve my other needs then? No I would feed you. Any kind and as much as you wanted." She purred, watching his face as he processed the information. There it was – a flash of fear in his comprehension. If she was to feed on him like that he would have no strength at all, he would be completely at her mercy. She giggled a little.

"We could start now." She allowed the veins in her face to emerge as she flashed her teeth at him. His heart rate shot up and he tensed. She leaned towards his face slowly. "Unless…"

"Unless?" He whispered as she stopped just an inch from his mouth.

"Make love to me Damon."

"What?" He said confused, squirming uncomfortably as his erection twitched and made contact with her opening. She wanted him badly. She pinned his hands down by the sides of his head and rocked against him just enough that he huffed in restraint, fighting her pheromones.

"Do it and I won't punish you today. That's the deal." She smiled at the torturous look on his face. He was angry, sexually frustrated and confused. His body was speaking for him but inside he was tormented. He didn't think he could take any more pain today, but could he really make love to this psycho? This original bunny boiler who had been putting him through hell? His every instinct was to take the pain route, but…

She leaned to his neck and bit him again, tearing his skin enough to cause agonising pain as he cried out. She didn't want to drink from him, this was to speed up his decision, and so she moved down onto his chest and fiercely tore him open again. Drinking from him would flood him with endorphins and heightened sexual pleasure but tearing at him like this would only cause pain. He screamed as she carelessly tore at his flesh as though she meant to devour him. He was losing blood quickly now as his chest ran with it, yet still he made no acceptance of her offer. She moved down, holding him to the floor with one hand as he struggled to get away from her and she stopped just above his manhood. She growled and he froze. She paused, looking at him as he shook with uncontrollable terror beneath her. He didn't believe she would do it. She wanted him too much to harm him there, didn't she? She growled and opened her mouth wide, her teeth glistening with his blood and bit him on the side of his manhood. His whole body arched as he screamed uncontrollably. She was careful not to damage him too much as she sucked a little blood from it, sending some endorphins flooding to his brain.

"Yes!" He screamed as she licked him and leaned back in triumph. This was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Rebekah smiled in triumph as Damon cradled his groin protectively, curled up next to her on the floor. She hadn't even been sure herself whether she would bite him down there, but it had worked and he would be fine. She tried to lull him by stroking his back gently as he curled up around himself protectively. Now this she hadn't seen from him before, he was practically in the foetal position. Maybe she had gone too far? She moved behind him, shushing him and stroking him tenderly as she placed an arm around his abdomen to hold him to her. He froze again.

"My Damon." She whispered soothingly and placed small kisses on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat decrease. He let out a shaky breath. He wouldn't be much use in this state she considered. He needed some blood. She brought her wrist to her mouth and bit down. He tensed beside her as she draped her arm around him, offering him her wrist. He didn't move at first and then he latched onto her, holding her wrist with both hands as he drank. She continued to stroke him affectionately around his stomach as he drank until she could feel his body start to heal. He gripped her tighter as he made another bite into her wrist. He was hungry!

"Enough." She commanded and he let her go. She giggled, startled that he had actually obeyed her. Slowly he turned over to face her. His expression was one of exhaustion and pain. She traced his eyelids as she looked at him. What was it about him that had her so obsessed? She could feel the urge to have her way with him start to dissipate. That was worrying. Since when was his welfare more important than what she desired? She frowned at herself, for her weakness for him and sat up. He followed her movement with his eyes, unmoving. This was his power over her, she suspected. His angelic face was the ruin of many women and she wouldn't fall into that trap. She stood up and looked down at him. He was a sight for sore eyes. She had wanted him like this hadn't she? He just looked so small and pitiful. She cleared her throat nervously, feeling the intense need to go hunting and tear someone apart. What was he doing to her?

"Sleep!" She barked at him, baring her teeth at him angrily. He looked up at her confused. She stepped over him and he froze again. "Be ready tomorrow." She said before leaving the room slamming the door secure behind her. Once she was outside she drew in a deep breath and leaned against the door. She chewed on her lip anxiously. Feelings. They were becoming a problem here. He was nothing more than a pet - a slave for her desires. She couldn't let herself care about him or he would use it against her. She knew how clever he was and how confident in his ability to get women to succumb to him.

She marched quickly out of the building and headed back to the house. Blurring up to her bedroom she clothed herself quickly, sighing at the mess he had made of her furniture. She couldn't help admit that she had enjoyed certain parts of his little rogue charade. She liked it when he was rough with her. The dress he had torn open at the back as they had had passionate sex after her mothers' failed attempt at a Ball, still hung in her closet. She opened her closet and pulled it from within, stroking it with her fingers as she remembered that night – his passion. She wanted that passion from him again, but how? He had been so weak and poorly when he had turned towards her earlier and although she had enjoyed that over the past few days, he was capable of such passion that she couldn't reconcile her need for that over her power over him. She had to regain the upper hand here. She had to turn him to his more animalistic side again. Fighting and biting and desperate to survive this, rather than resigned to his fate. If she could return him to a state of blood fever she would get that. She smiled widely to herself as she realised that was the solution. Rob him of his ability to think and rationalise. She had to make him act on instinct alone. She put the dress back into her closet and left for a hunt, practically skipping as she went.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Damon lay staring up at the ceiling perplexed. He had no idea what had just happened. One minute she was making sexual demands and the next she was caring for him as though they were lovers. She had been soft and loving. Could she actually be falling for him? He frowned wondering if it was just a ploy to get his defences down again. He knew she liked him, but her face when she had stood up – that was something different. He had known all along that she wasn't capable of torturing someone endlessly, it wasn't in her. She was ruled by emotion more so than any of her siblings. She must be feeling things now. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more worried about this new development. On one hand it would mean that she could be more easily manipulated but on the other it could mean that she may lash out at him as she tried to fight it. He turned on his side, feeling the cold cement under him dig into his hip bone. He longed for his bed with its soft mattress. It felt like an age since he had slept in it, comfortable and safe. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of his anxieties and sleep. His body sank into the floor exhausted as he exhaled and immediately drifted off.

He awoke an indeterminate time later and stretched out. He looked around, noticing no change to the room. Rebekah hadn't been back then. He sat up, looking down at his body, touching all the areas she had viciously torn at him. He was completely healed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he checked his groin carefully. He didn't hurt anymore mercifully. He stood up determined to search the room for any means of weapons or escape. He remembered the compulsion not to leave the room but tried it again anyway – same result as before. He sighed. He turned back around trying to find anything he could use to defend himself, but there was nothing. The room was bare. He sat back down contemplating his next move. She had wanted him to make love to her. Make love? He still couldn't get his head around that. He would do it if it meant a respite from the physical torture. He still couldn't believe she had bitten him down there. It had been the most agonising thing he had ever lived through. He had been beaten, burned, impaled, mutilated…but never before had someone done that to him. He cringed thinking about it. His stomach rumbled noisily and he clutched at it. She would be back soon enough. There was no point in starving him because then his body wouldn't work in the manner in which she desired. He smiled to himself thankful in that knowledge. At least he could count on this fact.

xxx

Time ticked past painfully slowly as he paced the room. It had been hours since he woke up and he was hungry. Where was she? He had been going out of his mind in this room with nothing to do to occupy him. At least when he had been chained up in her cellar he had the task of breaking out of the manacles to keep his mind occupied. Patience wasn't one of his strong points. He groaned as his stomach rumbled again. Where was she? He sat down and put his head in his hands, trying not to think about blood.

More hours ticked by and his stomach hurt. The two blood bags she had given him yesterday had spilled out of him when she had attacked him and the precious little of her own blood that he had guzzled greedily wasn't going to keep him going much longer. He closed his eyes, trying to think about Elena. Elena was safe, she wasn't being held here. He imagined her smiling and laughing with her friends. Her hair blowing backwards like a waterfall as she bounced along happily – alive and happy…without him. He cursed his brain for leading him down that direction of thoughts. His stomach contracted again and he grunted. Fear was starting to seep into his mind now. Maybe she intended to starve him out. Maybe she was bored with him – it wasn't like that was a new concept to him. Women never stayed with him, they always moved on to someone better in the end. He clenched his teeth together, trying not to panic. He had been starved before, he could get through this.

More hours passed and now he was really seething. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything now. His body was restless as he tried to figure out just how long he had been here. Judging by the ache in his stomach he reckoned he had been alone here for at least a day now. A whole day! He growled angrily, wincing in pain as he tried to stand up and pace. He was tired and hungry and angry beyond belief. Finally he heard a noise from outside of the room. He stood up in anticipation, waiting. What was she doing? Then he heard a cry, a human cry and his whole body became alert as he listened to the unmistakeable sounds of Rebekah feeding on someone outside the door. He panted, feeling every vein in his body surge with need for blood. He could smell it now, the scent creeping in under the door in waves – fresh, warm blood. He growled and threw himself at the door, pounding his fists on it. He stepped back, surprised at his lack of control and shook his head numbly. This was what she wanted. She had wanted him to beg her before and he wouldn't then so he wouldn't now. He stared at the door, waiting for her to enter and make him beg, but nothing happened.

"Rebekah!" He shouted angrily, his fangs popping down as he strained to hear any movement. He heard the telltale sound of a body slumping to the floor and he groaned in need, holding his stomach. He pressed his ear to the door but all he heard was another door closing shut with a click. He leaned back stunned. Had she left? Had she actually fed on someone out there and then left him here without teasing him into submission? It didn't make any sense. He let out a small sound of pain and sat down beside the door. What was she playing at? He closed his eyes and fell asleep exhausted and starved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It had been 4 days since he had had any blood. Rebekah smiled to herself excitedly. She was impressed that she had managed to keep herself from going in to see him. It had been the longest amount of time she had left him on his own and she knew he would be livid and starving. It had been difficult and she had found herself feeding more than she had for a long time (since she'd been un-daggered that was). The pleasure of feeding had come back with some force as she thought about him locked away. She hadn't been kind to the humans who had strayed in her path but she had managed not to permanently maim any of them. Klaus had stopped by and was impressed by her new glow and passion for feeding. He had advised that she keep Damon if this was the effect it had on her. Elena was still proving to be an issue with her endless denial that Damon had simply left. She would have to be careful so as not to rouse suspicion. It just made it that more exciting.

She made her way out the garden, fire burning in her stomach as she strode with purpose to the outbuilding. She had made sure that she had had her fill of fresh blood today so that she could feed him and not feel dizzy or weak. She punched in her pin and entered the hallway. She had enjoyed feeding outside of his door, knowing that he could smell the blood. He had been so angry, she hoped he still was. She listened carefully but heard no movement as she approached the door. She opened it slowly and smiled when she saw him. He was standing in a corner looking murderous. She glanced down at his body and noticed that he had actually tried to drink his own blood. She looked back up at him and stared into his eyes, closing the door behind her. The only thing keeping him on his feet was adrenaline, the dying adrenaline of a wounded animal. He growled at her, his teeth showing and she smiled.

"Hungry?" She asked innocently as she walked further into the room. He prowled along the wall, circling around her as he waited for her to do something. She tossed her hair to the side, exposing her neck to him and he growled again. She smirked, pleased that she was affecting him. She wasn't sure how much energy he really had as she watched him. His eyes were huge and black – she could hardly detect any of the lovely blue that affected her so much when he batted his eyelashes at her. His eyes were hypnotic at times, but right now they were primal. His skin had started to dry though and he was no longer pale, he was slightly yellow. He was on survival mode now definitely. 4 days seemed to be the trick to force out his humanity.

He licked his lips, which were dry and cracked now and fixated on her neck. She would need to help him out as she could tell by his wavering ability to stay upright, that he didn't have the power to attack her. She slowly pulled a pocket knife from her jeans and he watched with interest. She quickly dragged the blade across the top of one of her breasts and watched as his face became nothing but veins and teeth. He lunged for her, grabbing her against him as he lapped at her blood. He still had some energy then, she laughed. He bit her again, deepening the cut she had made and rammed her up against a wall, squeezing her to him. She gasped as he reached up and tore open her top so he could bite the other breast too. He drank clumsily, moaning and growling as though he wasn't sure what he was feeling. She moaned softly under his tongue and closed her eyes. She had fed enough over the last few days to give him as much as he needed, but she wanted to play too. She grabbed the hair at the back of his head fiercely and pulled his head back so she could see his face. His eyes were like black coals and he growled angrily at her interference. She pushed him backwards easily and he fell to the ground. He shot up quickly and bit into her throat again, his only impulse was to feed right now. They slid down the wall as he bit her neck again, infuriated at how quickly her wounds were healing up and stopping the blood flow.

Before she could blink he was on top of her, holding her down as he bit into her neck again. She could feel the blood sharing start to heat up her insides as she moaned in pleasure. He seemed aware only of the blood as he held her rigidly. She fought away one of her hands and he slammed her down on the floor, snapping his teeth at her so she stretched her neck out to him again invitingly and he forgot the hold on her hand as he bit down again. She felt a fresh wave of orgasm flow over her and she gasped. He sighed this time too and let some of her blood spill out of his mouth as he lifted his head. He had felt that wave, there was no mistake about it. Her climax took her by surprise and she cried out, arching her back as she rode it through. He continued to drink but slower this time as he held her. He was hard against the denim of her jeans and he began to grind against her slowly. She made a sound of need and tilted up her pelvis into him and he growled against her skin. He was completely hers right now. With one hand he tore her jeans from her legs, exposing her naked lower half and lifted her legs around his waist in one quick movement, entering her. She gasped in his ear as he began to take her roughly. He seemed to be unable to decide what he wanted now, blood or her and he moaned as he licked her neck while thrusting heavily into her. He hit the spot every time he moved within her and she cried out as she felt herself become undone again. She panted as he came inside of her with a roar. They lay breathing harshly for a few moments. She reached her arms to encircle him within her embrace but his head snapped up and he growled at her. She frowned, unsure of his response. He lifted her and slammed her against the wall face first. She reeled a little from the sudden movement and gasped. He slung an arm around her waist and thrust into her from behind. She cried out in delighted surprise as he began a slow thrust again. She held onto the wall for dear life as he made her climax again, shaking at the intensity of it. He kept going this time and she could feel her whole body contract against him.

He bit into her shoulder and she winced as he hit bone, but it did nothing to stop his hunger. She could feel his lips sweep over her shoulder blade, almost in a caress before he bit again. It hurt this time and she flinched, surprised by the pain. He must have taken a lot of her blood for her to feel any pain.

"Enough." She croaked, feeling her head spin slightly as he continued to drink and thrust. It was almost too much sensation for her. She tried to push back from the wall but he sped up his thrusts, holding her more firmly around her waist. He growled again and she started to wonder whether this had been such a good idea after all. He wasn't thinking, he was just feeling. He wouldn't stop.

"Damon…" She croaked again, feeling a new orgasm approaching – one that she knew would put her on her knees afterward. He panted behind her, feeling it too and she sighed in relief that at least breathing stopped him biting her. He moaned sharply, holding her tight as he went in deeper than before and she shouted against the wall as it came crashing around her. She cried in pleasure and pain at the same time. It was too much, it actually felt close to pain as her body convulsed through it. She became aware that she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to come back down from the high of it. He was slumped against her, his head resting on her shoulder as he breathed furiously. Now was her chance to take back control. She quickly, but with some effort to her muscles, spun them around so that he was leaning back against the wall now, his eyes half closed and sated. He closed his eyes and moaned as he dropped his head back to lean against the wall.

She held him there until she was sure that he was satisfied. Even vampires couldn't be endlessly aroused. She glanced down at his manhood and sighed relieved that he was no longer hard. His chest heaved with the act of breathing and she leaned into him, snuggling her head against his neck. He reached up and held her gently as he breathed. This was an improvement. She lifted her head and kissed him. He opened his mouth to the kiss and she pushed her tongue inside, tasting her own blood. This kiss was passionate and heated, but she knew that they were both spent as she stroked her fingers through his hair tenderly. She could feel him stagger slightly and she leaned back from him concerned as she took in the look of confusion in his eyes. He looked down at her and swayed, falling against her. She caught the full force of his fall and gently lay him down on the ground, bending over him to touch his face.

"Damon?" She called, but he was limp in her arms and unconscious. She stroked his forehead and saw that he was cold, colder than he should have been given he had taken so much of her blood. She pulled him onto her lap and continued to say his name but there was no response. He bit her lip in wonder. Perhaps her blood wasn't enough after all, not when they were having such vigorous sex too. He needed human blood. She carefully laid him down again and retreated for a blood bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone, i accidently reposted a chapter from one of my other stories! Idiot i know! So sorry for the confusion. Happy reading now that we are back to Rebekah's evil urges;-)

CHAPTER 9

Rebekah had cursed herself for being so stupid all the way into the house. Her legs were weak from all of his good work and she had to right herself against the wall in the kitchen for a moment while her body tried re-adjust. The sex had been the best of her life, but she hadn't expected him to collapse afterwards. She grabbed some blood from the fridge and drank quickly to regain some equilibrium and lifted four others for Damon. She blurred back to the outbuilding and typed the code in, rushing back into the room when she dropped the blood bags on the floor in surprise.

Damon had stabbed himself in the heart with her penknife and was lying against the wall gasping.

"It's metal you idiot! It can't kill you!" She shouted at him, rushing forward trying to see how much damage he had inflicted as he tried to push the knife in further. It had nicked one of his valves and he clutched at his chest as she got back up to retrieve the blood bags she had dropped, trying to act as though she didn't care enough to stop him.

"I give you the most amazing sex that you've ever had and this is how you thank me?!" She shouted angrily at him, trying to resist the desire to kick him in the chest. He groaned and a tear ran down his cheek. She wasn't going to let him get a rise of sympathy from her, she had to let him know that he was just a means to an end, whether she believed that or not. She stood up, reviewing his pallor as he struggled on. It looked as though he was trying to cut his heart out, stupid boy. She rushed at him pulling the knife from his chest completely as he gagged.

"If it's pain you want, it's pain you will get!" She growled and stabbed him through the stomach. He toppled over and she withdrew the knife again.

"I'm upset Damon. I thought we were having a moment. I will tell you if and when I want you to hurt yourself." She spoke calmly as he writhed covering the floor in blood. She shook her head, stepping out of the way of the streak of it crossing over the cement to her feet.

"I'm sorry." He gasped and she gave a short laugh of surprise. She couldn't trust him to be here alone, it was obvious, but she had school tomorrow and she didn't want to raise any suspicions by being absent – not when Elena was still sulking about Damon. He reached a hand out along the floor, trying to pull himself up from the ground and she made up her mind. She caught his arm and dragged him out of the room along the floor while he made choking sounds of pain. She could have lifted him like she had before but she wanted him to feel every bump on the surface of the floor as she dragged his wounded chest over it. She had a room here she used for particularly feisty human donations and a few sexual partners too. She kicked open the door to a large room which had a large bed, a bath tub, a table with various handcuffs and attachments and a whole wall lined with various pulleys and restraints. She dropped Damon on the floor and closed the door behind him. He lay still. She looked around considering her options.

"If I can't trust you not to injure yourself then I will have to restrain you again. I thought we were past this Damon." She said hauling him up under his arms as he groaned and moved him to the wall. She turned him around to face her and placed his wrists into manacles which had been drilled into the wall. The other manacles she had used in the cellar had allowed him some movement but these gave him none at all. He gasped at the pressure around his wrists as she fastened one side. He couldn't hold his head up and so rested it against her shoulder as she reached up and fastened his other wrist. She stepped away from him, dropping his head from her shoulder coldly. He took a minute to catch his breath as he realised he couldn't move an inch. He looked up sullenly at her. Her eyes were burning.

"You did this to yourself. I wanted to hold you, look after you. I am the only one who cares if you are dead or alive Damon." Her tone was so cold. He struggled to keep his head up as he felt blood drip down onto his feet. She had brought blood bags with her, he needed blood to heal, to stop the pain.

"Blood…" he whispered in request but she laughed cruelly. He lifted his head to look at her again. She was livid. "Please…" He mumbled but she shook her head at him. He groaned, a fresh wave of pain rolling around his chest. "Please Rebek…"

"No Damon. If you want pain then that's what I will give you. I can make it so you'll think you really are dying. Then we will see how much you desire it." She strode away like thunder as he moaned in pain and anguish. The door banged loudly and he felt as though he could vomit. He had done a lot of damage to his heart and lungs when he plunged the knife in. He would bleed out if she left him here. She wouldn't do it. Then again she had starved him to the point where he couldn't control the bloodlust. He had lost all semblances of reality and control, as though he were watching himself from outside of his body. All he had known was that he had to have her, blood and body. He had wanted to devour her with every cell in his body. He had needed to empty himself so deep inside of her that she would be his prize. He shook his head at those memories, trying to think clearly.

How much more pain could he possibly take? How much longer could she go on like this? He had thought he sensed some affection from her earlier, as though she was beginning to feel for him, but now he didn't know whether that had just been a vain hope. _Help, please. Someone help me_. He was fucked and no one cared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah stormed back to the house in a rage, throwing open the back door so hard it nearly flew off of its hinges. He had ruined the moment. She gritted her teeth together as she showered and dressed. She had wanted to bring him back to her bed, but he was still intent on dying before submitting completely. Was she so undesirable to him? She couldn't control her rage as she lifted a lamp and smashed it across the room, a fear tears escaping in the process. She was a mess. Why was it that no matter how much she hurt him, she was the one who ended up in tears? Well she would remedy that. He would beg for her to stop this time. He had tried to beg for blood, which was definitely a step closer but she would have him on his knees for sure now. She dried her eyes with her sleeve roughly, hating the fact that she was so weak when it came to him. She heard the front door open and she shot up to the top of the stairwell looking down.

"Hello little sister."

"Nicklause what are doing here?" She asked, clearing her throat. Klaus closed the door behind him and smiled up at her.

"Oh just wondered how you were getting on with your new toy?" He raised his eyebrows, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Just fine? Dear little sister, you must be doing something wrong if it's just…_fine_." He mocked as she descended the stairs. "Maybe I could lend a hand."

"He's mine Nicklause. Hands off!" She snapped at him again and he beamed at her.

"He's getting to you isn't he?" She just snorted at him as she made her way to the kitchen. He followed behind her chuckling.

"Rare breed that one you know. Hopeless self control when it comes to women and feeding mind you, but marvellous hunter. Robust and cunning."

"Why are you here? What's your interest in him all of a sudden?" She enquired opening up a blood bag.

"Just checking in on your progress. I wouldn't want him to charm his way into your affections and escape now would I? I couldn't have all his little groupies round here trying to stake you."

"As if you care." She snorted and he smiled.

"Have you broken him in yet?" Klaus asked from under his long eyelashes. She smirked at his attempt to be charming.

"Almost." She said and finished the bag.

"I could help."

"No." She said coldly. "He's mine."

"It might speed things up if he stops seeing you as the threat to his life. I would happily torture him, since it's taken you over a week so far and evidently he is still affecting you." He nodded towards the evident tear marks on her cheeks. Damn him. She swallowed considering it, but she felt oddly protective of her pet. Klaus was ruthless. Mind you, Damon wanted pain and she had promised him it in spades. He noticed her confliction and stood up.

"Let me show you how it is done love." He began to walk towards the back door and she followed calling after him. She suddenly wasn't sure anymore.

"I assume he is in the outbuilding, clever girl." Klaus praised before blurring across the garden to the door. She ran after him and caught him by the arm as he tried to type in a code.

"How do you know the code?" She demanded and he laughed and shook his head, typing in her code exactly and smiling at her as they entered. Damon's blood was still streaked across the floor and Klaus followed it, looking backwards at her impressed. She smiled, trying to ignore the feeling of dread she was beginning to notice. He pulled open the door to Damon's new cell and began laughing. She quickly followed him in and closed the door.

"Marvellous!" Klaus clapped his hands in delight as Damon groaned.

"Great." Damon spat out some blood onto the floor at Klaus's feet. Klaus swiftly punched him in the face, sending his head crashing back into the wall. Rebekah watched Klaus carefully. He was known to kill people by accident when torturing them and she would have to monitor this.

"This one still doesn't know who his master is yet I see." Klaus leaned into Damon, sticking a finger into his chest cavity as Damon's eyes popped open in agony. "Tried to cut his heart out!" Klaus began laughing again and turned to Rebekah. He grabbed Damon's head as he leaned in to his ear.

"Take my advice mate, don't try to be a surgeon, you are bloody awful at it." Klaus patted him over his heart as Damon made a strangled sound. "If you want, I could just tear it out you know. Put you out of your misery." He whispered as he held Damon's chin up to face him.

"Nicklause!" Rebekah warned from behind him. Klaus sighed and glanced at her over his shoulder before turning back to Damon.

"She really wants you to live mate, she's fickle that way. Can't say I get the attraction because you see I would really like to kill you. It would help my plans immensely." Klaus pushed his hand into Damon's ribcage and Damon wheezed as all of the air left his body.

"Stop it Nick!" Rebekah screamed before pulling him off of Damon and standing in front of him protectively. Klaus laughed again holding his hands up in mock defeat as he backed away leaving the room. Rebekah exhaled as he left, feeling Damon do the same. Klaus popped his head back in for a moment looking directly at Damon.

"See you soon mate." He winked and closed the door properly. Rebekah turned around to inspect Damon. Damn her brother. Damon's eyes were unfocussed and full of need as he looked down at her. She reached up and held his face in her hands. To her surprise he leant his cheek into her hand and closed his eyes. All of the anger she had felt seemed to evaporate as she looked at his mangled body. It wasn't Klaus's job to injure him, no one would be allowed to touch Damon but her. He squeezed his eyes in pain and she ran her thumb over his lips.

She gently let his face go and turned to exit the room when he made a small sound she didn't recognise. It was fear, she was sure of it. It was such a strange sound to come from him that she turned back to look at him. His eyes were still glassy but he looked at her with something akin to longing. She was perplexed at this change in him and left the room quickly to make sure Klaus wasn't lurking nearby. She checked the other rooms and when she was satisfied she went back to the house. Klaus was sitting in the kitchen drinking wine when she walked in.

"What the hell are you playing at, you nearly killed him!" She shouted as he circled the wine around inside of the glass. He smiled at her mischievously.

"I think you might find that I sped along your training of him exponentially dear sister." He proclaimed, proud of himself.

"What?" She asked.

"Heard of Stockholm syndrome? No of course, you were in a coffin back then. Anyway, let's just say that you might find him a little more agreeable now, as long as he believes that you are his protector now that I am waiting to pounce from the wings." He smiled at her devilishly. She stared him out, unsure of whether he had planned this game.

"But now my punishments won't work." She commented, thinking it through. Klaus shook his head in disagreement.

"If anything they will work better. He fears death again. He knows deep down that you are too attracted to him to ever kill him so he wanted to die. Now he knows I will kill him, he's afraid again. He knows if you don't finish him, I will." He took a long gulp of wine and sat back in his chair satisfied. She nodded slowly considering the logic. She went to the fridge and lifted a blood bag, eyeing him as she moved.

"You're not going to feed him are you?"

"I don't want him to bleed out." She reasoned and he gave a short laugh again.

"You have so much to learn about torture sister. You don't have to make him bleed. Sit down and I will let you in on some tips." He patted the seat next to him and she sat down intrigued. Damon had been losing blood every time she had punished him and it was getting difficult to know when she could push his body for more because of it. His fainting on her earlier had been a wake-up call. She wanted him to last, so she had to remember that she also had to look after him.

It was strange that it took the molestation and torture of another vampire to make them feel connected again. He advised her to create a more permanent play room to keep him in which couldn't be detected should the younger Salvatore drop by. Klaus had been able to smell Damon's blood from the front door of the house, so she had to be more careful.

She made her way back out to the outbuilding and entered, thinking about Klaus's words. She could hear Damon's laboured breathing as she opened the door again. His head shot up warily as she entered. She tried to look sternly at him and he dropped his head again. She put a blood bag on the floor next to his feet and saw his whole body lean outwards from the wall towards it. She held his face in her hands again and tilted his chin up to look at her. His breathing was heavy as he tried to focus on her.

"I want to look after you Damon. Will you let me?" She cooed. He nodded slowly in response. She removed her hands and he groaned at the loss of contact. She pulled a satin scarf from her pocket and he blinked at it, not registering why she had it with her. She carefully wrapped it around his eyes as he shook slightly. She grabbed the bag at his feet and opened it carefully, taking a mouthful. She then leant forward and kissed his lips. He opened them automatically and she let the blood flow from her mouth into his. He swallowed, trying to capture her lips for more as she drew back. He squirmed needily and she took another large sip from the bag, leaning into his lips again. This time he sucked hungrily at her mouth, sweeping his tongue inside to gather more. She let him kiss her, enjoying his desperation as he began to moan in little bursts. She pulled back from him and he tried to follow her mouth.

"You are going to have to show me that you can follow instructions Damon." She said as he listened intently. "You belong to me." She affirmed.

"R'bekah…" He choked and she touched his cheek, "...hurts." he choked again. She placed the tube to the blood bag into his mouth, holding it for him while he drank. His whole body seemed to shake from the intensity of the pain he was feeling. He finished the bag and tilted his head back, waiting for the blood to work. Satisfied he would heal up she left him to sleep again.

"Thank you." She was sure she heard him mumble as she closed the door behind her.


	10. a wee message about Damon

Just a wee note in case any of you are worrying about where I am going with the story. Let me just say that this IS NOT and WILL NOT BECOME Dabekah. It's much more fun playing mind games and messing with the characters.


	11. Chapter 10 (b)

CHAPTER 10

Rebekah threw her school bag down in a heap as she fetched herself some wine from the fridge. That damned Doppelganger bitch had provoked her again. Maybe it wouldn't be such bad play to drag her by her skinny little throat and throw her in with Damon for a few days. Elena had been sniffing around with the witch behind Stefan's' back. She had overheard them trying out a spell to locate Damon, much to the disapproval of the witch, but Elena's incessant whining had won the stupid girl over. They were getting too close. She had hung her head in relief that the witchy-woo's spell hadn't worked. I guess you couldn't locate vampires like you could humans, which was helpful. Something deep in Rebekah's stomach told her to be on alert though. Elena always managed to stomp around and find things she shouldn't. She couldn't have her ruin everything, not after all the progress she had made with Damon.

She gulped down her wine and reached for a fresh blood bag. She had given him one yesterday to heal him and although she was tempted to submit him to some more blood rage again after the wild sex they had had, she hoped he would be a little more forthcoming today, as Klaus had suggested. She headed out to the outbuilding, trying to shake off her irritation. Seeing Damon would chase her vengeful thoughts away.

He looked visibly better now that the gaping hole in his chest had healed. His wrists were raw from rubbing against the metal manacles though, as he had evidently had trouble remaining on his legs all night. He lifted his head as she entered.

"Rebekah?" He asked quietly, nervously. She should have blindfolded him before now, it was nice to play with his senses that little bit more. She smiled to herself, tip toeing around the room, making him look around trying to follow her sounds. He was frightened, his body alert and somewhat disorientated. Fantastic! She could hear his heart rate speed up as she approached him. He tensed his body as she stepped up to him. She decided not to speak to him today, just to confuse his senses. Klaus had filled her in on how she could make him more obedient through instinctual bonding. She would care for his needs until he relied on her to do so and would relate comfort with her. It was certainly easier than stabbing him all of the time, although she might miss inflicting pain for a while.

She reached up and cupped his cheek tenderly and he relaxed into her hand, recognising her immediately, she stroked his cheek and tore the top off the blood bag. His body tensed again at the sound and his fangs descended. She traced his lips and he parted them enough that she could touch his fangs. She pierced her thumb with one and he lifted his head in surprise as she let him suck her finger into his mouth and lick away her blood. She pulled her thumb back out and he parted his lips again wanting more. She placed the tube in his mouth and he drank, savouring the fresh taste. He let his usual small moans escape as he drank hungrily and she felt herself flush. It was going to be hard not to have him today. As she held the bag to his mouth she stroked her fingers down his chest with her other, watching him shiver. He still had some bruising over his ribs from where Nicklause had punched through yesterday. He tensed his muscles slightly as she traced over the bruise. She was pleased to see that the small growth of hair normally present on his skin there had grown back. She gently ran a finger over one of his nipples and he shivered again as his nipple responded to her. She hadn't really paid much attention to his nipples before so she leant her head down to the skin experimentally and licked over the sensitive skin slowly. He jerked his head, spilling some blood down his chin in surprise. She laughed to herself stroking his other nipple with her thumb as she licked the blood from his chin. He hummed as she did so and she felt him harden against her leg.

She discarded the blood bag on the floor and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed back without resignation and she melted against his body. This was what she wanted, today at least. She enjoyed all sides of him, fighter, animal, weakling and obedient. She reached her hand down in between them and took him in her hand. His breathing quickened and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss as she stroked him firmly. He moaned inside of her mouth and had to break away from her to breathe as she sped up her stroking. His cheeks flushed and he laid his head back against the wall. For the first time he was actually letting himself enjoy her touch, it made her hot and wanting. He began to sweat and breathe in short gasps as she tightened her hold on him. He couldn't help moving into her hand, arching his back from the wall frantically as she watched in awe of his willingness to play. He was quickly losing control and she knew it as he began to moan in higher pitches. He was so beautiful when he was about to erupt. He shuddered as he climaxed into her hand.

She milked him with a few more strokes until he was spent and struggling to stand. His mouth was open as he leaned against the wall for support. She looked up and noticed his wrists were bleeding from the rubbing of the restraints and she bit her lip. She liked him strung up, but he had been so willing today. She reached up and unfastened one side and he winced as she had to peel the metal band away from his skin. She then undid the other and he squeezed his wrists one at a time, trying to let blood return to them and heal his wounds. She leaned him against the wall with one hand and he froze. She took one of his hands up to her mouth at a time and licked away his blood carefully. She then led him by his hands over to the bed and lay him down on his side. His body seemed to melt into the soft bed, which was such solace from the hard wall or stone floor he had been sleeping on for days. She left his blindfold on as he began to relax and breathe deeply. She knew he would sleep pretty soon so she lay down beside him, pulling her hair out of the way and putting her hand on his hip lightly, stroking his side. She gently guided his head down to her neck and let him bite sleepily, drinking for a few minutes before he pulled back and fell asleep soundly. This strategy was working much better than the constant struggle with him.

As he slept silently next to her she lay on her back contemplating her insane life. Lately Damon had become her only obsession and she was losing focus because of her constant need for him. It felt as though she were his slave. Perhaps she was too close to all of this and she needed to step back a bit, treat him like a slave rather than a beloved pet. She chewed her lip considering spending some time away from him, at least until Elena's little search had winded down. She half suspected that Caroline had scented his aroma in the air in their class today. It wouldn't be surprising considering that she was touching him at every available opportunity. Even right now her instincts were to sleep here beside him, but she knew she had to leave. She couldn't risk this sort of emotional attachment to him. No, she had to treat him like a pet for a while to establish the boundaries. She wouldn't speak to him, keep him blindfolded and semi-restrained. She looked over at him again as he slept and stroked down his side. He moved into her touch and she smiled. She didn't trust that he would leave the blindfold as it was so she would have to secure his hands again. She looked over at the table covered in various apparatus and tools but didn't see anything that would suffice. She pulled the belt out from around her waist, ensuring it was real leather and then took his hands in hers. He was in deep sleep and didn't budge as she wrapped the belt around as many times as it would go, fastening it securely. She stood up and covered him with the blanket at the end of the bed, before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

She had managed not to give in and take him again for a whole week. She had maintained distance from him physically and verbally, other than to hold him as she fed him. She was happy that she had managed to leave him blindfolded and bound by his hands the entire time, even though she missed those blue eyes at times. He had spoken for the first few days, almost desperate for the sound of another voice but she had relented. Eventually he had stopped and was now relying on instinct whenever she came to him.

She sighed as she sat down at the counter top. She had barely retained anything from her classes as she daydreamt about what he might be thinking or doing in her absence. Stefan had actually tried to have a civil conversation with her today which was odd. She had barely listened to a word he was saying as she studied his features – so unlike Damon's to the point where it was difficult to believe that they were brothers. It hadn't helped with her concentration. She stood up and headed out in her normal routine to go see him.

She creaked the door open and gasped when she took in his figure, half sprawled out of the bed shaking. She rushed forward, trying to remember her vow not to speak to him anymore. He was a pet not a person! When she touched his arm to help him back into the bed he gasped and tried to pull away like she had burned him. It was then she noticed the small pin prick marks on his arms. Klaus had been here while she was at school. He had talked about using vervain coated needles for punishments, evidently he had decided to try it out for himself. She saw red. Damon was actually cowering from her as he still had his blindfold on and was unaware who was present. She didn't like him like this at all. She tried to stroke his arm to let him know that he was ok but he was on survival mode again and shrank further into himself with every touch. She stood up frustrated, marching back towards the house as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Don't touch him again Nick, I'm warning you!" She didn't even wait for him to respond as she hung up in fury. She went to the kitchen for some blood bags and then returned to the outside of the outbuilding, quickly entering in her code and changing it to something different. She had no idea how he had known what her pin was but he definitely wouldn't know this one. She re-entered Damon's room to find him a little calmer now. She sat down next to him and removed his blind fold slowly so as not to startle him. He looked at her reserved and worn out. She reached down and undid the belt she had wrapped around his wrists, noticing the tearing in the leather where he had tried to bite through it. She gave a small smile, pleased to see that he wasn't completely catatonic yet. He looked surprised as she removed his restraints and didn't dare to move even though his hands were now free. She put a blood bag in his hands and he held it for a moment staring at it before putting it to his lips. His eyes never left hers the entire time he drank from the bag. He drained it much too quickly and she frowned, looking at the marks still remaining on his skin from the needles. She reached out to him to take the empty bag and he gave it to her still eyeing her warily. He did seem different now, almost childlike. She stroked up his arm and he froze watching her, as though he were waiting to be stuck with another needle. She lay down next to him, facing him. He made no effort to move or speak. She actually wished he'd say something, some sarcastic remark to intentionally piss her off but he didn't.

She brought the other blood bag out from her pocket and opened it for him as he watched. She leaned in towards him but he pushed himself back from her. She reached out stroking his cheek softly and guided his head to the blood bag she was holding out to him. Although he was capable of holding it himself he let her hold it to his mouth. He finally closed his eyes and drank deeply. Well she had wanted him broken and it appeared as though he finally was. Why wasn't she more ecstatic about it? He moved closer to her again as the bag began to empty and she put her arm around his waist, bringing him closer into her body. He sighed as he finished the last of the blood and she threw the empty bag over his shoulder onto the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes almost peacefully. He parted his lips just enough for her body temperature to shoot up as she studied his full lower lip. He had the most succulent lips and she loved biting his bottom one especially. She leant in and kissed him carefully. To her surprise he responded again, subtly tilting his head to allow her more depth of pressure and then he opened his mouth to her. She placed her tongue inside his mouth, savouring him as he held perfectly still other than with his lips. She could feel her stomach start to burn. She hadn't had him in a week and she wanted him. The stress caused by all of the other puppets in this game Klaus was playing was starting to irritate her and she just wanted a release. She was sure that he was now prepared to give it her.

She began to stroke his thigh and hip as she continued kissing him. He moved voluntarily closer, into her touch and sighed. Klaus had put him through so much agony today that her soft comforting touch must be wonderful in comparison. That was what Klaus had been talking about when he suggested this course of _training_. This must mean that the more affection she showed him, the more he might respond positively to her. She ran her fingers slowly up his body as he curved into her and was pleased when he reached out and pulled her into him by her waist. She hummed into his mouth and his kisses became a little more passionate, as though he was seeking escape and release from her too. He desperately wanted endorphins to chase away the horrors of the day. She started undoing her clothing while mid-kissing and he tried to help her. Once she was divested of her clothing she pulled him into her again, pausing to place small bites along his throat. He froze when she did so, worrying she may bite to hurt him again but she stroked his back gently to reassure him. She rolled him on top of her and he looked down at her in surprise. She wanted him to lead this time, without compulsion. He seemed to realise this and licked his lips. She smiled warmly and put her arms up on either side of her head as a gesture for him to be dominant and she watched as the veins under his eyes became more prominent from lust. He liked that she was giving him some control. He leant down into her neck and nuzzled her as she held him close to her chest, tracing circles around his shoulder blades. He bit down carefully, almost in fear of whether she would permit him to do so, but she merely held him tighter to her and he drank her in, in several gulps before stopping and licking the wounds. She sighed and he lifted his head to kiss her again.

She couldn't believe the change in him as he began to caress her body nervously, almost like it was his first time. She had had him when he was wild, fighting, raw or struggling, but this was new. It was sweet. He kissed over her nipples, putting his clever mouth to good use despite his nerves and she moaned freely, tilting her body up into him. Her sounds encouraged him and he began kissing down her taut stomach as she lay back trusting him. He began to spread open her legs and looked up at her cautiously, asking for permission with his expression. She parted her legs and took in a shaky breath as he traced over her core with his lips. She clenched her body tight as he slowly began to caress her with his mouth and tongue. He had done this when he was dreaming that she was Elena but right now he was doing this voluntarily and that fact increased her arousal so much more as she panted and gasped as he focussed on pleasuring her. She writhed unashamedly as he sent sparks running through her body, running his tongue inside and outside of her with perfected skill. She cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive peak in her and she grabbed him, pulling him up onto her again. He buried his face in her neck as she reached down and took hold of him, guiding him inside of her. He began gently to rock into her, breathing into her skin as she gyrated into him. This was what making love felt like.

Her head began to spin as he thrust deeper and sped up, kissing her neck sloppily as she moaned breathlessly.

"Oh god!" She cried, feeling her body beginning to clench as he changed his angle slightly. His breathing was becoming laboured now too, every breath blowing across her skin and increasing her sensitivity.

"Damon!" She cried out, bucking wildly up into him as he began to moan too. She couldn't hold back any longer as she turned her head and bit down into his shoulder. He cried in surprise, stopping his thrusts momentarily. This wasn't going to be about pain or draining him this time. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pressed him further into her neck and he bit down too in bliss as he began to rock into her again. Their bodies were on fire and both had to pull their fangs back to breathe as they climaxed together, shaking and trying to catch some air. They looked at each other amazed as they panted trying to regulate their breathing. Damon's arms could barely hold him up to look down at her so she rolled them both over and kissed him, holding him like he was precious china. He closed his eyes to focus on breathing as she sat back straddling him, keeping him inside of her for as long as possible. The sweat running down his body was glorious and an extra reminder of their passion. She followed a trail of sweat that had run down from his neck with her tongue and he hummed. She begrudgingly let him slip out of her as she got up from the bed and went over to the bath tub. She turned the taps on to draw him a bath. Although he was exactly as she wanted him right now she had to be sure to maintain the line between them and prove to him continually that she was his master. He turned on his side to watch her. Once the bath was run she turned everything off and motioned to him. He got up with some effort and approached her. He stopped in front of her and she realised that he was waiting for her to get in with him. She shook her head and guided him in as his face fell a fraction.

He climbed into the bath and lay back his head as the warmth enveloped him. He missed his own bath at home. Home. It felt like a distant memory growing foggier every hour he spent here in this locked cell. He felt his heart squeeze as he realised he would never be home again. He let out a shaky breath, trying to hide the pain that seized his chest. He had done what she had wanted, he had made love to her. What else could she possibly want from him? He opened his eyes, realising instantly that they were blurry. He tried his hardest not to blink but trying not to think about it, made it all the more inevitable. He blinked and tears fell down his cheeks, racing towards the corners of his mouth. He turned his head to the side trying to hide this embarrassing sign of utter defeat and loneliness from her but he knew she was watching him like a prized dog.

She mercifully didn't comment on the tears as they continued to drip down his face. If he had had the strength he would have gritted his teeth and pulled himself together but what was the point? It made no difference to his situation. He rested his cheek against the cold porcelain of the bath tub as she washed him. He opened his eyes to look at his arm resting over the bath. He could see that there were still some pin pricks left there. It must have been Klaus, he realised now. He shuddered slightly as he realised how vulnerable he was now that Klaus had access to him also. Feeling his shudder Rebekah cupped his face and stroked his tears with her thumb. His heart surged with hope.

"Please…" Damon whispered, "Let me go." His chest filled with desperation and a small spark of hope that she would realise that she couldn't keep him forever if she wanted him to live. He felt like a shadow of himself and he was scared that he was losing the will to move or speak, since she had stopped talking to him. His eyes were wide and tear stained, begging any part of her that still had any humanity and love within her to set him free. He saw her mouth straighten into a thin line and his heart began to thunder in his ears. She commenced washing him again and he held his breath waiting for her to respond. He grabbed her hand in his and leaned forward to be nearer to her.

"Please." He whispered again more urgently, his voice breaking and she squeezed his hand before placing his hand back in the water. She said nothing. His breath came in short clipped notes as he willed her to say something, anything. She got back to her feet and looked down at him blankly. His heart fell painfully.

"I won't let him hurt you again." She whispered and left him to sink back into the tub, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

Rebekah had tossed and turned all night, thinking about Damon. She'd never seen him so completely devoid of strength before. He had made love to her as though they were a couple of virgins and it had been…amazing. It had been everything that she had imagined it would be. She had felt loved. It was strange and terrifying. She hadn't set out with this plan to fall in love with him or expect anything akin to love from him. This was always supposed to be about making him feel like he was helpless to overpower her in any fashion. She had felt so humiliated after he and Sage had gone into her head stealing her thoughts, when she had really believed that he wanted her. She had wanted to make him pay, make him feel unbelievable agony, panic, fear, vulnerability…but she hadn't expected that he would show her affection and plead. Begging and pleading were not the same thing. She enjoyed him begging to be allowed to climax, begging not to be hurt or to be fed but he had pleaded for his survival in that bath tub. The look in his eyes was so sincere that she had almost given into him. She had had to leave and get some fresh air.

The fact was, even if she wanted to let him go she couldn't now. It had gone too far. She needed him here, needed him like a lifeline and if she let him go he would return to his former self and probably laugh at her weakness. She clenched the covers around her as she considered it. She sighed as she closed her eyes, begging for sleep to come and ease her conscience…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The school day had been tedious at best as she gratefully got into her car and slumped forward tired. She had so badly wanted to be normal and normal equalled going to school, but right now all she cared about was getting back to Damon. She could happily stay in that outbuilding with him 24 hours a day if she could. She knew it was unhealthy but she was still so drawn to him. He was like the finest of bourbon in taste, smell and form. She smiled at the comparison and realised how long it had been since he must have had any alcohol. She knew how much he drank normally, so he must miss it. Perhaps if she brought him some it would perk him up a little, cheer him up enough for her lie with him again today. She drove to the liquor store and picked up a bottle of his favourite brandy. She had noticed his preference for this brand when she had been at the Boarding house on several occasions.

She bounced happily to the outbuilding and entered. He was laying on the bed with his back to her. She decided she would speak to him today saying as he had held her so tenderly yesterday and she thought he deserved a treat. She walked around to sit by his side facing him. He was staring into nowhere, covered with the blanket she had left him. She reached out and stroked his arm, pleased to see the pin prick marks had finally gone.

"I brought you a present." She said cheerfully, but he didn't respond simply staring at the wall. She brought the brandy from behind her back and dangled it in front of him. He paid no heed but blinked. She frowned.

"Don't be like that. I know this is your favourite." She opened the bottle and sniffed the aroma. It was reassuringly expensive and she took a sip from it rolling it around her mouth. She made a sound of enjoyment as she swallowed. He still didn't move. She leaned towards him and let the scent of the bourbon fill his nostrils. He closed his eyes. She stroked through his hair, petting him, enjoying how soft his hair was and how it fell over his forehead so leisurely.

"Don't you want some?" She asked cupping his face with one hand. He opened his eyes again as she placed the bottle to his lips. He took in a deep gulp of the bourbon and she smiled to see some hint of enjoyment reverberate through his expression. This had been a good idea. She took the bottle back and took another swig from it, tasting him on the neck of the bottle. He watched her swallowing. She handed him the bottle and he took it from her, finally showing signs or life. She got up stretching and removing her jacket as he drank repeatedly from the bottle. She turned to watch him enjoy it and he stopped, placing the bottle on the floor as he watched her.

"You don't want anymore?" She asked surprised at his restraint. He merely looked at her blankly. She crawled up the bed to him slowly, enticingly. He leaned back down to lie on his back looking up at ceiling.

"Yesterday was amazing Damon. It almost felt human of you." She lay facing him stroking her fingers down his chest. He blinked continuing to stare upwards as though the ceiling held more attraction than her speech. She leaned over him, stroking his hair from his forehead and he closed his eyes. She traced over the curve of his cheekbone down onto his neck before leaning into his shoulder and placing a kiss there. She nuzzled his neck, drinking in his scent and pierced the delicate skin taking a sip. She could taste the alcohol in his blood already and it made him even more delicious than normal. She hummed and stroked his arm affectionately as she drank some more. She could feel the short bursts of pleasure and she held him against her. They had both exchanged blood yesterday willingly and she had enjoyed it immensely. She might encourage him to do it more often. She lifted her head after a burst of pleasure rippled through her and looked up at his face. He was staring blankly at the ceiling again. She frowned. That last burst should have affected him like her it had been so strong. She swept her hair away to expose her neck for him and leant to give him access, but he ignored her. She touched his face in an effort to draw his attention away from the ceiling and he finally looked at her.

"Drink." She commanded but in a small voice. He blinked and looked towards her neck. She could see the veins in his eyes come forward but he made no effort to move. She leant down towards his mouth as she stroked his arm in encouragement but he still didn't move. She sighed frustrated and lifted his head, pressing his lips to her skin as she waited. He lay limply as she held him there, leaving his arms hanging down by his side and his mouth closed. She held him there for several seconds before she pulled back confused. He had his eyes closed, veins still present. She hadn't fed him today, he should be hungry.

"What's wrong?" She frowned still holding him up cradling his head in one hand. "Damon?" She sighed exasperated at his lack of response. She held him by his shoulders and shook him but other than opening his eyes to stare blankly right through her he did nothing else. She pushed him back onto his back and he lay like a crumpled piece of paper. She sat back flabbergasted and frustrated, unsure of what was wrong with him. He had craved her affection so much of late that even the tiniest crumb of physical touch from her was taken with desperation. Perhaps he needed some comfort zeroed in on him alone rather than it being a mutual sharing or about what she wanted him to do to her. She bit her lip as she regarded him. He had pulled the blanket almost up to his chin before she had entered and it wasn't because he was cold. Vampires didn't feel the cold, so he had pulled the blanket up to comfort himself. She would have to throw him a proverbial bone.

She slid her hands under the blanket, stroking him tenderly down his chest. Today she would pleasure him, make him feel good. She stroked down over his gorgeous hip bones following the lines and indentations of his muscle to his manhood. He was soft and she frowned again. He was normally hard within minutes of being touched. She would have to work a little harder then. She pulled his blanket aside and climbed under it, tucking it back around them both and she kissed him down his chest. She would take her time and make it as virgin-like as possible, considering that it had made such an improvement to her enjoyment yesterday when he had touched her like that. She loved how silky and unblemished his skin was as she stroked his chest in between kisses. His breathing picked up a little and she slid her hand down to test his response. He still wasn't fully erect yet so she caressed him, running her tongue over his nipples until they protruded. He had had a sensitive response when she had touched his nipples before but he still lay limp on the bed this time. She could feel his erection grow at least, so she kissed her way down to his groin and down onto his manhood. She ended up submerged under the blanket but it might increase the experience for him anyway if he couldn't see her. She licked up the side of his manhood and kissed the tip. The muscles in his leg twitched as she sucked in the head and ran her tongue across the opening where she knew he would be the most sensitive. She could hear his heart beat racing as she took him in and sucked him like a popsicle. This would get his attention.

His body tensed as she continued, moving him out to her lips and then sucking him back in as deep as she could go, over and over again. He was trying to hold back she could tell. She could almost sense his urge to thrust into her mouth, but for some reason he was stopping himself. She stroked his thighs to let him know that he didn't have to hold back but he continued to. God he was being stubborn today! She reached down to cup his testicles and gently massaged them as she sucked harder. He wouldn't be able to hold off forever. His breathing was becoming sharper and she began humming so that the vibration would go through him, hoping it would tip him over the edge. He was losing it as she heard him utter a small gasp. She smiled pleased and took him down her throat to the point of almost swallowing him. He came with a cry and a shudder and she swallowed satisfied. Perhaps his mood would be better now. She crept back up under the covers and propped herself up on her hands to look into his face. His eyes were closed as he regulated his breathing and his cheeks were flushed. He always looked so human in these moments. His lashes were so long and dark, she had the urge to kiss his eyelids but she stopped herself, stroking his cheek as he caught his breath. She leaned over him for the bottle of bourbon on the floor by his side and sat up to have a gulp of it.

He opened his eyes and watched her gulp so she aimed the bottle in his direction offering it to him. He stared blankly at it and turned his head away.

"Oh for goodness sake Damon. Don't be a drama queen and just have a drink with me." She said annoyed but he ignored her again. She slammed the bottle down angrily and grabbed his face in between her hands, forcibly turning his head back to face her. He returned his gaze to the ceiling and she grunted unhappily.

"Stop this nonsense!" She commanded but he didn't even blink. She brought her hand back and slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He stared on so she slapped him again harder, knocking his head away to the side. He closed his eyes leaving his head facing away towards the door. She huffed, stifling a growl and tore the blanket from his body, standing up.

"You're making me angry Damon. Are you listening to me?" He opened his eyes staring at the door. "You are here to please me. If you can't do that then I might as well dispose of you, because it is all you are good for!" She shouted, feeling her fingers itching to harm him. She walked around the bed and kneeled down before his gaze, gritting her teeth.

"Don't make me hurt you." She hissed grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling so hard that some of his hair came away in her hand. He blinked a few times as the pain washed through him. She growled and lunged for his throat, tearing him open messily and drinking. He became even limper as he sank into the bed and she drained him. His eyes drooped heavily as she let him go, wiping blood from her nose and cheeks with the arm of her sweater. She was madder than hell as she stood back up again. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer as he lost consciousness and she left him there, taking the bourbon and his blanket as she slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't hate me guys hahaha. It's not yet the end for our Damon I promise, stay with me…

CHAPTER 12

She was beyond angry as she paced the garden, trying to think of a solution to this problem. She had thought that they were finally at the point where she could get what she wanted from him. What was it she wanted again? When all of this had started she had wanted to hurt him physically and mentally until he submitted. She had done that and now he was subservient to the point of being almost catatonic and it wasn't fun. She growled clenching her fists in frustration. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

He responded to sexual stimulation and pain so she was going to have to work out how to use these to stir him up again. She wished that she was capable of turning off her emotions and not caring whether he lay like a sack of potatoes while she took him, but she had lost that ability hundreds of years ago. She let out a breath. She regretted draining him now that she was calmer, but it had been the only thing she could think of doing to stop herself from killing him she had been so enraged. Now she would have to feed him before she tried out some other techniques to bring him out of his head. She took a deep breath and headed back to the house.

His eyes haunted her. She couldn't shake it off as she sat down to think. Her fingers twitched as she looked over at her cell phone on the table. Klaus would probably know how to resolve this, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she had lost control. She clenched her jaw. If she let him near Damon again, god knows what would happen. No, she could deal with this. If she could just bring him round a little, she could compel him to be more agreeable. She had realised quickly that in his current state compulsion wouldn't help matters. He was retreating inside of his head and she needed stimulation to bring him back before he was gone forever. Even in his compliance he was stubborn and she knew that if he pulled back completely from the world he wouldn't come back. She grabbed a knife from the counter, testing the blade. Pain would rouse him. No one could ignore pain. She would need more than that though. She would need to bargain with him enough for him to remain. Perhaps she could make his time here more comfortable somehow. Perhaps she could move him back to her bedroom where he would be more comfortable, give him his favourite bourbon, plenty of girls to drink from when he wanted them… She clicked her tongue considering these allowances. Would they suffice? There was only one way to know. She grabbed some blood bags and headed back to review the damage she had caused.

He was still unconscious, his neck an angry red and bleeding still. His head had fallen at an awkward angle as he'd slumped. It must have taken a lot of self control for him not to struggle against her as she attacked him. Self control was good, it meant he was still aware of his body. She stood for a few moments looking him over, her Damon. Lifeless, weak and heartbroken. Her chest burned and constricted. It couldn't be guilt could it? She shook the idea from her head as she approached him, scooping in behind him and pulling him into her lap. His head rolled back exposing his throat to her as he lay lifeless. She dabbed her fingers over the wound, surprised that it hadn't healed a little. She adjusted his head so that it lay against her shoulder, opening a blood bag with her teeth and opening his lips with her fingers. She poured a little into his mouth, waiting for him to respond. It took longer than it should have before his lips twitched. She sighed relieved and placed the bag to his mouth. It was a slow process and she felt as though she was on tender hooks the entire time as he opened his eyes with excruciating slowness. She slumped and held him tighter as she began to relax from the stress. His neck was healing nicely now and she cradled his head as she opened the second blood bag and put it to his lips. He opened his mouth wider and took it in, remaining still in her arms while she rocked them gently almost as though she were trying to lull him. His cheek still burned from where she had slapped him and she traced her fingers over it as he finished the blood bag. She hoped he might look up at her once he was done with the blood but as soon as he was finished drinking he zoned out again. She squeezed him, hoping he might respond but his gaze became the same as it had been before. She stifled a grunt of frustration. She couldn't let herself get angry like she had earlier. She had to focus on keeping him here in the now. She whispered his name a few times but he didn't even blink, even when she stroked over his stomach towards his groin. Even the gooseflesh that normally appeared under her hands didn't respond. He was a shell. She lay him down on his back and got on top of him.

The knife lay by her side and she looked at it, still unsure of whether this would work. She had to try something. She took it in hand and made a small cut on his bicep, small enough that he didn't bleed too much – she didn't want to have to keep filling him and draining him all of the time. The cuts had to be adequate enough to cause pain but no severe blood loss. As she dragged it slowly across, he didn't even blink. She bit her lip nervously. She made another cut under his collar bone and this time she detected a very slight tremor. That was hopeful. She looked at his face, watching closely for any response. He wasn't even bothering to close his eyes now, he just stared like a zombie. She stroked her thumb over the new cut and pressed her thumb into it, opening it a little more and she definitely felt another tremor go through him. She whispered his name and he blinked once. Elated she made a slightly longer cut over his chest and he took in a breath. He was coming back quickly. She squeezed him by the shoulders.

"Damon, you have to tell me to stop or I am going to hurt you." She appealed to any sense of self preservation that he still harboured. His gaze remained the same. She cut a line down his abdomen, fussing as she went in deeper than she had intended. Blood dribbled down his side and she leant down and licked over the wound. His muscles twitched, tightening. She looked up at him again and he blinked.

"Please come back to me." She whispered, more to herself than to him in all honesty. She stood up abruptly and shed her clothing. She crawled back over him and took his manhood in hand. He was soft, now even this part of his body was unresponsive. She squeezed it as she made a small cut inside his thigh, he let out a breath again so she bit into the cut, sweeping her tongue along it and felt his manhood twitch as she pulled a gulp of blood from him. She began to stoke him as she felt him begin to gradually harden. She wanted to see his eyes change as well though so she began making small bites all over his body, drinking just enough each time to send orgasmic waves through him. He began to shiver and she smiled egged on. She returned to his manhood and lowered her head to take him in like before. He couldn't ignore a climax. She worked hard at it, concentrating on her technique as she began to hear him make small sounds. He was close. She pulled up and looked at his face, his eyes were a little more normal. She lowered herself down onto him and he closed his eyes. She would be gentle and observe every flicker on his face. She began to rock slowly over him, watching as his cheeks tinted.

She threw her head back, angling her body so that he was deeper inside of her now and she used every muscle in her abdomen to bring him as much pleasure as possible. He blinked a few times and his breathing became rapid. She took his hands from his sides and placed them on her hips. He kept them there as she moved with more urgency and he finally looked towards her. She smiled and squeezed her hands over his as she felt him shudder. He opened his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as his orgasm hit him like a truck. He didn't make a sound, just hung his mouth open as his body spasmed beneath her. She wasn't quite ready to finish but this was about bringing him back so she slowed to a stop and leaned forwards to watch him ride out the sensation. He tilted his head back slightly as his breathing became ragged. He dropped his hands from her hips and lay them limply at his sides again. She carefully got up and crawled up to his face, cupping his cheeks with both hands as she called his name. His eyes were closed still as he closed his mouth, calming down and she was desperate to see his beautiful blue irises again. He slowly deflated as he relaxed. He looked sleepy, but she had to find out how with her he was as she called his name and ran her thumbs over his cheekbones. Very slowly he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Damon are you with me?" She asked apprehensively. He didn't answer. "Please speak to me. I will give you a reward." She encouraged nodding at him. He didn't speak. "What do you need?" She continued helplessly. "Fresh blood? I can bring someone to you. I can give you everything Damon, I can make you feel better. Just please answer me." She bit her lip watching him. He blinked as though he were considering her offer. He turned his head slightly towards the doorway and she looked around to it.

"I will take you out of here, back to the house with me. Would you like that?" She ventured and he looked at her again thinking.

"No." He whispered so quietly she had to lean in to be sure he had actually spoken. She frowned not understanding why he would want to stay here in this dungeon like room full of instruments of torture. She knew what he wanted, she wasn't an idiot. Of course he wanted to leave, just not with her. He wanted to go home, but he couldn't. He still didn't understand that she couldn't let him go home ever again. This was the way things were now and she had hoped he would eventually resign himself to his fate, but not like this. She stroked his forehead.

"This is your home now. I can make it better, I promise." She vowed and he closed his eyes. She felt his body tense a moment and she looked down at his chest, wondering if he was going to vomit. His body shook for a moment and she held him to her worried.

"Damon? Are you ok?" She asked. After a moment his body relaxed again, sagging into her and she slid herself behind him, holding him in her lap again trying to comfort him. He opened his eyes. She whispered his name to him, clutching him to her breast. He wasn't going to talk and she just knew it. She turned his chin up to look at her and then she saw his eyes. Panic filled her as she pulled him roughly up to lay his head on her shoulder. His eyes were vacant and she shouted shaking him but nothing roused him. She stood up still shaking him, slapping him to get a response, any response but he was gone…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

Nothing she did from this point changed his face at all. She had tried cutting him again but now there was no sign of life. She had sobbed frustrated, even rubbing vervain into a cut hoping it would give him a jolt but he was gone. She had fallen exhausted by his side as she realised she had destroyed him utterly. She felt like a monster. Against her own rules she had slept there that night, curled into him, clutching him against her as though he were her blanket, but she received no comfort from it. When she awoke the next morning he was still in the same position she had left him and it felt like a dagger in her guts. She got up and dressed herself on autopilot, trying not to glance at him like this. She didn't know whether he would even feed now. She left the door ajar, no longer caring to lock it as she knew that he wouldn't try to escape. He would never try to escape or put up a fight again. Damon Salvatore was dead and gone and it felt like no victory.

She made her way to school, in desperate need of some kind of distraction. She didn't know what to do with him now. She couldn't use his body for pleasure anymore because there was no pleasure when he was like a corpse – a real corpse. She would have to properly dispose of him, put him out of his misery once and for all. She hadn't ever really wanted to kill him and now she was going to have to. Her final act of power over him would be one of mercy. She ghosted through the corridors all day, not really paying attention to the droves of humans warily stepping out from her path as she stared blankly ahead. She turned a corner and walked full force into Elena. Elena gasped in surprise and then stepped back, her mouth forming into a line. Rebekah had no patience for her today and growled, almost ambivalent to the fact that her fangs were visible. Stefan quickly joined them, glancing around to make sure that no one had observed Rebekah's predatory sounds and obvious signs of vampirism. He looked at her, cocking his head to the side for a moment as he held Elena by the shoulders, encouraging her to back step further and change direction to follow him to the next class. Elena glared at her and turned, supported by Stefan's arm around her shoulders to walk away. Rebekah could feel the urge for a killing spree pop into her mind. It would be fun to wipe the floor with a few of Elena's nearest and dearest. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt…yes, she might just do that. She had held back for so long on killing them because she had enjoyed watching them dance around protecting each other, but right now they were like locusts to her.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't showered this morning and her hair was untameable. She was normally groomed to perfection so perhaps that's why everyone could sense the instability of her psyche today. She decided to leave and go home. She couldn't trust herself here today and she had a body to dispose of now. She turned on her heel and left.

The drive back to the house was nerve-wracking. How was she going to do it? Stake him? Remove his head? She gulped down bile at the thought of the latter. She liked his head, his eyes, his lips…no, she would stake him. She doubted he would feel it now anyway he was so far gone. This was a mercy killing and she had to do it with finesse. Elena's friends she would tear apart as they begged for mercy but Damon would have her utmost respect and reverence in this. She abandoned her car half hazardly in the drive, not bothering to lock it as she walked in slowly. She went to the kitchen and lifted a chair, twisting off one of the legs. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. She had had him for 3 weeks that she had hoped would turn out to last several years at least, but she had pushed it all onto him too quickly. If she ever did this again, she would have to take these lessons into consideration.

She made her way to the outbuilding gravely, feeling as though she should have some kind of death march music playing alongside her. She punched in the code and the panel beeped with an error message. She frowned typing it in again to get the same error message. In her state of remorse she had typed in the old code. Muddled she rubbed her forehead with his fingers trying to think what she had changed it to. She had typed it in yesterday and repeatedly for days before that so she should know it off by heart by now. She knew her emotions over killing him were what was fogging her brain and she growled peeved that emotions could overwhelm her so easily. She ripped the panel from the wall in a rage and kicked fiercely at the door until it came away from its hinges. She stepped over it in distaste, shaking her head and entered Damon's room. The door was still ajar like she had left it earlier and her heart sank when she saw him catatonic. She walked over to him, sitting down beside him and she sighed mournfully. Even like this he was a vision of beauty. A real life statue of Greek perfection. She lifted her hand and trailed it down his torso, feeling every bump and line. She would miss his body, his buttery smooth skin and dark black treasure trail. She decided to take a few moments to appreciate his body one last time as she bent down and kissed his lips. She wanted to touch him everywhere, memorize every cell of him so she would never forget. His eyes had changed colour slightly and she stared into them, studying the greyish almost translucent quality they held. She had never met another person with eyes like that, maybe she never would again. She kissed his forehead sweetly, stroking her fingers through his hair. Maybe she would keep a lock of it as a keepsake. She stroked down his arms and leaned into his neck to take a deep breath of his scent - the perfume that was Damon Salvatore. She bit into his neck and drank a gulp, savouring the taste of his unique flavour. She had developed such a taste for it. She wasn't accustomed to drinking from other vampires these days and it had surprised her how much she had become addicted to his blood. She leaned back, licking her lips and felt a tear roll down her face as she regarded him.

She dragged her fingertips down over his eyelids, closing them so that he looked almost peaceful as though he was sleeping. She sat up, taking a deep breath as she lifted the stake. She ran her fingers through his chest hair above his heart as she held her breath. This was it, his final curtain call. She raised her hand high above his heart, wanting to make this a quick clean death for him and flexed her muscles as she prepared herself. Suddenly she heard a sound and she whipped her head around growling at the intrusion. Nicklause was not going to ruin her last moment with him by teasing her about this. She stood up blurring to the doorway as the scent hit her nostrils like smoke. Elena.

Infuriated she dove at Elena, throwing her onto the ground onto her back as she wheezed trying to breathe.

"What are you doing here?!" Rebekah screamed outraged as Elena tried to get a breath to answer her. Rebekah grabbed her throat like a wild animal, snapping her fangs at her.

"Damon." Elena choked and Rebekah laughed an insane sounding laugh as Elena's eyes widened in fear. She should have waited for Stefan, she should have told him her suspicions instead of coming here to snoop around by herself.

"You want to see Damon do you?! Ok then!" She threw Elena to the floor and stepped over her as she headed back into Damon's room. Elena got up coughing and gasping and followed in trepidation. If Damon was here, she needed to see that he was ok. She knew that he wouldn't leave her, he had promised but what had he been doing here with Rebekah for the past three weeks? Caroline had said that Rebekah had Damon's scent all over her recently and even Stefan picked up on it this afternoon. Stefan had tried to make out like Damon might have been fooling around with Rebekah to get back at them perhaps, but it didn't sit right. She and Damon had been through so much lately when Stefan had been all ripper and she knew that Damon loved her to much to do that to her. She still hadn't made up her mind over what she was wanted or who she wanted, but it didn't mean that she was ready to let Damon go. She followed Rebekah to a doorway and peeked inside. Rebekah blocked her view of most of the room.

"You want to see him? Well there he is." She stepped aside and Elena screamed. Damon looked dead.

"Damon?! Damon?!" She screamed as she dove into the room around Rebekah almost as though she had forgotten she was there. All Elena was aware of was Damon's lifeless body. The rest of the world didn't exist. She threw herself onto of him, touching his face, shaking him and checking him for wounds. She cried, trying to get a response from him.

"What have you done to him?!" Elena shouted angrily, not wanting to tear her gaze from the sight of him in fear she may miss some sign of life. Rebekah chuckled and closed the door to the room, trapping Elena inside. Elena cupped his face, whispering his name to him pleading for him to be alive, but he never moved. Tears fell from her face onto his pale skin as she lowered her head into his neck and cried, holding him close.

"What a performance Elena." Rebekah clapped slowly mocking her distress as Elena opened her eyes and pulled back to search his face again.

"Is he dead?" She whimpered through tears.

"Not yet but he will be in a minute." Rebekah said confidently. Elena whipped her head around to glare at her.

"Why are you doing this? What did you do to him?" Elena demanded angrily.

"Ooow. Is that a tiny little bite you are showing? Elena a poodle would be scarier than you." Rebekah laughed cruelly. She walked around to the end of the bed and looked at Damon, her face showing the tiniest hint of emotion for the briefest of seconds. Elena put her arms around his body protectively and it snapped Rebekah's attention back to her.

"I have been giving him an education of sorts. It's been a bit of a wild ride actually or should I say he has been a bit of a wild ride." Rebekah stalked around to the other side of the bed and lifted the wooden stake again, eyeing Elena's reaction. Elena gasped, tears spilling down her face as she realised that Rebekah meant to do it.

"Please Rebekah! Don't.." She cried out, trying to pull him into her protective embrace. His body was like lead to her and she struggled as his head rolled in towards her as though he were a puppet with broken strings.

"Please Elena, let's not pretend that you _care._ I mean, he's just the other brother to you. At least I enjoyed him." Rebekah hissed.

"No." Elena whispered closing her eyes. Rebekah regarded her, calculating.

"No?" She probed. Elena opened her eyes, shedding yet more tears and Rebekah sighed, already bored with her.

"You won't kill him. I know you're not capable of that much evil."

"Oh really? What do you think he and I have been doing all this time Elena? Eating cupcakes and braiding each others' hair? I have had him every which way whenever I wanted, especially when he didn't want it. I've had him till there's nothing left of him here for you, so don't think for a second that I'm incapable of finishing him." Elena gasped as she spoke, holding him tighter in disbelief at Rebekah's words.

"Please I know you are better than this, I know you feel for him." Elena begged and Rebekah snapped, lunging at her and tumbling all three of them onto the floor as she bit Elena neck fiercely. Elena screamed, but tried to block Damon with her body as Rebekah tried to grab him by his arm and remove him.

"You don't know anything about me!" Rebekah roared throwing Elena across the room and retrieving Damon from the floor, lifting him and placing him back on to the bed. Elena sobbed using the wall to help her stand up again as she held her neck in pain. She hadn't noticed that Damon was completely nude and she shook her head in horror, realising that what Rebekah was saying must be true. She wanted to be sick at the thought that Damon had been violated and tortured this whole time that everyone else had imagined him propping up a bar somewhere.

"How could you do this? Why?" Elena asked sincerely. She knew Rebekah was essentially just a girl, tortured by her overbearing brother, but still a girl deep inside who wanted love and companionship and normality. Every bone in Elena's body told her that it hadn't all been an act. Rebekah turned to her.

"It's not like he didn't deserve this Elena."

"No one deserves this, not even you or Klaus." Elena lowered her voice, trying to calm the situation down so she could reason with her. Rebekah raised an eyebrow at the mention of Klaus's name. She seemed lost for words.

"I know he hurt you, but please Rebekah you are in control here. You have the choice. You don't want to be this person, because if you do this there's no turning back."

"He's gone Elena. Wake up!" Rebekah gestured with the stake at Damon's body. Rebekah turned to look at him and Elena knew she saw emotion this time. She was positive.

"You didn't mean for this to happen." Elena surmised judging by Rebekah's body language. Rebekah shot her a look of pure aggression and she froze with her heart in her mouth.

"Please Rebekah I promise that we won't come after you. Just let him go. Don't become your brother." Elena whispered the last part, testing the waters and Rebekah flew at her in a blur, knocking them into the wall in a crash as they both screamed. Rebekah strangled her as Elena fought wildly against her. The room was dimming as Elena struggled to breathe. She was dying and she knew it as she panted, tears rolling down her face. Rebekah roared hitting her back into the wall in a frenzy.

"Stop." Rebekah heard the plead but gripped her closer in blood fever, her time for begging was over.

"R'bekah…" the same pleading tone, though the voice was strange and deep. She realised as soon as she saw Elena's eyes close that the voice hadn't been hers. She dropped Elena in a heap and spun around to see Damon trying to support himself on his elbows as he stretched his hand out towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

"Damon?" Rebekah asked astonished as she blurred over to him. He looked up at her dropping his hand back to support himself. He took a shaky breath. She gulped and reached out to touch his face. He stayed carefully still but leaned into her hand as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. He was back and he was playing the game again. She smiled happily. Elena stirred behind her, rasping as her throat ached. Damon's gaze fell upon her as she realised what was happening.

"Damon?" She choked in disbelief, standing up shakily. His eyes zeroed in on the blood dripping from her neck and he sucked in a puff of air as the veins protruded from his eyes. Elena watched him unsure of his strength and glanced at Rebekah who was still standing transfixed by his consciousness. Elena placed her hand over the neck to try and mask some of the smell but she knew how good his sense of smell was. Damon's lips parted and he made a small sound that sent shivers up Elena's back. It was a sound of hunger that was so primal she began to realise what a stupid mistake she had made coming here to investigate on her own. Her heart beat sped up as she shrank back from him.

"Damon it's me, Elena." She said shakily, trying not to have her fear reflected in her voice. He frowned as though he didn't understand what was happening. Rebekah made a cooing sound at him and he seemed to calm visibly. Elena watched in awe and simultaneous horror as Rebekah stroked through his hair and he tilted his head back into her hand. What had she done to him? He was like a pet. Rebekah turned and smirked at her amused by Elena's distress.

"He knows who his master is." She chirped and Elena turned her head away in disgust. "Does it bother you?" She added merrily. Elena closed her eyes, trying not to play into Rebekah's hands. She had to find a way to get Damon out of here and see if they could fix him.

"You're not bothered at all that finally you aren't the only person who has power over him." Rebekah teased. Elena's head snapped back to attention and she couldn't help herself.

"I've never tried to control him." She spat, trying not to look at how he was relaxing into her touches.

"Oh please, that's all you've ever done. At least I have taken care of him, given him release." Elena felt herself want to vomit again and put her hand over her stomach.

"You call that taking care of him? He doesn't know what's happening!" Elena bellowed and Damon froze, looking at her again. He looked confused as he blinked at her and moved away from Rebekah's hand subtly. Rebekah folded her arms and looked from one to the other of them.

"You know you're right. He is a little confused isn't he? It's probably because he's hungry." Rebekah clicked her tongue. Elena gasped clutching at her neck in fear as she watched Damon closely. He wasn't her Damon right now and she knew that he would drink her dry without knowing what he was doing.

She blurred over to Elena and Elena cried out in surprise as she ripped the vervain necklace from her neck. Rebekah's pupils widened slowly.

"Watch closely." She compelled and Elena blinked rapidly as Rebekah stepped back to Damon in a flash.

"He is mine now." She said confidently as she sat down on the bed beside him, pushing herself back against the headboard for support. He watched her and she beckoned him to come to her. He lay down beside her facing her and she pulled him into her lap. Elena tried not to watch as she stared stupefied at the scene unfolding in front of her. What was Rebekah doing? God, she hoped that she wouldn't have to watch Damon being made to do anything sexual. She blushed as the thought occurred. She had thought of him that way on more than a few occasions but not like this. She tried not to take in the curve of his back and behind as she heard him sigh blissfully. She looked up to see his head nestled into Rebekah's neck. He was feeding from her. Revulsion rolled through her as she heard sounds of his enjoyment. To a vampire feeding like this was supposed to be as erotic as it came and she began to sweat as she listened to him. Rebekah moaned a little but kept her gaze on Elena as she enjoyed Elena's squirming.

"Enjoying the show?" Rebekah breathed as Elena fidgeted, admiring Damon's moans. Rebekah smiled and whispered in his ear, holding him with one arm around his back. He pulled back and lay back down. His mouth was stained with blood as he closed his eyes. Elena couldn't help but notice his erection. She looked down at the floor, trying not to have a flush.

"You want him don't you?" Rebekah was suddenly right in front of her delighted. Elena pressed her lips together but turned crimson. "I don't blame you." Rebekah leaned in and whispered in her ear. Elena glared at her in hatred. Rebekah made a satisfied sigh.

"Just between us girls, you've thought about touching him haven't you? Imagined what his skin feels like, how he tastes like sugar and spice. He doesn't disappoint in any area you know." Elena took a step back revolted by her and she laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena countered.

"You know I do have a few errands to run. Why don't you babysit for a while? It looks like he has a little problem he might need some help with." Rebekah gestured towards his naked body, taking in his erection. She didn't really want anyone touching Damon but her, but it would be a small price to pay for torturing Elena. She smiled at her sweetly as Elena realised what she was suggesting. Elena swallowed. Rebekah leaned in again curtly.

"It's going to be your last chance." She said and then left the room locking it behind her.

Elena waited until the telltale signs of Rebekah's heels clicking along the floor proved that she had left the building. She let out a huge breath and looked over at Damon. His eyes were open but he looked as though he was in a trance. She took off her coat and approached him, being careful not to startle him. Was he in shock perhaps? She lay her coat over his lower half, taking care not to look at his manhood. He blinked as she tucked her coat around him and sat down.

"Damon?" She called softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's Elena." He blinked but didn't look at her. She could feel herself bubble up inside as she moved her hand to his face, cupping his jaw. He still had blood covering his mouth as though he had been on autopilot when he was feeding. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing it slowly over his lips. He stirred as she did so and she stopped, fearful.

"Damon I'm so sorry." She choked and tears fell, landing on his face. He blinked and looked at her.

"Elena?" He croaked.

"It's me." She whispered cupping his jaw again affectionately. He looked at her as though she may be a mirage and she sobbed as she grabbed him, hugging him. He held back for a minute startled before he put his arms around her.

"I should have known, I knew you wouldn't just leave." She sobbed into his shoulder and he stroked her back a little dazed by her outpouring of emotion. She pulled back to look at his face as he sat up, staring at her in wonder. She was so close to his mouth in this position and she caught her breath as she saw his desire expand his pupils.

"Elena…" he sighed in disbelief as he cupped her cheek. His eyes were as mesmerizing as always as she felt her heart pick up and she couldn't hold herself back as she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. He still tasted a little of blood so she pulled back, bringing the handkerchief up to dab his lips again. He put his arms around her waist and held her to him. He wanted to kiss her again and she knew it, but she couldn't let this happen. She wanted to kiss him but not under these circumstances. He leaned forward and captured her lips, making her head spin as she tried to push him back gently. He was still confused and unaware of the danger they were in. He wouldn't budge from her mouth though as he slipped his tongue inside, taking her by surprise. She made a small sound of protest but it was half hearted as he kissed her passionately. She could feel him hard beneath her as he pulled her onto his lap over her coat.

"Damon, Damon stop..." she panted in between kisses. His eyes were huge and wanting and it didn't seem like he could hear her as he flipped them over, discarding her jacket in the movement. A tremor of panic fluttered in her chest as she realised what was happening. He had been conditioned for this, used as a sex slave for weeks and he thought that was what she wanted him for.

"Damon, no, stop." She panted as he kissed her neck, licking away the excess blood at her wounds. She writhed a little in pleasure at the touch of his tongue on her skin as she tried to keep her head clear. She moaned as her body began to respond to him. This couldn't happen, not when he had been tortured and beaten into this behaviour. He pressed his manhood against her hip and began to unbutton her shirt. She grabbed his hands, trying to tilt her groin away from him to prevent her giving in. She wanted him too, that was the problem. He looked at her confused, with a hint of fear flashing across his features. She let his hands go immediately and he relaxed a little. What had he been through that he would be frightened of his hands being restrained?

"I'm sorry." She whispered and cupped his face, trying to reassure him that she wouldn't hurt him. If this had been any other moment she would have laughed at the absurdity of him believing she would or even could hurt him. He kissed her again, moaning softly and grinding into her. A shock of pleasure went through her, knowing that he was this hot for her. She fought the urge to lift her hips into him.

"We can't, not here. Damon, please…" her voice cut off as he ran a finger over the top of her underwear. Desire flooded through her and she felt herself getting wet. She shook her head and he bent down to kiss her collarbone.

"Damon..stop." she squeaked as her hips gave into his feather like touches. "No, please stop." She gasped as he nipped her nipple through her shirt with his teeth. He held her hands down by the sides of her head.

"No, Damon, no…" she began to sob in want for him and in fear of letting this happen. Her body shook as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She was only vaguely aware that he had stopped touching her when he got up off of her completely. She opened her eyes looking for him and watched as he backed up towards the wall in horror. He looked haunted as he put his fists to his eyes and made a remorseful sound. She wiped her eyes and sat up, rearranging her clothing again. He was in pain and he didn't know what was happening. She got up and went to hold him. He dropped his head against her shoulder as she hugged him, whispering words of comfort.

"It's going to be ok. I won't let her hurt you anymore." She vowed. No matter what it took she would protect him, as he had done for her countless times. He held her tightly to him as he calmed down. The sound of heels on the floor startled them both and they looked at each other in fear. It was so strange to see so much fear in his eyes. She didn't know if she wanted to know what he had been through. If it could bring down the psyche of someone as strong and resilient as Damon Salvatore then she couldn't imagine what Rebekah might do to her. She shivered as Rebekah approached and Damon's face changed, his fangs protruding. She looked up in surprise as he quickly tucked her in behind him. He had gone from being vulnerable and terrified to being ready for attack in a split second. She breathed in relief that her Damon was still in there, just below the surface and he would always protect her even in this state. She held his waist and leaned her head into his back for comfort.

Rebekah strolled in and he tensed immediately, gasping. She pulled back to see why and noticed what looked like a choke chain. She stared horrified and then noticed Damon's breathing pick up. Rebekah smiled at him knowingly.

"You look a lot livelier lover. Welcome back." She smiled, closing the door behind her as she took in his stance.

"So, how did he do?" Rebekah winked at Elena, swinging the chain as though it were a toy. Damon's breathing was still picking up and Elena looked up at his face worried. He was sweating and she stroked his back in an effort to calm him but he flinched. Rebekah chuckled.

"Don't worry, he just doesn't like the chain..unless it's on me that is. Did he please you?" She smirked at him.

"Yes." Elena lied, trying to placate her. Rebekah looked her over and smirked again.

"It doesn't look like it. What's wrong? Stefan have you in a chastity belt?" Rebekah laughed shaking her head. Elena kept her face blank as she watched her looking at Damon's body. She felt a surge of anger fill her and she put her arm around Damon's stomach protectively pulling him into her body. He didn't resist, seemingly dazed again.

"Well that's no fun at all. I always knew you were a wet blanket Elena but I didn't realise you could be so cruel. I mean he is all primed and ready to go. This is what he is for and you're really going to reject him? Haven't you hurt him enough? Don't you think he deserves some comfort from the girl who has repeatedly crushed his heart into smithereens?" Rebekah accused and Elena's mouth fell open. Rebekah was trying to turn this back on her. Elena didn't even know what to say.

"Look at him. He's in pain and you can do something about it." Rebekah stepped forward holding the choke chain straight in front of her between both hands. Damon leaned further back into Elena, trying to distance himself from the chain.

"Leave him alone." Elena shot at her, pushing him behind her now. Rebekah raised her eyebrows impressed, but then her face changed into a dangerous one and Elena gulped, reaching behind her to touch Damon when she remembered that he was naked. She brought her hands back quickly cursing her stupidity.

"I'll make a deal with you Elena. I will give you another chance to comfort him and I want to see a good performance."

"I won't do that to him." Elena threw back at her viciously. Rebekah leaned in growling.

"Oh you will or I will show you how it is done and who knows what methods I will use in the process." She stared hard at Elena, making a snapping sound with the chain. Elena jumped at the sound and realised she had no choice. Tears filled her eyes.

"Do it." Rebekah said, her voice low and deadly. Elena turned towards Damon as a tear escaped down her face. He looked at her unsure. He was hard as she looked down and she reached out her hand and brushed against him. Suddenly he was gone and she whipped around confused. He was standing at the other side of the room breathing harshly like a caged animal. Rebekah laughed delighted and nodded to Elena.

"He's so hot when he's cornered." She commented and Elena looked over at him apologetically. Elena approached him placing her hands out in front of her to calm him.

"It's ok Damon. It's going to be ok." She tried to sound reassuring but he shook his head looking from one of them to the other. She slowly stepped up to him and he looked at her in panic.

"I won't hurt you. I won't let her hurt you, I promise." Elena said softly, but she could see his confliction. He wanted her so badly, but this was all wrong. Now he understood her earlier reaction as he had tried to undress her. It pained her to see him so tortured, she had to make him relax so this wouldn't be so bad for him. She had to convince him somehow or Rebekah would hurt him physically. She reached up and held his face, looking into his eyes with as much conviction as she could.

"I want you." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, lovelies. I'm finding it so hard to end this little journey because I have loved it so much, but if you think I'm being repetitive or you're getting bored, or the characters are becoming less like they are in the show please tell me. I would hate to lose track of the story after having so much fun with it. BTW have you all seen the promo shot of Damon for this weeks ep? Yelped when I seen it…Damon tied up and being tortured hahahaha. I think one of the writers in the show must read my stories;-)

CHAPTER 15

They both looked at each other as she held his face. Rebekah sighed getting bored behind them.

"Don't be shy. He certainly wasn't shy when he made love to me thinking I was you." Rebekah grinned in mirth. Elena's mouth fell open and she looked at Damon. He was staring at the ground, frozen and embarrassed.

"He has skills you've never dreamt of…or maybe you have."

"Shut up!" Elena bit out, balling her fists as Rebekah fanned herself with her hand over-enthusiastically.

"Don't lie Elena. I've seen the way you look at his mouth, his body. I will let you in on a little secret, he tastes as good as he smells." Rebekah continued as Elena trembled with anger. "Don't you want to try him?"

"I don't want her." Damon spoke surprising them both, directing his gaze at Rebekah. She smiled honestly enjoying his obedience as Elena looked at him a little hurt by his words.

"Oh but this would please me Damon. I would love to watch your heart break as I force the girl you love to touch you, because you and I both know that that's the only way she ever would." Rebekah smiled pleased with herself as he clenched his teeth together. Rebekah patted Elena on the back encouragingly as she stepped up to Damon. Elena gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head, telling him not to be distressed. He wasn't forcing himself upon her, he had nothing to feel bad about. He shook his head at her with agony in his expression.

She took his face in her hands gingerly, leaning forward against him and kissing him softly. He didn't know whether he should respond or not to her lips. Everything in his body yearned to hold her and kiss her back but she wasn't doing this because she wanted to kiss him. This wasn't real. Rebekah clapped loudly behind them, startling them both as they turned to regard her.

"Congratulations Elena, you have graduated from being the most vanilla person I know to being the most boring one." She blurred across the room and grabbed Elena by the throat, holding Damon against the wall with one hand as he struggled against her. She threw Elena to her knees beneath Damon.

"Suck him and make it good." Rebekah barked and Elena felt blind panic. She couldn't do that with Rebekah watching. She wasn't very good at it anyway. Damon must have seen her panic as he blurred away from her again, but this time Rebekah was prepared and caught him by his throat, lifting him from the ground helplessly. Elena screamed begging Rebekah not to hurt him but Rebekah frowned angrily at him as he clutched her hands.

"You brought this on yourself Damon…again!" She growled and he looked at her wide eyed. She rammed him against the wall with the manacles attached and jammed one of his wrists into it.

"No! No!" He shouted, his whole body shaking as his muscles tried to fight the strength of her movements. Elena searched frantically for a weapon as Rebekah leaned into Damon's face.

"I'm so glad you're fighting again lover." She licked up the side of his neck as he cried out in determination to keep his other wrist free. Elena picked up the abandoned wooden stake and stuck it into Rebekah's back. She released Damon as she turned around angrily and slapped Elena so hard that she fell over, blood swelling at the corner of her mouth. Damon roared and put his whole body into trying to break his wrist free. Rebekah turned back, pulling the stake from her chest as though it were nothing. She grabbed his free hand and slipped his wrist into the other manacle with ease as he fought tooth and nail. When he was finally secured she popped the chain around his throat again as he closed his eyes and breathed as though he would hyperventilate. She had him secure.

"Don't! Don't hurt him please!" Elena begged in desperation from her position on the floor.

"You had your chance Elena, now it's my turn. Heel Damon!" She yanked on the chain and he choked painfully, hanging his head in reservation.

"Wait!" Elena shouted. Rebekah turned back expectantly. "I'll do it." Elena whispered her whole body trembling. Damon groaned but kept his head hung down. He knew there was no choice here.

Elena's body shook as she knelt before him. She looked up at him nervously but he had squeezed his eyes shut, helpless. She had seen Damon naked before when he had walked into the foyer knowing she was there and unsuspecting, but being this close to him was new. Rebekah sighed, urging Elena on. He sprang to attention as she touched his groin and she caught her breath. He was warm and large in her hand as she pumped him gently. She leaned forward and took the head into her mouth experimentally and he groaned, shivering. She took that as being a good sign from him so she took him into her mouth and flicked her tongue around him. She knew it was wrong and non consensual but having him here like this, in her hands, gave her a small thrill. She sucked him slowly, trying to make it as pleasurable for him as possible. If they were both going to die, she might as well comfort him if she could right now. His breathing picked up as she continued, going a little faster gradually and sucking a little harder this time. It was difficult due to his size and she felt herself having to try not to focus on how deep she had him in her throat for fear she would gag.

She could hear his panting now as she sped up again, sweeping her tongue around him and sucking throughout. Maybe she wasn't as bad at this as she thought. She opened her eyes to look at his body. He had amazing muscle contours and she had always wanted to trace those lines leading down from his abdomen to his groin. She reached up with her hands and held him by his hips, taking him inside her mouth even further than she realised. She gently traced over those lines with her fingertips and he shivered. He made a deep sound in his throat and shuddered as she tasted his seed spilling into her mouth suddenly. She closed her eyes and concentrated on swallowing it all rather than vomiting. When she had taken it all she slowly pulled back and released him gently. His eyes were glazed as she looked up at him sheepishly. She turned around looking for Rebekah.

Rebekah had seated herself to watch and smiled at Elena satisfied.

"Nicely done Elena. Was it as good as you hoped?"

"I'm going to kill you." Damon grunted.

"Mmmmn, back to being my feisty one! Having you around a little while longer could be useful Elena. He's got so much fire when it comes to you." Rebekah gleamed.

"Screw you." He spat.

"Is that an invitation lover?" Rebekah smiled at him and he huffed. Elena stood up trying to avoid Damon's eyes again as she blushed. Rebekah turned to Elena.

"You know I didn't even need to compel him recently, he's been so willing." Elena could hear the lust in Rebekah's voice as she looked at Damon again.

"Make me a deal, anything just please don't do this to him anymore." Elena said, Damon raised his head in shock as she spoke. "Let him go and keep me instead, you can torture me all you want."

"No!" Damon gasped and Rebekah shot him a look that made him close his mouth.

"I don't think so Elena, you're not really my type. Besides, now I have him back I don't want to part with him." Rebekah reached up and placed her hand on his chest tenderly and he closed his eyes. "We were just getting somewhere." She added as an afterthought, stroking over his collarbone.

"I won't leave without him." Elena said defiantly and Rebekah laughed.

"Oh you will, wouldn't want the Scooby gang rushing round here to try and kill me now would I? Let's face it, your rescue would be the only reason they'd try. After all, no one really wants Damon around anymore let's be honest. They'd probably be happy if he never came back."

"That's not true!" Elena looked into Damon's eyes urgently, "You know that's not true Damon. If Stefan knew you were here…"

"Oh please, I bet Stefan would be over the moon! Big bad Damon finally getting what he deserves. He wouldn't have to compete for your love anymore either which I'm sure would be justification enough for him to turn a blind eye."

"No, Stefan loves you Damon, you know that." Elena gulped painfully. How could Rebekah mess with his mind like this? How could someone do that to another person? Rebekah snorted and stroked the side of Damon's face. He turned his head away from them both.

"But I want you Damon." Rebekah said pointedly and he exhaled loudly. Elena's stomach was heaving as she realised just how much he had been psychologically manipulated. She didn't know if her assurances were enough for him anymore.

"I want you Damon. I, I love you…" Elena's voice barely held up as he turned back to her. She couldn't read his expression at all, it was so guarded.

"You don't know what love is Elena. You just love the fact that he wants you so badly. That he'll protect you and comfort you even when you are killing him inside." Rebekah walked around her in a predatory fashion as Elena trembled.

"And you think that what you're doing to him is love?" Elena snapped. Rebekah stared her out before chuckling.

"I don't _love_ him, I just _want_ him. There's a big difference little girl." Rebekah snorted.

"I don't believe that. You were upset when you were going to kill him. He means something to you now. Please, let the part of you that loves him let him go." Elena gambled, praying that the girl inside of Rebekah would hear her and see what she was doing was abhorrent.

"I don't love anyone. Love is not an advantage." She looked from one of them to the other indicating that they should heed her warning. Damon watched her in curiosity and she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She looked back to Elena who was staring at her with the same expression of curiosity, but with an added hint of certainty. She didn't love him, she couldn't, he was a pet – a means to an end. She wasn't going to let them make her feel like this.

"Rebekah." Damon whispered with a slight purr in his voice. A purr she had heard from him before countless times. He was trying to get to her. She turned to him and bit her lip as his eyes widened and his cheeks blushed slightly. He was trying to encourage her feelings for him. She knew his tricks, the way he used his face to lure women in – those hypnotic eyes undressing her and making her feel wanted. It wasn't going to work this time. She was the master now! She placed a small kiss on his lips and he responded. _Trying to trick her again_, she silently stormed. She pulled back to see his dilated pupils and she smiled her most genuine smile.

"My Damon, you know what I do love about you? The fact that your body will do whatever I tell it to." She whispered, trying to sound as genuine as possible in her calmness while she felt her blood boil. He looked at her with a hint of fear in his eyes as she turned to Elena who was staring looking puzzled at the exchange between them.

"I'll show you just how much I love him Elena. If you talk or try to interfere I _will_ kill him." She smiled with venom dripping from her words as Elena's eyes widened in understanding. She looked at Damon in fear as Rebekah tore the manacles off the wall in two quick movements. Damon tried to back away from her, rubbing his wrists, unsure of her intentions. She cooed at him and moved to embrace him, stroking his hair. He leaned into her fingers, but kept his eyes on Elena. He relaxed as she whispered words of love and comfort into his ear that made him gradually close his eyes peacefully. He looked hypnotised.

Rebekah waited until she could feel him relax and then she pushed him hard across the room. He stumbled in shock and fell onto the end of the bed with a thud. He winced in pain as he tried to right himself but Rebekah blurred in front of him and threw him harshly down on the bed. He scrambled backwards growling but trying to get away from her. Her eyes were full of lust and he felt his heart skip a beat in fear. They had been having sex pretty much constantly for weeks, what more could she possibly want from him? He looked over at Elena. He didn't want her to see what was going to happen as she stared at him in torment, unable to cry out or help him. Rebekah stripped off her clothing and crawled up the bed in a flash and pinned him down.

"No!" He struggled as she licked her lips and held him by his wrists with ease. He tried to push her away with his legs, twisting his torso. She leaned in further to trap him with her body as she rubbed her groin over his. He could feel how ready she was and he panicked.

"No! No!" He shouted, fighting harder as she lowered her head and suckled at his nipples. He panted as she bit just enough to make him hard again. She could play his body like an instrument now.

"Stop!" He roared trying to shake her off, but she lifted her pelvis, trapping his legs with her knees. He knew what was coming as he fought against her hands. "Stop!" He begged as he thrashed but she smiled as she slid onto the tip of his erection. He almost sobbed in torment as he felt her heat.

"Don't do this!" He pleaded trying to roll his body from side to side so she couldn't purchase herself on his manhood properly but every movement he made only egged her on further as she slid painfully slowly onto him. He gasped at the sensation and tears filled his eyes as she leant forward deepening their connection. He shook his head pleading with his eyes as she began to move, tossing her head back as she moaned. Holding him down when he was fighting back so hard was making her even hotter for him - big bad Damon Salvatore. He choked, sobbing silently as she rode him as though he were a bucking bronco.

"Please!" He begged for her to stop as she had stopped when he had said that word in the past but she moaned louder, looking down at his face, speeding up her movements until she was knocking him into the bed with every thrust. He panted as he tried to lift his head to bite her hands so she dug her nails into the skin of his wrists, making him bleed there as he cried out. She leaned over his face and her pupils widened slowly, he stopped fighting as he stared up into her.

"You're going to cum for me Damon, over and over until I tell you to stop." She whispered seductively and he frowned beseeching her not to do this.

"No…" he gasped, but she held his gaze and his body arched. His mouth fell open wide as he moaned and she held him by his rib cage as his body jerked with aftershocks. He lay back desperately sucking in air as he recovered. She smiled at him and began to rock into him again a little more delicately this time. She cast a glance over her shoulder to look at Elena. Elena had slid to the floor and was crying and hugging her knees as she watched. Rebekah grinned and moaned as she felt her orgasm approach. She leaned over to Damon as he looked up at her fearfully.

"Again." She whispered and his face scrunched up as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed as he climaxed into her again, feeling her tighten around him as she finished too. She sat back breathing as he shivered and jerked beneath her.

"That wasn't so terrible was it my sweet Damon?" She licked up his neck as he caught his breath. She turned his face towards her again and her pupils widened.

"Please.." his voice broke.

"Let's show Elena what your body can do Damon." Rebekah panted and he cringed as Elena's sobs became louder from behind them. "I want you to take me until I tell you to stop." The veins in his eyes protruded and his fangs popped down. She sat back on his groin in anticipation.

"This is what I can do for him that you can't." Rebekah shouted to Elena as Damon growled pushing her onto her back in one movement. He opened her legs and entered her, thrusting into her with such speed that Elena looked up in awe. They seemed to blur in front of her, a tangle of limbs and sounds. Rebekah moaned with abandon as he pounded deep inside of her before bending down and drinking from her breast. His teeth penetrated into her flesh and arched her further into his hands as he held her tight by her hips.

Elena couldn't take her eyes off of them as Damon flipped Rebekah over and pushed into her from behind. He looked powerful and dominant and it made Elena's insides tingle. He bent Rebekah over until she was balancing on her hands and ground into her, biting her back and drinking again for a few seconds. Rebekah was making climaxing sounds and raised herself up to his chest, whispering in his ear as he reached around and claimed her breasts. They both stilled, gasping as they orgasmed around each other. If this had been consensual then it would have turned Elena on but she had to remind herself that although Damon was tossing Rebekah's body around into different positions now, he didn't want this. He had begged and pleaded and fought against her.

Elena shot up onto her feet as Damon suddenly threw Rebekah against a wall. She thought for a moment that he had resisted the compulsion and she reached down and grabbed the stake she had put through Rebekah's chest. It wouldn't kill her but maybe they could slow her down enough for Elena to run and get help. Her hopes were short lived as she saw the expression of desire on his face. He was almost like an animal as he lifted Rebekah up against the wall and began to thrust into her again. The speed of their movements was so intense that Elena swore she could feel the room shake.

"Again!" Rebekah ordered rather breathlessly and Elena watched as Damon's body tensed and he hung his head back. She was making him orgasm repeatedly. Surely he couldn't keep that up for long. When she and Stefan had had sex, he was always up for a few rounds but after that he would be spent and exhausted. She looked at Damon's face and could see the strain as his eyes rolled back into his head. She wanted to stop this now but she couldn't speak. Rebekah climaxed loudly, stirring Elena out of her thoughts.

"Stop Damon." Rebekah ordered in between pants and this time he turned to look at Elena. Elena felt electricity surge through her as his eyes bore into hers. She felt as though she were caught in his gaze like prey and she stopped breathing. Damon blinked and released her, turning back to Rebekah and growling. Rebekah laughed as she enjoyed his ferocity. He was still inside of her, with her legs around his waist. He growled and the veins protruded from his eyes, Rebekah allowed hers to show too and beckoned him to drink from her. He dove into her neck, biting with passion and Elena watched as a trail of blood slipped from between his mouth and Rebekah's shoulder. It looked like a lot and Elena looked up at Rebekah's face. Rebekah wore and expression of pleasure but there was something else there too. Elena took a step forward trying to identify it and then she released it was frailty.

Damon was draining her.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much to everyone who sent me lovely supportive messages. I am so glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am. Happy reading! I shall continue writing until I find it's natural end.

xxx

CHAPTER 16

"Damon stop!" Rebekah ordered again as she started to look paler. He pressed her further against the wall and continued to drink, moaning and making loud gulping sounds. Elena was ready, she had the stake clenched in her hands. They could do this! Rebekah looked over at her and saw her stance, she growled angrily and tried to push at Damon's chest. It was working, she was getting weaker by the second as Damon carelessly dribbled blood down onto her bosom. Elena's heart was beating rapidly and she could almost taste adrenaline in her mouth as she flexed her leg muscles.

"Heel Damon!" Rebekah commanded and bit into his neck fiercely, pulling the chain still looped around his throat. Every muscle in his body froze as her teeth hit the bones in his neck. He dropped his mouth from her neck and gasped, spilling blood from his mouth down over himself. Elena felt like her body was on fire as she tried to move her limbs and go to him as he struggled against her drawing mouth. Rebekah pushed them away from the wall with one hand and they tumbled onto the floor with her now straddling him. Elena looked to his eyes for any indication that they could still win this and he looked at her hopelessly, his eyes drooping as Rebekah bit into his neck once more. Elena blinked and a tear down her face. Damon saw it and his face tightened.

"Elena…" He mumbled and grit his teeth as he used his every last inch of strength to hold Rebekah to him as he bit into her again sloppily. Summoning the strength it took to bite into Rebekah was challenging for him as she drained him quicker and quicker as he struggled to hold on to consciousness. Rebekah pulled on his chain harshly but yet he relented, choking and spilling her blood everywhere but he went back in for the kill again as soon as he recovered. He had to protect Elena.

_Fight her Damon!_ Elena wanted to scream in encouragement. If she could move she would be jumping up and down frantically as the two vampires tore at each other, covering themselves in each others' blood. Damon screamed loudly and Elena's heart stopped. He looked pained and surprised at the same time as he lay still. Everything was in slow motion as Rebekah lifted her head to look at Elena as she spat out a piece of bloody tissue onto the floor. Elena gasped and looked down at Damon wide eyed. He wasn't moving, just staring at Rebekah in shock. Rebekah had torn his throat out savagely, like some kind of animal. He couldn't talk or breathe or move due to the huge hole which now lived where his throat had been. Blood ran out of his open mouth as though he couldn't control it anymore.

Rebekah was breathing harshly and eyeing up Elena. Rebekah looked back towards Damon as he tried to take a breath, like a suffocated fish still staring wide eyed.

"You're not heeding me anymore lover. You know what happens when you make me angry." Rebekah threatened as she bore her fangs.

"Wait!" Elena screamed, finally able to speak. Rebekah looked up. "It's my fault, he was trying to protect me! He didn't mean to disobey!" She rambled, willing to try any tactic she could to save him as he lay gasping. Rebekah nodded considering and looked down at Damon. She knew Elena was the solution to his catatonia but she was proving too much of a distraction to his obedience now. He wouldn't comply if Elena was dead though, she was sure of it. He would probably become vacant again and she couldn't risk that. His eyes were huge, he almost looked like a puppy. She cocked her head and pondered her next move as he wheezed, his vocal chords and tissue starting to heal. He was clearly in a lot of pain and couldn't fight anymore.

"Why do you make me hurt you? All I want to do is care for you. Don't you see that Elena is going to get you killed?" She said to him and he blinked rapidly. "Elena is hurting you Damon." She turned to look at Elena again pointedly.

"I want you to feel only pleasure." She purred and gazed down at him. "Again." She whispered and he looked at her desperately. Elena shouted out for Rebekah to stop as she watched Damon's face redden. He had lost too much blood and was healing, his body couldn't handle an orgasm on top of everything! He gave out a choke, spitting blood out of his mouth and closed his eyes as his whole body arched, tilting his head back. Elena now understood the expression 'toes curling' because that's exactly what his body did as he rode a particularly strong orgasm. It was too much for him and he passed out in Rebekah's arms, hanging limply as Rebekah laughed like a smitten schoolgirl.

"He's magnificent." She commented as she lay his body back on to the floor with care. Elena looked on, unsure of what would happen next. Rebekah seemed to have forgotten all about her as she licked the blood from Damon's face and neck. It was disturbing, like watching a lion clean its prey before devouring them. Vampires were so much more animalistic and primitive than humans, she finally saw that now. Her licking him like this was almost like scenting him, claiming him.

"What are you going to do with us?" Elena whispered finally, feeling as though she couldn't bear to watch Rebekah touching Damon so intimately any longer. It was carnal and confusing. On one hand when Damon had been in control of the sex her loins started to burn imagining what it would be like to be with him, but on the other hand he had been brainwashed and punished with violence before her very eyes.

"There is no 'us' Elena you idiot. There is only you. He is mine and pretty soon he will realise that. There's nothing you can do to change it. You being here has been useful but you're going to get him killed if you are not careful and if I have to kill him I will be very _unhappy_." Elena shivered as Rebekah said the word 'unhappy'. How could the girl sound so casual but so life threatening at the same time? Elena didn't know what to say, was she right? By her very presence here would she force Rebekah to test Damon's obedience continuously? She knew that as long as Damon was still with them mentally, he would fight for her if she was in danger, but she couldn't leave him here either.

"I never really got what he saw in you. You could never give him what he needs."

"And what is that?" Elena braved.

"Understanding, empathy and of course your body could never completely satisfy him. The way he tangled me up just now would have broken every bone in your body." Rebekah enjoyed every word she spoke and Elena bit her lip. "Couldn't you see how much he enjoyed it? How long he'd been holding that kind of passion back?"

"All I saw is you forcing him. He would never have had sex with you."

"You forget that Damon and I have slept together quite a few times, even after I tried to kill you." Rebekah smiled vindictively and Elena swallowed bile. "Sometimes, the blood frees you, stops you from holding back. That little performance of resistance you just observed wasn't all for you. My blood was urging his instincts too, he wanted to drink from me."

"No." Elena said resolutely.

"Don't you think he could have just snapped my neck so you could run off? He wanted to consume me in a way only another vampire can. Don't fool yourself that he was just doing it to save you. He craves my blood now. He just doesn't understand that yet." Rebekah looked down at him and stroked his forehead.

"This happened because of you. I had to put him down before he lost control. He would have killed you once the blood lust took him over." Elena shook her head, she couldn't believe anything Rebekah said, she was trying to mess with her mind now too and she was very clever.

"So why didn't you let him?"

"Because he would have retreated into his mind again and I much prefer him like this. He did make a mess of me." Rebekah looked down at her body, now covered in blood and Damon's' semen and shook her head comically. "He knows the rules, he disobeys and he gets punished." Rebekah stood up and looked at Elena knowingly. Elena took a step towards him.

"Don't you think you've punished him enough for one day?" Elena's voice shook. Rebekah smiled at her and turned towards the door walking away.

"Wait!" Elena shouted. Rebekah turned back to look at her innocently. "He's hurt, he needs blood to heal." Elena begged. Rebekah flashed her a smile and left, locking the door. Elena began to hyperventilate. Rebekah meant to lock them in together so he could feed from her, he would have no choice when he was this hurt. She paced the room for a few minutes trying to calm down. Damon had always told her that he could feed on human blood because he could stop and not kill people like Stefan did. Maybe he would be able to stop himself and not take too much from her. She looked down at him sighing. He was so broken looking, who knows how much blood he might need. She couldn't let him lie like this though, she had to do something. She went over to him and knelt down. Strange how normal it was starting to seem, to see him so naked and on display. She thanked the gods that his manhood was now completely dormant, it had been so distracting to see him in all his glory. She felt ashamed for having sexual thoughts about how he would feel inside of her, when he had been played with like a puppet. She got up and retrieved her coat which had been discarded earlier and covered him with it as best she could. His body was covered it gashes and bruises. His throat was so badly damaged that she felt woozy as she inspected it.

She looked at his face closely, looking for any signs of life but could see none. She lay down beside him and encompassed him in her embrace. She knew he wouldn't be cold but somehow it felt like the natural thing to do. Her tears streaked down his chest as she lay her head against his heart, listening for the slightest sound. She could detect a very small beat every now and then and she held him tighter, curling her whole body around him as she closed her eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning Elena woke up to find herself completely on top of Damon, as though she had tried to climb inside of him for protection. She lifted her head and looked at his face. His face was blank and relaxed. She had awoken to him in her bed on several occasions but he had always been awake first so she had never seen his expression so relaxed and unguarded before. He was breathtaking. She wondered why she had never fully appreciated him before. Stefan had always been attractive to her but Damon had something special. His features were delicate, almost fey-like and yet he looked strong and masculine too. He was the perfect balance between hard and soft, masculine and feminine, intoxicating and infuriating, fire and ice... That was Damon.

She sat up, realising how cold she was. Damon hadn't fed in god knows how long and his body was very cool. Her teeth chattered slightly as she inspected his throat. Her heart fell to see that it wasn't much better than it had been last night. He needed blood badly and now. She felt her stomach lurch at the prospect of feeding him. He had bitten her before when he had been hallucinating that she was Katherine and it had been so painful. She was afraid. She touched his lips with her fingertips, parting them but his mouth didn't move. Could he even bite her in this state? She held her breath as she placed her wrist over his mouth and waited. Nothing happened.

"Damon, you need to drink." She whispered, combing through his hair encouragingly. She hoped that the vampire core of his body would still respond even if _her_ Damon didn't. She called his name a few more times and placed a kiss beside his mouth, hoping that that would get a reaction from him. He lay like the dead and she started to panic. He was too weak to respond at all. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She detached herself from his body and looked around the room. The wooden stake she had clenched on to so tightly was still here. She really didn't want to have to jab it into her hand though. Perhaps if she started with something smaller, a small cut? She looked up to the remnants of the manacles hanging off of the wall. The way Rebekah had torn him from the wall yesterday had partially ripped the cuffs from their hinges, so there was some split metal on offer to her. It might be less painful she considered and rose to start with that. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she quickly dragged her wrist across the jagged edge of the metal, but she barely scratched the skin. She huffed disappointed. She was holding back in fear of the pain and she was going to get nowhere unless she put some weight and effort into this. She looked back over her shoulder at him, he needed her. She focussed and ripped her wrist with the metal again, this time being rewarded with a sharp burning pain and a trickle of blood. She tried not to reel from the pain and sight of it as she stepped back on shaky feet and knelt down to him. It was now or never!

She placed her wrist over his lips, stroking his hair again and talking to him softly. She prayed that by talking to him she could rouse the human part of him that would make sure he didn't hurt her too badly. She jumped as his lips massaged her wrist, exploring the texture of her skin and then his tongue ran slowly over the wound. She bit her lips as she felt a sharp sting.

"Damon?" She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead. His mouth seemed to be the only functioning part of him right now. His lips sucked in her skin and she made a small sound of pain as she felt her blood being drawn out. She should have cut a wider wound then perhaps this wouldn't have hurt so much. She wondered if this was what it felt like to have a leech on her skin. As she was pondering his teeth made another incision and she groaned trying to relax. She couldn't help but feel as though she should pull away, her instincts were telling her that she was in danger and she fought with her body to remain next to him. He made a gurgling sound and she looked down at his throat, it was starting to heal. She sighed in relief and smiled until she felt his mouth pulling more insistently at her blood. She felt her adrenaline spike and she automatically pulled a little against him, trying to lessen the suction.

"Damon, slow down." She said, touching his shoulder. She had to get him to come round and see what he was doing. Another sound escaped him but this time it alarmed her. It was hunger. She tried to pull away from him. Perhaps if she fed him a little bit at a time, he would come to. She pulled her wrist away, hoping to put enough space between them that in his weakened state he would not be able to reach her. His hands came up and grabbed her wrist like lightening as she made to stand up and she fell back down onto him. He pulled her wrist back to his mouth and bit a larger wound this time and she cried out in pain. His eyes were still closed so he didn't realise what was happening.

"Damon you're hurting me! Please, open your eyes!" She cried, trying to get into a kneeling position so she could pin his body down but one of his arms curled around her waist and crushed her to him, winding her. She fought against his grip as she tried to get air back into her lungs and he flipped them over. His eyes were half open now but all she could see was hunger in them, no sign of recognition at all. She called his name but he bit into her neck, moaning and slurping as he drank her in. She cried out, her body trembling as she had flashbacks to the last time this had happened. He had realised back then and stopped after a minute, he could do it again she was sure. He held her close as he sighed in relief and ecstasy.

"Damon it's Elena! Damon stop!" He seemed to respond a little as she spoke and lessened his pressure on her body. He began to stroke her sides and she felt her head spin. He had never drank for this long before and she was surprised to find that it was starting to hurt less and less. She was beginning to feel as though she didn't care whether he stopped anymore as she relaxed into his arms. Her body began to heat up to the point where every hair on her skin seemed to sing when he stroked her. She let out a sound she generally only made when making love to Stefan but she couldn't care to be embarrassed. Her head felt cloudy as though she were inebriated and she found herself wanting to touch him, hold him as he lapped at her neck.

"Ahhhh, Damon…" She moaned against his neck, blowing her breath across his skin and folding her arms around his back. She felt wonderful and desired and she tilted her hips up into him as her hands slid from his back, unable to hold them up anymore. She felt a shock of delicious energy shoot inside of her and she tilted her head back, her mouth agape as she gasped happily.

"Love you…" She sighed, closing her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

Elena could feel the warmth in his hands as he cradled her head and she relaxed comfortably into the heat of him. She felt nothing but bliss and happiness. His mouth disappeared from her neck and she groaned at the loss of his caress. His lips had been so smooth and delicate against her skin. The warmth she had been surrounded in started to dissipate and she moaned unhappily and in protest.

"Elena?" She heard a distant voice call to her. It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard and she strained to listen out for it again. She felt his hands return and she remembered that it must be Damon's voice. She hummed and tried to say his name but her mouth was unwilling to respond. She felt a pressure on her lips and then a strange taste – it was like a sweet brandy she had tried when she and Matt had been younger, sneaking around his moms cellar for booze. She opened her mouth now, wanting to savour the taste of it and enjoy it. It didn't burn down her throat as she swallowed and she was thankful. The brandy they had stolen had given her a terrible stomach ache the next day and she didn't want that.

As she drank she began to hear his voice again, calling to her like a siren through the fog that was her brain. She couldn't tell what he was saying so she tried to listen harder as she swallowed more of the brandy. _Love. Love you._ She frowned. Had she heard that right? _Love you Elena_.She definitely heard that. She opened her eyes, feeling a little more balanced and less foggy now and saw an angel above her. It wasn't Damon after all. The face glowed down at her and smiled. Was she in heaven? He was beautiful, everything that an angel should be. His hair was raven black and his skin like white marble. She reached out to him to touch his face and he smiled again. He was so bright and glowing and she wondered why it wasn't hurting her eyes as she blinked.

"Where's Damon?" She whispered to him and he now looked very sad. She frowned and began to realise that he wasn't with her anymore. He must have drank too much and she had died. She felt an ache in her chest as she realised that she'd abandoned him alone down there with Rebekah.

"I have to go back for him, please." She beseeched the angel but the angel looked on at her in sadness. He wasn't going to let her go back. She began to cry hopelessly and the angel tried to hug her to him but she pushed him back from her. If he wouldn't help her she didn't want comfort, not when Damon was alone and hurt. The angel looked down at her confused and tragically beautiful even in his state of powerlessness to help. She moaned Damon's name a few times as she held herself. The angel held her chin and she looked up at him again frustrated. His eyes were blue. She hadn't noticed that earlier. Not just any blue. They were Damon blue – a colour unique just to him. It comforted her slightly as she stared at them. They could be related actually as she traced the angels other features, high cheekbones, full lips, arched eyebrows…then something odd. She looked down at the angels' neck and saw something shinning. What was it? A necklace? She reached out to touch it when the angel suddenly moved away. She sat up seeking him out and turned to follow the glow of his body. He was hunched over, was he crying? She reached out him in time to see the shining necklace around his neck choke him and pull him forward.

This was no angel. Her breathing shot up as she shook her head frantically and tried to see more clearly. Damon gasped in pain and she realised. She blinked rapidly and opened her eyes again to see the golden figure of Rebekah standing over him, her glowing angel, as she pulled him along the floor away from her by his chain.

"Damon!" She cried and he looked back at her, relief and pain flooding his expression.

"Welcome back blood bag. You had a lucky turn there." Rebekah's voice boomed and it hurt Elena's ears. Everything was more animated. Damon's skin was still glowing as she looked upon him, but there was nothing angelic about his posture as he gagged. It snapped her back to what was happening.

"You're hurting him." Elena pointed out and Rebekah looked down at her. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He wants me to punish him Elena, he almost killed you. I'm relieving his guilt." Rebekah explained still holding the chain firm.

"I wanted him to." Elena said and Rebekah released him. He held his throat and breathed raggedly as though he were inhaling glass.

"How romantic. How Romeo and Juliet." Rebekah remarked and smirked. She turned and stroked Damon's head. He let his head fall forward and rest against her knee. Here we go again. Elena tested her limbs, moving them slowly as she looked down at herself. Her clothes were bloody but aside from that she felt energised, euphoric and even strong. The brandy was obviously his blood. Everything that had happened came back to Elena in a rush – Damon almost being staked, trying to please her, Rebekah forcing her to touch him, then Damon being forced into sex and then having his throat torn out. Had it all been because Rebekah was putting on a show? Rebekah had said that she hurt him when he disobeyed and he disobeyed to try and save her turn after turn. She swallowed hard as the realisation struck her like a tornado, roaring her blood in her ears. If she stayed with him, Rebekah would only hurt him more. She had to leave him here. Somehow she had to resist compulsion and get help for him because she couldn't do anything here on her own. Rebekah was too smart and strong and Elena had no idea how not to play into her little mind game traps. She needed Stefan.

Damon relaxed against Rebekah's knee and she was cooing to him again. If he did as he was told without any interference from her, then he might last long enough for her and Stefan to come up with a plan. Elena's stomach squeezed as she considered what to do.

"Romeo and Juliet both died." Elena said and Rebekah turned to look at her puzzled. "I don't want to die." Elena added firmly. Rebekah gave out a confused and surprised laugh. "Stefan needs me." She knew it was the nail in the coffin for Damon as he was listening. His body slumped and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew his heart was breaking. Rebekah eyed her in scrutiny, not noticing Damon's pain.

"I see. So you want to leave finally do you? You know that Damon stays with me."

"He's not my Damon anymore. My Damon would never have bitten me." She struggled to say the words but she had to appear confident. "He's yours." Rebekah was aghast and didn't blink for several minutes as she watched Elena's every reaction and twitch.

"That's the thing Elena, he's not…yet. By this very demonstration of his restraint, he obviously still loves you even though you are the poison in his wounds. We have to do something about that before you skip off to live out your fairy tale with Saint Stefan." Elena's heart began to race and she cursed Rebekah's ability to pick up on it. She couldn't give herself away!

"He needs to start seeing you for what you are – the person who hurts him much more than I do." Elena drew her daggers as she tried to figure out what game Rebekah was playing now. Damon flinched and leaned away from her as Rebekah took hold of the chain again and dragged him on his knees across the floor towards Elena, dropping the chain at Elena's feet. Elena stared at it, confused. Was she letting her remove it from him finally? Elena glanced at the angry red skin around his neck and shuddered, trying not to look into his face or eyes. It would blow everything if she were to have a reaction to the pain in his expression. She raised her eyebrows at Rebekah instead in question.

"Pull." Rebekah ordered and Elena looked at her wildly.

"What?"

"I said pull." Rebekah's voice dripped with venom.

"No!" Elena surveyed the chain in horror so Rebekah kicked Damon in the lower back and he fell forward onto the floor.

"Please!" Elena shouted and Rebekah smiled.

"He's learned that I am his master. I give him comfort and food. Now he needs to learn that you are the danger." Rebekah explained and Elena began to sob in contemplation. She couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it in and she hoped that her emotional reaction hadn't just ruined everything.

"Be thankful Elena, once he gets this lesson down it means I won't have to hurt him anymore. You'll be doing him a favour trust me." Elena shook her head gulping back her tears. She couldn't hurt him, she couldn't, no matter how much she tried to act like she didn't want to protect him she wasn't devoid of feelings.

"Remember what I said about showing you how it is done? I'm a lot stronger than you and I can break him like a twig. Do you want me to demonstrate?" Rebekah smirked and Elena's mouth fell open.

"I can't. I can't hurt him, please…" Elena tried to reason. Rebekah scrutinized her again. "I could never hurt another person." Elena added.

"You had no trouble stabbing me in the back." Rebekah pointed out and Elena shook her head in torment.

"Do it." Damon mumbled, his head against the cement floor. Elena stifled a sob and nodded, already begging him for forgiveness.

"Excellent!" Rebekah chirped and placed a small bag down beside Elena. Rebekah motioned for Elena to open it. It was full of weapons and Elena thought she would vomit. Damon shivered, seemingly knowing what the bag represented. He turned his head into his arm to hide his eyes. He didn't want to see what weapons she had brought for her amusement. Elena rose to her feet, her eyes glued to the bag. Rebekah stepped over it and knelt next to Damon's ear. She stroked his hair with her fingers and he tensed. She cooed at him, before turning to Elena and nodding towards the bag. Elena crept over to the bag in dread and reached in blindly pulling out a leather strap. She looked up confused and Rebekah sighed in exasperation.

"It's a whip Elena for god sake." She drolled, rolling her eyes. Did Elena know nothing? Didn't she watch television? Hopeless child. Elena could see a shudder from Damon as he buried his face further into his arm again, eyes closed tight waiting.

"I can't…" Elena mumbled brokenly. It would have been different if he was attacking her, even then she didn't know whether she could hurt him, but to have him lying here defenceless it was beyond sick.

"Sure you can. I think you owe him a little pain Elena. Didn't he kill Jeremy?" Rebekah posed. Elena frowned trying not to think about all the things he had done to her.

"Didn't he get your aunt Jenna killed by messing up my brothers' plans?" Elena sucked in a breath.

"Didn't he turn your birth mother and brag about it to you?"

"Stop." Elena mumbled becoming irritated.

"It's ok to be angry. If I were you, I'd enjoy this."

"I am not you! I could never hurt an innocent person!" Elena shouted. Rebekah laughed at how easy she had been to provoke.

"But he's not an innocent is he? He's a rogue vampire who only cares about himself. He's killed countless innocent people as you call them, not even blinking or thinking about them again. People are cattle to him." Rebekah stopped her speech to look down at him. "I can forgive him for those things because we are the same, but you can't can you? Not really. You'll never be able to forgive such immoral, brutal behaviour. You wouldn't _actually _hurt him other than ripping his heart out continuously, but you've _wanted_ to." Elena took a step back, wounded by the logic and truth in her words. She couldn't deny what she was saying. Damon had done terrible things, that was a part of him that she might never be able to reconcile and she struggled with that fact daily.

"You've thought about it haven't you, just as much as you've thought about him being inside of you?" Elena was speechless again. She grabbed Elena in a flash and her pupils widened. "Damon killed Jeremy, Elena. He snapped his young innocent little neck. He didn't care as he dropped your brother's lifeless body like a sack of rocks. Now I want you to get your own back on him. Show him how it makes you feel." Elena panted, gritting her teeth and she blinked, compelled. Elena turned a shade of red from boiling anger. She reached down and grabbed the leather strap she had pulled from the bag and looked down at him menacingly.

Damon's heart thundered in his chest as she swung the strap at his face, catching him across his cheek. He panted in pain, feeling a bruise start to form but he had no time to consider what was happening as the next blow came down and hit him painfully across his back. It stung as though he had been bitten. He tried to call Elena's name in fear but she thrashed into him again.

"I hate you!" She shouted as he tried to breathe. She thrashed the side of his thigh and he turned his body into himself as much as he could protectively. He couldn't hold back his cries of pain now. Had he really caused Elena this much pain? He knew she had forgiven him, but did she really feel so much hatred still, that she would unleash this on him?

"Lena…" he struggled to say and she paused, re-gripping the leather strap which had now become sweaty in her exuberance. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, trying to find his voice but his cries of pain had made him hoarse. He looked up at her and saw that she was crying but still mad. She had managed to whip a cut over his left eyebrow which was now dripping into his eye. He blinked rapidly, mournfully.

"You always do what you want, whether it hurts people or not Damon. You deserve this!" Elena barked at him despite the tears rolling down her face. He knew that these were true feelings, but she didn't want to do this to him. He swallowed and nodded his head in agreement as she brought the strap down on him again, catching his throat and making him jump. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain as she continued for what seemed like hours until finally it stopped. He could feel his whole body in flames. He was black and blue and had some small cuts and grazes. Elena went to the bag on the floor again and he groaned desperately. He didn't think he could take any more. He rolled his head from side to side trying to find a cold part of the floor to soothe his pounding head. He could hear Elena rustling around inside of the bag and he held his breath.

"Whatever you're trying to do it won't work." He turned his head to look up at Rebekah.

"What's that my love?" Rebekah knelt down to him.

"You're forcing her to do this. You can't make me hate her." He struggled to get the words out.

"I'm not forcing her to beat you, obviously she has wanted to hurt you deep inside Damon. Especially when you killed people she loved. Isn't that right Elena?" She turned to Elena for an answer and he heard Elena give a growl. He had never heard a sound like escape from Elena's lips before. It was a painful awakening to the pain he had caused her and it struck him like lightning.

"I don't want to let her hurt you Damon. I can stop her if you want me." The true meaning behind her words didn't escape him as he listened to her cooing. He forced his eyes closed again, relenting in his ability to stay focussed on what was really happening here. Elena walked over to him slowly. He searched her eyes looking for forgiveness but she seemed blank.

"You're a monster Damon." She said calmly and he felt tears fill his eyes. He knew what he was but he had always hoped that she could forgive him for it, even love him.

"Don't hold back now Elena. It's time he heard the truth." Rebekah spoke from far across the room. She had sat down on the bed to watch. She actually sounded sorry for Damon as she spoke and he turned to look at her. She gave him a look of sadness for his plight and he let the tears fall down his face. He shook himself, trying to remember that Rebekah was the bad guy, she had compelled Elena to hurt him, but then had she? She had told Elena to show him how she really felt about the fact that he'd killed Jeremy and so Elena was now beating the hell out of him. Rebekah hadn't compelled her to do that.

"I hate you for making me fall in love with you. You ruined everything." Elena sobbed and turned him over onto his back. He allowed her to turn him over, hoping that maybe if he could catch her eyes he could bring her out of her revenge mode. He let out a sob as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. It burned and he shook violently. He looked at Elena as she withdrew and he saw the vervain needle. His heart began to burst out of his chest aggressively. _No, not again! No more needles, please!_ Before he could speak she had stuck it into him again, this time into his neck and he screamed.

"Please stop!" He begged her but she bit her lip through her sobs and stuck it in further. He screamed in unbearable agony as he tried to break away from her, but she straddled him and he didn't want to hurt her by tossing her aside. She needed this, needed to get her revenge for all the things he had done. He had to give her this and then maybe she could forgive him. The pain was so intense as she stuck several more needles in and left them there. When he had had these needles stuck into him before, it had lasted all day. For hours he had been prodded and jabbed until he cried out for mercy and the fear and pain from that memory began to wash over him. He was on the verge of passing out when he heard Rebekah call to him softly, invitingly and he couldn't remember why he was supposed to hate her. He shook his head as he saw Elena bring out more needles. Tears rolled down his cheeks as she considered where to put the next one and it took all of his restraint not to kick her into the wall. The girl he loved...killing him slowly.

He gagged as he felt a poker shoved into his chest and realised it was a needle, penetrating his lung. He bucked his whole body and sent Elena flying across the floor. He struggled to roll over, away from her. He couldn't take another needle, no matter how much he loved her. She hated him and she was going to continue inevitably. The hate was too much, he had to get away from her. Before he knew it she was on his back, pushing him into the floor. The needles still in his body were pushed further into him as he screamed. Then he felt it, a needle hovering over the back of his left lung. It pushed through agonisingly slow and scraped his heart as it plunged deeper.

"R'bekah!" He pleaded and suddenly Rebekah had grabbed Elena forcefully and tossed her aside, pulling the needle out of him. She quickly pulled all the needles out of his body and he screamed again, slumping into her arms. He drifted into blackness closing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

"Enough Elena!" Damon opened his eyes as Rebekah threw Elena back against a wall. Elena almost looked like she was foaming at the mouth, it sent a jolt through him. Where was the girl he knew? Is this what he had done to her? Her face fell suddenly, free from compulsion and she looked over at him in shock. Rebekah had propped him up against the headboard of the bed and now returned to him as Elena processed what had just happened. Rebekah gave him a look of reassurance and kindness as she patted his leg comfortingly.

"Now you know." She whispered sympathetically.

"Oh my god!" Elena began to sob looking down at his blood on her hands and back up at him, remembering. "Damon…" she started to step towards him and then noticed all of the needle marks covering his pale skin. He instinctively shrank back into the headboard as she moved and she rushed over to the other side of the room and vomited violently. Rebekah sat down beside Damon and put her arm around his shoulders. He didn't struggle as she began to stroke through the hair at the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to know Damon, but this is what you have changed in her. The old innocent, sweet Elena is gone. You've interfered in her life too much to ever get her back." Damon didn't respond to her comment, just watched Elena as she tried to pull herself together. Rebekah was right. He had done so many awful things to this girl. He couldn't do this anymore. He turned to Rebekah and she smiled in understanding.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore." He murmured and Rebekah placed a kiss on his forehead. Elena watched them, hugging herself. No one knew what to say. Rebekah nodded and got up from the bed after a moment of uncomfortable terse silence and walked over to Elena.

"You understand now? He is better off away from you and all of the drama that follows you around and you are better off without him hurting the people you love when being in your thrall." Elena looked down at the ground. She couldn't argue with the truth and she understood now that it was true, despite how much she loved him, this was all too painful for both of them. She had thought that she and Stefan were star crossed lovers but it was always Damon who had been her Romeo – saving her, almost dying for her but endlessly involved in a bitter feud between his vampire nature and his love for her. The storm inside of him had added to how captivating he was, but she knew that there would always be moments when it would descend upon the life of everyone around him and cause destruction. She cast a glance towards him. He looked at her in resignation and she nodded absentmindedly. She had to leave.

"Don't hurt him anymore please. Give him back his life and if he wants to stay with you, I won't interfere." Elena whispered, pain tearing through her heart as she tried to hold herself together. Rebekah sighed in contemplation.

"There won't be any more pain now Elena, thanks to you." Rebekah turned to face Damon and he looked up at her. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." He gulped and closed his eyes. He wanted so badly to believe that. He so badly needed comfort and forgiveness and now he knew he wouldn't find that from anyone in Mystic Falls. He had done too much damage.

"You will never need to hold back or feel guilty here." Rebekah soothed and he nodded. Elena's heart tore open a fresh wound, even bigger than the last. Was he going to stay here? If Rebekah really did have feelings for him she would eventually let him go, she was sure of it. For now, there was nothing Elena could do that wouldn't hurt him further. Rebekah turned back to her, her pupils widening.

"I want you to remember everything that happened here. I want you to remember how you contributed to his suffering. You will tell no-one else. You alone will live with it." Rebekah compelled and Elena's shoulders slumped as she nodded. She looked over at Damon who was now fighting back tears and every fibre of her wanted to rush to him and tell him how much she loved him and how sorry she was, but it would only hurt him. She inhaled deeply and straightened up looking at Rebekah and left the room without looking back.

Damon continued to stare at the door as he listened to Elena's unsure wobbly footsteps cross over the grass and go into the house. His heart felt charred and battered. He couldn't take feeling this way anymore. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, hoping that Rebekah might let him sleep. She was being so gentle, maybe she would allow it. He listened in anticipation as he heard her approach the bed. _Please._ To his surprise she lay down behind him and spooned him. His skin still stung all over from the vervain needles but he found himself relaxing as she placed small kisses over the wounds. Was she really not going to hurt him anymore? He daren't ask or hope. She ran her hand up his back to his neck and he shivered. The chain was still around his throat and for a second he thought she might choke him. _Please. _She ran her fingers over it and he held tight in fear, but she loosened the hold and slipped it off of his head. He opened his eyes and turned so that she lay back and let him face her. The questioning look in his eyes was communication enough for her.

"We don't need this anymore." She said and she clenched the chain in her fist shattering it into pieces. It was really over. As he gazed down at the shattered pieces of the most awful torture device he had had to endure in amazement, she brought her hand up to his face tenderly.

"Let's go back to the house." She smiled and he was so overcome with emotion that he almost felt like he wanted to kiss her. She picked up on it and leaned forward, kissing him as he reached out and held her. It wasn't a passionate kiss or a forced one, it was a kiss of compassion and he wanted to melt into her. After what Elena had done to him, he just needed to be held. He tried to hold on tighter to her as she moved but she broke the kiss and placed her finger over his lips. She got up and pulled him with her, heading out of the room that had been his prison for so long that he couldn't remember what the other buildings looked like. He saw the outside door was hanging off and squinted his eyes as the sunlight shone through the doorway. He hadn't seen the outside world for weeks and the light blinded him. He put his hand over his eyes as a shield and felt a tremor of fear come over him unexpectantly. He stopped in his tracks and Rebekah looked around at him in surprise. His heart was racing, but he didn't understand why. He looked out at the garden and felt as though it was looming, coming closer as he stood stock still. Rebekah cupped his face as she realised he was hyperventilating. He was afraid and he didn't know why. All he knew was that this building had been his only memory for what felt like months and the outside world suddenly seemed uncertain, full of change and it ruffled his feathers. He was used to the routine inside these walls, but out there he didn't know what was going to happen. Rebekah cooed at him as he sweated and he looked down at her confused. She looked genuinely concerned.

"I can't." He whispered, hearing the fear in his own voice. She stroked his cheeks with her fingertips and cooed at him again before kissing him softly to calm him down. It helped him a little.

"I won't let anything happen to you." She whispered against his cheek and he took in a deep breath. When she saw that he was feeling more confident she gently tugged at his hand and he took a step forward towards the doorway. Step by step she urged him on silently and he followed until they were outside. He shielded his eyes again and drew in a breath. The smells of the grass, air, trees and animals all flooded his senses and he felt light headed at the bombardment. The grass under his feet was damp from the water spray whizzing around at the bottom of the garden. Everything looked so real and vibrant. The colours actually amazed him as he stared around in wonder at the life blooming around him. Rebekah giggled at his wonderment and tugged his hand again leading them back into the house. He didn't want to leave the spacious garden and sunlight and become trapped in another building though and he pulled back her hand as she tugged him. She must have seen the anxiety on his face as she bit her lip looking worried again.

"We can come back here later love, but right now you need to feed." His anxiety was replaced by hunger as she reasoned and he felt his teeth fill his mouth. She grinned tugging his hand again and this time he followed eagerly as she led him through the back door into the kitchen. The marble floor was cool against his feet as he stood watching her retrieve bags from the fridge. She held one out to him but he frowned. She didn't understand his behaviour at all today as she sighed in confusion, then it dawned on her that she had been feeding him blood bags while she held him and that was what he was expecting now. She tucked the bag under her arm and pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom in a blur. He looked around the room, taking it in remembering the last time they had been in here together. He became anxious again as he watched her, but she sat down on her bed and beckoned to him.

"No more." She reminded him and he went to her, lying down on the bed with his head in her lap. She opened the bag and held it to his mouth and he drank deeply. She drank her own as he lay there comfortably. She wished she had some human servants around to offer him some warm fresh blood but she had been so enamoured with his training regime that she had pretty much forgone any of the formalities of living lately. She stroked down his back, feeling how his shoulder blades protruded beautifully. He really had a body that looked as though it'd been sculpted by a master. She would like to kiss every inch of him today but he needed comfort, not sex. He drained the bag and looked up at her. She threw the two bags on the bedside cabinet and brought him up to face her on the bed. His eyes were that intense blue once more, like they were glowing. She licked her lips as she looked to his mouth. His lips were pink from the blood and enticing. To her surprise he moved in and captured her lips and she let him kiss her as he tried to curl into her. He needed her. The very thought made her insides tingles and she lay down, letting him climb on top of her. Did he want sex? This was rare. She wasn't sure that they should, given how beaten he had been, so instead she bore him her neck. He leaned his face into it and pierced the flesh with his teeth. As he did so she gently bit into his shoulder with as much care as possible so that he wouldn't be afraid. They had practically torn each other apart when they'd been blood sharing yesterday and she didn't want it to end the same way. She had never torn someone's whole throat out before and it had been so much messier than she could have realised. The only thing that had compelled her to leave him with his throat missing as he lay terrified was the pure hatred she had for Elena. She wanted Elena to suffer and it had been her motivator to hurt him that badly. She didn't want anything like that to happen to him again.

He moaned peacefully as her blood filled his veins and she allowed herself to slip into the blood fever as she drank in his elixir. She hadn't been lying when she had told Elena that Damon would crave her blood now because she knew that she was the same. They had shared so frequently over the past weeks that they were bonding at that level now. He pulled his head up and she drew back from his shoulder, he looked inebriated and she giggled as she flipped them over onto his back. He seemed stoned and she licked over his shoulder before biting into his neck and drinking. His blood tasted even sweeter as her head spun in lust for it. He held her at the waist as he let his head tilt backwards in pleasure. He was beautiful and he was hers. God she loved him, every molecule. She stopped drinking as she realised. This wasn't supposed to be about love. She pulled back stunned and he blinked up at her in surprise. He was so trusting now and compliant. Hell she thought he actually would stay without compulsion thanks to her master plan of criminal psychology.

She sat up and he grunted unhappily reaching for her. He wanted more of her blood, she could tell from his eyes, but she suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. She was in too deep and she didn't know how to dig her way out this time. She didn't want to hurt him anymore and that was how she had kept the balance between them before, how she drew the line in the sand. She got up from the bed and moved away, pacing the floor trying to clear her head and he sat up quizzically. He was too enticing, too delicious, too beautiful and she had completely fallen for him. She reached into her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for him and lay them at his feet on the bed. He stared at them confused. He had been without any clothing for most of his time with her. He didn't understand why she would want him to wear clothing now. His expression became one of pain and hurt. She sighed frustrated. He was feeling rejected by this simple act of separation from her.

"Get dressed." She commanded, trying to sound normal but the pain in his face was making her resolve crumble.

"Please." He whispered and she raised her eyebrows. He wanted her. He was begging to have her. She shook her head in disbelief as he implored her silently, making no move to touch the clothing. That was what she had wanted from the beginning, to make him beg in want for her. The problem was that now she wanted him just as much emotionally. She knew that his need for her was purely physical. He would never love her back.

"Now." She tried to be stern and he flinched. He lay back looking up at the ceiling, ignoring the clothing she had placed. He felt unbelievably dejected. Elena hated him, none of the others cared if he was alive or dead and Rebekah had been the one person assuring him that he was precious and that she wanted him. Now, she was taking that away from him too.

"Kill me." He pleaded so softly that her heart began to ache for him. "Please." She was at his side in a second and she scooped him up into her arms, biting into his neck as he breathed in relief and longing. Her resolve was fading fast and she had given in to him…this time. She would have to figure out what she was going to do once he was asleep. Right now she had to comfort him. He bit into her neck blissfully as they got drunk on each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Stefan had been driving around Mystic Falls for hours looking for Damon. He knew he was here somewhere, he just didn't know where. He had checked in on Elena earlier and she had seemed strange, upset, but she wouldn't tell him why. He felt instinctively that it involved Damon somehow, as every negative emotion Elena had of late surrounded Damon's cruel abandonment. He had tried to understand and make allowances for her pain but it was really starting to get to him. It was almost as though Damon had jilted her at an alter or something, she was responding so deeply. He knew that they had become close during his ripper phase and secretly he feared that it may be more than that. The scent of Damon had drifted to his nose when he passed her laundry hamper and he had invaded that aspect of her privacy. She had dried blood on one of her tops and it was covered in his scent. He had had to go hunting to vent his anger and frustration. Whatever had happened, Damon had been present and he was going to get an answer out of him even if he had to beat him senseless. He would enjoy beating him senseless after all of the pain he had caused, all of the uncertainty and upset that he had left him to deal with when he had taken off into hiding.

Rebekah had been acting strangely too lately and he could have sworn he smelled Damon's scent on her at school. He shifted into a higher gear and took off headed for her house. He wanted some answers and she knew something.

Her house approached and he parked a little away from the drive. He wanted to snoop around a bit before he cornered her. He climbed a wall entering the garden quietly and noticed an outbuilding that looked worse for wear. The door was been practically ripped off. Intrigue took over his better judgement and he crept inside, listening for sounds of life. The instant he entered the scent of Damon nearly knocked him over. The building reeked of him, of his blood. Stefan began searching the rooms in fear as he realised how much sense this scene made to him. The first room had Damon's blood all over the floor and Stefan almost gagged when he entered the second room. He stared wide eyed at the torture implements and blood. How could he have been so stupid! Damon wouldn't have gone into hiding willingly. Nothing Damon did was ever under the radar, so he would never hide and besides what did he have to hide from? Elena's part in this became a little clearer as he notice the vomit on the floor. Elena had been here? What the hell was going on? He clenched and unclenched his fists fiercely. What had happened here and where was Damon?

He stalked out of the building relieved to be away from the horror and marched towards the house. He didn't care if she heard him anymore. He blurred through the house looking for Damon but there was no sign. Then he heard them. He gasped in disbelief at the sounds he was hearing. He sped up to the room the sounds were coming from and burst in through the door. Damon was lying sprawled naked on a bed with his head hanging off the side as though he were unconscious, but the moans of pleasure coming from him proved he was in fact awake. Rebekah was feeding from his thigh and her head snapped up at the intrusion. She growled and he realised just how deep in the blood fever they both were.

"What the hell?" He spat out, looking over Damon for signs of wounds. Damon's eyes were closed and he seemed entranced. She shot up and stared him down as he flicked his eyes back to her.

"What the hell's going on Rebekah?! What have you done?" he accused. She grinned wickedly but still appeared to be in heat.

"He's mine." She said as if it was supposed to be an explanation.

"What?" Stefan shot out, looking over at Damon again. Damon turned his head to look at him and he saw no recognition in his eyes. It gave Stefan a chill and he tried to step around Rebekah to go to him. She grabbed him and pushed him backwards as she stepped in front of Damon, blocking him. Stefan growled angrily.

"Get out of the way Rebekah. Let me go to my brother." He snarled, feeling all of the blood from today's' hunt encouraging his muscles. He knew he was no match for her but he would die before he let her stop him reaching Damon. She laughed in his face and he lunged for her, knocking them both to the floor. He cried out in pain suddenly as he was wrenched backwards and fell to the floor, grasping his arm in pain. He looked up in shock to see Damon crouched and ready to attack him.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

Damon looked down at him as though he didn't know him and barred Stefan's path to Rebekah. Stefan had no idea what was going on but it was certainly clear that this wasn't his brother. They had been drinking from each other quite intensely it seemed and all that was at the forefront of Damon's mind right now was that bond, the vampire aspect of him pushing to the front.

"Damon, it's me brother." Stefan would have to play this very carefully, even in this state Damon was stronger than he was and right now, Damon's only interest was in protecting her. Rebekah stood up lazily and slipped an arm around Damon's stomach, calming Damon as she brushed her cheek against his shoulder. Stefan watched with interest. What was this?

"I don't understand what's happening here Rebekah." Stefan spoke slowly so as not to antagonise Damon who was still trained on him like a tiger. Rebekah kissed Damon's shoulder so intimately that Stefan felt increasingly like a peeping tom. She was touching him as though they were together but everything he had seen out in that outbuilding was filled with horror and filled him with repugnance.

"Long story short Stefan; I took Damon for the express purpose of torturing him. Now I don't need to do that anymore because he longs to please me." She stroked the hair at the nape of his neck and Stefan watched as Damon's eyes closed peacefully. His fearless big brother, lulled by petting.

"And Elena?" Stefan fought to restrain the distaste in his voice as he watched Damon's head tilt back into her hands.

"She barged in here and you know, professed her undying love for your brother before she beat him to a pulp for all the pain that he's caused." Rebekah smiled as Stefan's mouth dropped open and he fought his own pain at the subject of Elena loving Damon, then taking part in beating him too.

"You compelled her to beat him?" His voice was tight as he spoke in disbelief.

"No, she did that all by herself, I just gave her a little help. She nearly killed him you know, I had to rip her off of him several times." She was enjoying this, every minute of it. Stefan couldn't think about all of this right now. He would deal with the Elena situation later. Right now he had to put a stop to this. No one, not even an original, was going to take his brother from him. In their human life the war hadn't been able to separate them and as vampires even the love of two petrova doppelgangers hadn't succeeded. They were family, blood and nothing or no one was going to rob them of that.

"Brother." Stefan tried to get Damon's attention and Damon opened his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner." Rebekah snorted at him as Damon frowned. His eyes were beginning to clear and Stefan hoped that the blood bond hold was starting to wear off temporarily. Rebekah caught on to the change in Damon's demeanour and she cooed at him. He turned around to her, holding her waist as she pushed down on his shoulders, intimating that he should get down onto his knees and feed from her wrist. He immediately did so and Stefan took a step back appalled.

"Stop this. This is beneath you Rebekah."

"Here we go again. I suppose you're going to tell me that you know I'm a better person than my brother and I should let him go." She drolled and to her surprise he shook his head.

"No. You and Klaus aren't so different. He's a depraved maniac only interested in himself and you…" he wasn't sure how far to push her. She raised her eyebrows and winced as Damon bit a new wound in her wrist. "You are worse than he is." She felt as though she'd been slapped and she gritted teeth. Stefan smiled pleased at her obvious signs of anger.

"I always thought there was more humanity to you than vampire, that you had been pure and innocent when you were given no choice in becoming this. I think I saw that in you in the 20s. You lashed out and tried to pretend you enjoyed the hunt and kill, but it was always to please Klaus. Now, I see you for what you really are."

"And what is that?" She snapped. The Salvatore brothers may not look alike but they certainly had the same uncanny ability to get under her skin. Stefan smiled at her and she felt herself boil inside. She pulled her wrist from Damon's mouth and he huffed displeased and looked up at her.

"Empty." He leaned forward to emphasize the word. Rebekah frowned surprised and gave a short laugh. Damon reached for her hand again and she swatted him away becoming more irritated by the minute.

"The only way you feel anything, is through others. That's why you stayed with Klaus for so long. Without him you were nothing, soul-less and devoid of any purpose. And now you have Damon here to torture and punish like you wish all so you can feel something." Rebekah's fangs descended as she growled and without understanding why she pushed Damon onto his back on the floor. He looked up at her hurt and confused. She had promised she wouldn't hurt him anymore. Stefan flinched as she pushed Damon over but he kept himself in check. He had to wait until just the right moment.

"He's a mirror for you."

"What?" She growled, ignoring Damon as he tried to sit up.

"That room out there - you inflicted every possible pain on him, just so you could watch him break. Just like others have done to you. Congratulations, you've made him like an infant and as helpless as you still feel. Klaus would have killed him because at least he can show mercy. You aren't even capable of that small piece of humanity."

"I could kill you right where you stand Stefan!" She snarled, but a tear dropped from her eye and he knew he was winning.

"You've stripped my brother of everything he was."

She snarled, breathing in pants and he eyed Damon's position on the floor as Damon turned to look at him confused. This was the moment. He stepped towards her and smiled.

"You're definitely Michael's daughter." He smirked and she came at him. He quickly dove under her as she ran at him screaming and grabbed Damon from the floor, holding a stake to his brother's heart. Damon gasped and tried to struggle but the stake had penetrated his breastbone already in the assault and any movement would push it through his heart. His eyed were as wide as saucers and he tried to speak but couldn't. He looked up at Rebekah and she stopped dead.

"You wouldn't kill him. He's your brother." She spat as she eyed Damon's injury.

"Not anymore he's not, he just your pet now right?" Stefan breathed, adrenaline pumping through his body to the point where his vision was pulsing with every heart beat. She growled and he felt hope start to bloom.

"Unless he's become more than that." He continued confidently. She panted angrily and he smiled. "Don't tell me he's resurrected your humanity? He has that effect on people. I think he liked you once upon a time." Stefan's tone was taking on a more conversational style now as everything started to click into place.

"I suppose he was like you must have been like in the beginning. He loved without reason or limits, my brother. He lived with his heart on his sleeve never giving up hope that he would find someone who could love him unconditionally, forgive him for his evils." He held his brother tighter to his chest and Damon gagged in pain. Rebekah flinched taking a step forward as she looked at Damon's distress.

"Ssstefan.." Damon choked and Stefan clenched his jaw. His brother was still in there somewhere, but to what extent? He couldn't count on getting his brother back. The Damon he knew wouldn't want this existence.

"Let him go." Rebekah snapped, making Stefan squeeze Damon tighter. Damon coughed up blood and hung his head back against Stefan as the pain weakened him.

"Why don't _you_? Or does he remind you so much of what you've lost in yourself that you want to rip it from him until he is nothing too?"

"Stefan!" Rebekah shouted as Damon coughed again, letting blood dribble down his chin.

"Congratulations _love._" Stefan mocked as he kissed the side of Damon's head and Damon grunted. "You've taken everything from him that might have redeemed you. All of his heart…" Stefan shed a tear as he spoke and she gasped finally believing that he would do it now.

"You would kill your own brother as he lies in your arms begging you not to?" She cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"My brother is gone and he would never want to live like this. He'd beg me to end it for him." Stefan stroked Damon's hair from his forehead with his free hand as he drew in a breath, preparing himself. "And that's what I am going to do."

"I'll kill you, I will kill all of you!" She shrieked powerless.

"He would do it for me." Stefan relented and put his arm around Damon, preparing himself. Damon looked up at him as his head rolled into the crook of his neck.

"Brother…" Damon mumbled almost incoherently and Stefan felt his own tears run down his face as he pushed the stake further into his chest. Damon's mouth fell open as he felt the wood inside of him.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rebekah screamed and Stefan paused. "Take him! Go!" She commanded as she sobbed. Stefan eyed her, waiting for some kind of rebuttal but she turned away from them and sat on the edge of the bed. Stefan carefully removed the stake as Damon vomited blood over himself. Stefan removed his jacket and wrapped it around Damon as best as he could, lifting him into his arms. He walked carefully to the door as though there were a wasp in the room when he heard her small voice.

"Wait."

He gulped and turned around. She looked devastated as she looked at Damon's crumpled body. Damon's eyes had rolled back into his head and she shed more tears as she stood up and walked over to them. Stefan maintained a tight hold on his brother protectively and was prepared to dash out of the room should she try anything, but her only focus seemed to be Damon. She gingerly stroked his face and whispered in his ear.

"You are free to leave." Damon blinked and looked at her with heavy eyelids drooping. He looked afraid. Stefan held him tight to his chest to reassure him but it only made Damon shake more.

"We're going home brother." Stefan whispered to him trying to pacify him and Damon reached out his hand and grabbed Rebekah's wrist. Stefan looked at her and she whimpered.

"No." Damon rasped. Stefan didn't understand the fear and he stepped backwards to loosen Damon's grip. Damon looked at him wildly and tried to struggle to get out of his arms.

"Damon it's me. It's ok!" Stefan tried but the more he spoke the worse Damon became, pushing to get free while still holding Rebekah. He was making his injuries worse with his struggling as he coughed more blood up and shuddered but he began to fight Stefan until Stefan had to let him down for fear of making him worse. Damon fell to his knees and pulled Rebekah to him as though she were his saviour. Stefan stood back, frightened by this development and looked at Rebekah. She looked torn as she kissed Damon's head and looked at Stefan.

"Take him before I change my mind." She said and slipped her wrist from Damon's hold. Damon groaned in fear and pain and tried to follow her as she walked away from him and Stefan grabbed him again from behind.

"Rebekah!" Damon pleaded, fighting off Stefan hands until Stefan knew he had no other choice and twisted his head until he fell in a heap. Rebekah lay down on her bed with her back facing them as Stefan once again lifted Damon, covering his modesty with his coat.

"Thank you." He said as he turned carrying his stubborn, damaged brother out of Bedlam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It hadn't gone well so far. Damon had woken up and refused blood, screaming for Rebekah until Stefan had given up and vervained him. He had never had to force feed Damon before, it wasn't easy to get blood into someone when they were unconscious so in the end he had settled for calling Meredith and getting her to attach an IV tube into Damon's arm to replenish him that way. Word quickly got around that Damon was home, but no one knew the whole story. Stefan decided it would be best to leave out most of the details and let them all believe that Damon had been on a bender and was now being detoxed for a while. Damon would have hated everyone knowing just how weak and subservient he had become. He loved his bad boy image and Stefan wasn't about to rob him of that now, especially when he had lost so much.

Meredith had stayed for hours to check up on Damon's healing, longer than she needed to but she recognised how much Stefan needed to confide in someone right now since Elena had made herself scarce. Stefan sat down in front of the fire with Meredith across from him sipping bourbon.

"Do you know what actually happened to him?" She asked. Stefan shook his head and played with his fingers.

"That's the problem. I don't know how to fix him. From what I gathered though, the torture wasn't just physical." He swallowed back bile as he contemplated Rebekah's clever mind games. She was quick to pick up on people's feelings, her empathy being one of the qualities that she fought so hard against when she wanted to hurt people and she had had Damon captive for over three weeks. The damage that she had been able to inflict upon him was no mean feat but she had done it in that short time with him.

"Has Elena seen him yet?" Meredith asked cautiously. Stefan had related to her how he had discovered that Damon was still in Mystic Falls. He shook his head and looked at her, his mouth pressed into a line.

"She might know more about what Rebekah did." Meredith pointed out. "I have a friend studying the psychology of victims of abuse. If we know more, maybe she could help." Stefan puffed out air and clasped his hands. He felt torn. He wanted to keep this as quiet as possible, but he had to admit that he hadn't seen anything like this before and he might need help. The door knocked and he stood up, dragging his feet on the way to open it.

"You can't be here right now Elena." He couldn't help the hurt and anger inflected in his tone as she stood before him. He knew that she had been compelled not to tell him what was happening to Damon and he knew that she had been compelled to a degree to hurt him too, but he couldn't reconcile the other factor of information offered by Rebekah. Elena had told Damon that she loved him. That hurt more than anything she had been forced to do to his brother, because that, Rebekah had played no part in.

"Please Stefan, I know how angry you are and you have every right, but…" Elena began to ramble desperately.

"I know you were compelled to hurt him and I realise that she compelled you not to tell me anything." He said bluntly as he barred her entry into the foyer with his body. She nodded and hung her head, dripping a few tears onto the ground.

"She said things, things that felt true and we couldn't fight her. We tried, but we weren't strong enough." Elena sniffled, pushing her hands into her pockets and hunching her shoulders.

"We." Stefan said absent-mindedly and she looked up in question. The pain in his eyes demonstrated to her that he knew about her professions of love to Damon and she swallowed trying to summon the courage to broach the topic when they both jumped at the sound of a large crash upstairs. Stefan quickly blurred up to Damon's room and Elena ran as fast as she could in pursuit. Her heart jumped into her chest as she heard the unmistakeable sound of Damon screaming. It was a sound that turned her blood cold and haunted her dreams. She was never going to be able to forget that sound or the sound of his pleas when she… She bit her lip and rushed into the room.

"Damon it's ok, you're home, you're home!" Stefan was shouting as he tried to approach Damon. Meredith was picking herself up from the floor and Elena rushed to her, helping her up. Damon was breathing like a cornered animal again and it gave Elena flashbacks, making her want to run from the room and hide until she couldn't hear anything anymore. Damon had pulled his IV out and had smashed the stand against the wall, breaking it and spilling the remaining blood into a pool on the floor. Damon's eyes were wild and Elena knew that he was acting on instinct again, unaware of anything surrounding him. Meredith reached into her pocket and grabbed another vervain injection, hiding it carefully in her sleeve as she shot a look of communication to Stefan. They were going to round on Damon.

Elena looked from one to the other in contemplation and began to protest when Damon threw himself at Meredith, his teeth snapping at her. She fell backwards and hit her head against floor, catapulting the syringe across the floor to Elena's feet. Stefan jumped onto Damon's back and pulled him back, thrusting him on the bed face first and holding him down with every bit of strength he had.

"Elena!" Stefan called frantically as Damon fought against his hold and Elena jumped coming to as she picked up the syringe from the floor. It was all slow motion as she stepped forward, each step making her feel as though she would lose her balance or sink into the floor like quicksand. She was only a few more steps away when Damon turned his head and saw her. He looked at her hand seeing the syringe needle pointed at him and he screamed in so much terror that Elena dropped the needle instantly as Stefan's shouts to her became white noise.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 20

Elena felt like she couldn't move, her whole body trapped by some unseen force as Stefan's voice echoed around the room. Damon's eyes were so full of fear that she was sure that if he was human he would have had a heart attack by now. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked down to see Meredith grab the abandoned syringe. Damon was practically convulsing with fear as Elena looked from Meredith to Damon. _No. No more of this fear and torture!_ She rapidly grabbed Meredith and pulled her back towards her as both Meredith and Stefan shouted at her angrily. She knew what she had to do though as she shielded Damon from Meredith and fell to her knees before him.

"Sssshh shhhhhh shhhhhhhhhhh my sweet Damon." She cooed, with her best fake English accent. Damon blinked and stopped fighting Stefan as he panted, watching her. Stefan and Meredith froze but Stefan maintained the hold on Damon's back as they watched Elena.

"No more pain remember?" She was happy that she and Caroline had spent countless hours mock imitating Rebekah's accent now, as he relaxed into the bed and groaned, fear still penetrating his senses. "It makes me angry when you fight me lover, so behave." Damon nodded and closed his eyes. Stefan stepped back flabbergasted at Elena's solution. Clearly the short time Elena had spent captive had taught her how Rebekah had screwed with his head. Maybe Meredith was right. Elena knew more than he did and he needed her. Meredith congratulated Elena's quick thinking and Elena nodded, staying on her knees watching Damon as he calmed down.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan panted from the exertion, addressing Meredith.

"He was coming round when I came in to check his IV so I tried to quickly inspect his chest, but as soon as I touched him he went berserk." Meredith explained and Stefan shook his head in wonder.

"What now?" Stefan asked her and Elena finally stood up, wanting to be involved in the conversation as Damon curled into himself.

"He needs familiar things to comfort him I think. His favourite shirt, his brandy…" Elena started to think out loud when Stefan cleared his throat interrupting her.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" His tone sliced through her and she held her stomach as she felt it drop.

"Stefan, she's trying to help." Meredith reasoned and he looked to her.

"Fine." He relented before adding, "If I think that you being here is going to make him worse, you will leave Elena. He's my brother and I know what's best for him. Ok?" Elena nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Now we have to put the IV back in." Meredith sighed, trying to locate the pieces of her equipment. Stefan sighed too, envisioning another _episode._

"I can get him to feed." Elena said in a small voice. They both looked to her.

"Well if you can do it without us having to slide tackle him again than I'm on your team." Meredith said warmly, giving Elena a reassuring nod. Stefan didn't look pleased but reached into the small fridge he had brought up earlier and handed Elena some blood bags.

"I think we need to start small, with things he understands." Elena explained and Meredith nodded at the logic. Elena turned to Damon and took off her boots, placing the bags down onto the bed and climbing onto it up to the headboard to sit. Stefan watched in confusion but she knew she couldn't explain to him what she was doing thanks to her compulsion. Damon looked up at the movement and frowned at her as though trying to figure out who she was. Elena considered doing her _Rebekah_ voice again but she wanted to try and make him respond to her voice. If they were going to try and heal his mind, he was going to have to stop associating things with Rebekah. She patted the bed beside her and beckoned to him. He seemed unsure so she patted the top of her breast and opened her arms to him. His hunger replaced his human like expression and she held tight as she realised how dangerous this move was. What if he tried to feed from her like he sometimes did with Rebekah? She couldn't worry about that right now, they needed to get blood into him. He crawled up to her and lay in her lap like he was used to as Stefan and Meredith gazed transfixed. Elena reached for a blood bag and twisted the top off as she looked down into his eyes. He was like a baby like this, something they had to remedy soon otherwise he would be incredibly vulnerable and perhaps hard to control when he was back to full strength.

She placed the tube to his lips and he sucked it in, drinking. His eyes fluttered closed and she stroked his forehead. She looked up at Meredith and Stefan and blushed, realising how intimate an encounter this must be to watch. They both looked amazed and intrigued.

"How do we know she won't come back for him?" Elena dared to ask. Stefan shook his head as he watched Elena rock Damon slowly.

"She won't. I think she fell for him in the end and that's why she let me take him."

"She might be playing with us Stefan. We need to able to protect him." She held him a little tighter as she thought on the possibility of Rebekah stealing him again.

"She won't come Elena, trust me. I vowed to her that I would kill him myself rather than let him be like this." Both Meredith and Elena gasped at the same time in disbelief. He looked at them both sternly.

"He is my brother. I know what he would want."

Elena clutched Damon to her closely. It sounded as though Stefan hadn't made up his mind whether or not Damon could be saved and now he had revealed his end plan if he deemed it necessary. Elena was trying to think of something to say when Damon sighed peacefully and they all looked down at him. Elena became aware of his erection against her and she panicked. She looked up at Stefan in silent communication but he frowned, not understanding.

"Stefan, there's things I'm compelled not to tell you about what she did to him but I need your help right now and you're going to have to trust me." She said quickly as Damon tilted his head back wanting the next bag. She quickly twisted off the next tube, placing it into his waiting mouth and he was content once more.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trepidation clearly ringing in his voice.

"We need to leave because his body is acting on instinct." She gestured towards her and Meredith.

"What does that mean?" Meredith asked and Elena blushed, realising how embarrassing this would be to explain.

"He's been…used for weeks." She blushed hoping that they wouldn't need any further information but they exchanged confused and concerned glances.

"Stefan, you know how feeding is sometimes sensual…?" Elena trailed off and comprehension filled his expression as he finally noticed Damon's groin. Stefan stepped closer as Damon's hand came up to the side of Elena's neck to squeeze her into him.

"Ok, I think you ladies should leave now." Stefan said and Meredith exited the room with regret. Elena nodded and tried to pry Damon's hand from her neck. He let her go and she lifted his own hand to the blood bag so that he would hold it himself. It seemed to work and she slid herself from beneath him, lowering his head onto the pillow as he finished the bag. She stroked his forehead again. She didn't feel ready to leave him yet.

"Now Elena." Stefan said and she looked up to see his resolve face. She turned, picking up her boots and left the room, looking back over her shoulder just before she lost her view of him. Stefan had climbed onto the bed beside him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Elena had sat downstairs for hours listening out for any signs of distress from Damon. Stefan seemed to have it in hand and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She knew they were close, despite the things Damon did to push Stefan's buttons, but right now she felt like an outsider and it didn't sit well. Maybe she should just go home? She thought on what Rebekah must be thinking right now. She had let Damon go rather than let Stefan kill him. She had known that there was some affection there, she just hadn't known how to use it to turn the situation round. It figured that Stefan would be able to, given his abilities to read people and manipulate them if he wanted to. When they had first met he had certainly spun her in a merry dance before Damon had blown the whistle and he'd had to confess his real identity. Damon had never pretended to be anything other than his self righteous, obnoxious self and she hoped that he could be again. When she had left him, he still looked like he had a little fight left in him. He had still known who she was, but he hadn't known her today and it terrified her. To think that he thought she was Rebekah, was repugnant in the least. Would she have to pretend again? Would she have to use some of the techniques Rebekah conjured to keep him tame while they tried to help him? She didn't like the thought of that, of continuing his 'training' even if it was for his own benefit.

She heard Stefan descend the stairs and she stood up. He looked bereft and she twisted her hands together nervously.

"He won't talk to me." Stefan mumbled, clearly upset and she went to him pulling him into a hug. "He's just lying there, staring at the ceiling."

"I'm sorry." She comforted. "He's going to get better Stefan, we just need to give him time." Stefan pulled back from her nodding solemnly.

"You saw what happened to him, you…were there." He corrected himself, not wanting to continually blame her for Damon's state despite the fact he knew she had taken part against her will. Elena gulped guiltily and looked down at her hands.

"How do we get him to talk?" Stefan asked her. Elena tried to think on what had happened to make Damon come round before. It had been when Rebekah attacked her and she had cried out. It had brought him back in an attempt for him to protect her, but that wasn't going to be sufficient this time. Perhaps if they bombarded his senses with things that would remind him of home.

"Let's try everything." She gave him an unsure smile and grabbed Damon's brandy. "What else makes him feel at home?"

"His bath. I can never get him out of the damn thing." Stefan commented, trying to think.

"Ok, what about his favourite smell?"

"That cologne he wears. He always douses himself in it so I know it's his favourite."

"Ok." Elena smiled starting to feel better about her plan. She took Stefan's hand and led him up the stairs to Damon. Damon was lying in very much the same position that he had been when she had first found him with Rebekah and it took her breath away. She bit her lip, trying not to think on it and approached him. He showed no signs of knowing either of them were there. She motioned for Stefan to run a bath and he moved off to do so as she climbed onto the bed beside Damon. She grazed his cheek with her knuckles. He blinked and she thanked the gods for some signs of life again. She had roused him before when she had cried and spoken to him.

"Damon, it's me Elena. Can you hear me?" She whispered and lifted his head onto her lap so she could bring the bourbon to his mouth. He blinked again and she placed the bottle to his lips. She tilted the liquid into his mouth but he let it glide over his lips and spill onto himself. She sighed frustrated.

"Please Damon have a drink with me." She implored but he didn't move. She had thought it might work but there was nothing. She held him tighter and leaned over him kissing his forehead. Maybe she should try talking to him more.

"I know you are in there and you're tired of fighting but I need you Damon. Stefan needs you. We love you so much. Please just fight a little more for me." He blinked again and she shifted so that she was facing him now and holding him to her. His face was so close and she felt the familiar pull of his lips as his eyes moved to look at hers. Was he with her?

"Damon?" She whispered as she cupped his face. "Please come back to me. I love you."

"What are you doing?" Stefan's voice interrupted and she jumped slightly turning to look at him.

"I was just trying…"

"I can see that. If he has been violated, don't you think that this is going to keep that going? Are you using her words as well as her technique now?" Stefan was angry and she could tell he didn't want her touching his brother. It was such a new and horrible development in his attitude towards her but she knew that she deserved it after what she had done.

"No, Stefan please, I…"

"I know you couldn't help yourself then but you can now. Stop messing with his head!" He barked the last part out and she shivered. She had never seen him like this and she was genuinely frightened of him. She sat up but felt a hand hold onto her. She looked down to see Damon staring up at her.

"Lena." He said and she smiled elated. Stefan was at her side in a flash, touching Damon's arm affectionately.

"Brother." Stefan said and Damon looked to him.

"Stefan?" He was confused but he knew them again. Elena felt like she could jump up and down in glee, still it was a baby step and she needed to remain vigilant.

"I'm here brother. You're home. You're safe." Stefan said gently.

"Bourbon." Damon mumbled and they both laughed relieved as Elena put the bottle in Damon's hand. He slowly took a gulp from it and sighed. Elena stood up remembering the bath and turned the water off. Stefan was stroking Damon's hair back from his forehead now as Damon drank more bourbon. She wished she could see them like this more often. No fighting or goading, just family. Stefan looked around to her, seeing the bath full and he took the bottle from Damon's hands. Damon grunted unhappily but allowed it. Stefan leaned over to lift him from the bed and Damon growled, making them both freeze. Touch was going to be a problem.

"Your bath is ready brother, just the way you like it." Stefan reassured but Damon scowled at him. Elena stepped forward and he looked at her.

"You wouldn't want to waste all the hot water and bubbles would you?" She wagered and he sat up not moving any further. She remembered that he often liked to drink champagne in the bath and she looked to Stefan raising her eyebrows before looking at Damon again.

"All those bubbles and cold champagne. Sure you want to waste them?" Stefan took the hint and blurred downstairs to retrieve some champagne and a glass. Damon licked his lips and began to get out of the bed warily. She knew he was expecting there to be a catch of some kind so she kept herself very still. He was still naked and covered in dried blood and she tried not to look too long. He looked down at the bath tub and placed his hands on the sides, skimming his hands over the texture and shape he remembered. _His tub. He loved this tub._ He looked at Elena expectantly and she was unsure why he was hesitating.

"In you get." She encouraged and he climbed in sinking back into his usual nook at the end. He closed his eyes and sighed. She smiled warmly with hope growing. He was talking. That was good. She turned to give him some privacy when she heard him sniffle. She turned back in surprise to see tears. He looked at her as though he was in pain, as though she had scolded him or something.

"What's wrong?" She cooed, coming closer and kneeling down to his eye level.

"Aren't you going to touch me?" He asked and she wanted to vomit from the indication. What was she supposed to say? She reached out stroking his forehead and he nuzzled her hand.

"Not without your permission." She said gently, thinking it the best thing to say to alleviate him.

"Please." He whispered and took her hand from his face, placing it in the water against his chest. She was so shocked at his movement that she didn't hear Stefan come in behind her until she heard glass break. She pulled her hand from Damon's and whipped around in shock as Stefan's face turned to stone. He had dropped the champagne flute on the floor and was staring at her, eyes blazing.

"Don't touch him." He growled and she stood up backing away.

"I didn't, Stefan I would never…" She babbled as tears fought their way to her eyes. How could Stefan think so badly of her?

"Are you still compelled Elena? What did she tell you to do-keep him fresh for her in case she wanted him back someday?" His words were so cruel and she held her chest as she tried to breathe through the pain. Could it be true? Was she hurting Damon all over again? That was all she seemed to be able to do lately and she'd promised herself she wouldn't do it anymore. Damon looked up at her shaken and she pulled herself together. She wanted to be here to care for him, but it was obvious that Damon would think that his job was still to pleasure a woman. She had to leave, again. She blinked away tears and nodded at Stefan, briskly leaving the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 21

Stefan waited until he could hear the engine of Elena's car fade into the distance before he relaxed. He had never felt emotion like that towards her before, he sat down on the floor for a moment to breathe. Damon was fragile and broken and he didn't know if he could help. Elena certainly had a way with him but she was too tempting for Damon. Worse part was that he could see now just how much she cared for Damon. How much she wanted him. He'd seen that look on Rebekah's face too and the resemblance had frightened him. How had he not picked up on Elena's feelings till now? He had suspected at times, but it was blindly obvious now.

"Stefan." Damon's voice cut through his thoughts and he stood up again to check on him.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked still confused and Stefan ran his fingers through his own hair frustrated. Damon had seemingly reverted to a child-like stage and Stefan was unsure where to go from there. He hadn't been around children and it had been a long time since they were both human children. Still, perhaps that was the answer. He had to tap into those parts of Damon again, restore their bond as brothers and then Damon would trust him as he tried to rehabilitate him. Nervously and still unsure of whether it was wise Stefan started removing his clothes. Damon watched warily. He knew this was a gamble.

"Father says we have to be ready soon Damon. He won't be happy until we are presentable for the function this evening." Stefan watched Damon's face for signs of confusion. Damon simply nodded and relaxed into the tub and Stefan sighed in relief with a hint of fear at how far gone Damon was. He stepped into the bath at the opposite end like they had done when they were children. They had always bathed together. Damon's legs relaxed against his and he reached over for the champagne bottle as Damon looked over at him.

"Where did you get that?" Damon grinned and Stefan couldn't hide a smile for the playfulness still residing in Damon even yet.

"Cellar." Stefan laughed trying to seem like a conspiratory teenager again and Damon leaned forward grabbing it from him and taking a swig. His brother, still an alcoholic even in this state.

"Remember that woman, the one you stayed with the past little while?" Stefan stepped cautiously. He needed information about exactly what Damon had been through, so maybe he could get it out of him in this way. Damon downed more champagne before handing it to him.

"Who?" Damon enquired but he still seemed relaxed.

"Remember you got lost out in the estate when you were…hunting deer and she took you in?" Damon appeared to be thinking as Stefan took a swig of champagne to calm his increasing nerves. Comprehension settled on Damon's face and he grimaced.

"She was a devil Stefan. No lady throws herself at a gentleman in the manner in which she did to me." He had reverted to his old speech and it prickled the hairs on Stefan neck. Thankfully Stefan had lived through the same period and he could handle it.

"Still, tell me brother, did she steal your virtue? As far as I can recall, she appeared to be a lady of good breeding and of looks." Damon snorted and took the champagne bottle from him. He looked as though he wouldn't answer. That was the human Damon right there. He would never speak ill of a lady back then, no matter what the consequences. Stefan started to feel as though they were back in time. Damon squirmed a little beside him and he watched as Damon's breathing sped up a little. Perhaps he had pushed the thoughts of Rebekah too far into his mind.

"No matter, father says that she has gone overseas so you won't have to contend with any of her flirtatious behaviour any longer." Stefan quickly added. Damon relaxed again and laughed a carefree happy laugh and Stefan's heart warmed to hear it. Their mirth was interrupted by Stefan's cell phone ringing from the floor and Damon jumped, coming back to the present as he stared at Stefan in confusion. Stefan quickly grabbed the phone and snapped it shut, hoping that it hadn't ruined everything.

"Where is she?" Damon asked solemly. He was back to his wounded self and Stefan sighed annoyed at himself.

"Who?" Stefan leant forward, patting his brothers' knee.

"Rebekah." Damon's eyes dilated and Stefan squeezed his knee. He was still programmed to want her despite everything she had done. What Stefan didn't know was whether it was compulsion or some kind of psychological need.

"She's gone Damon. She let you go." Stefan said comfortingly. "She was hurting you, do you remember?"

"She needs me."

"No. She's been hurting you to make you think that brother."

"She wants me. She forgives me."

"Forgives you for what?" Stefan was confused.

"Everything I've done." Stefan shook his head in amazement and reached for Damon's hand.

"Damon she doesn't know a thing about you. She's manipulated you. I know who you are brother." Damon turned his head away and drew his hand back from him. "Damon?" Stefan shook his knee, not wanting to end this conversation. He had to get through to him.

Damon got up in one fluid movement and stepped out of the tub. Stefan followed him quickly into the bedroom and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Damon didn't seem perturbed by his own nakedness as he walked over to the window and looked out across the landscape of their home, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't belong here anymore." Damon mumbled. Stefan stepped up beside him taking him by the shoulders.

"This is exactly where you belong Damon. I need you here. Elena needs you." Stefan reasoned and he could see Damon flinch at the mention of Elena's name. "Elena needs you." He repeated and Damon bit his bottom lip.

"I'm not hers anymore." He stated and Stefan shook him a little in frustration.

"You don't belong to anyone but yourself brother. This isn't who you are." Damon shook his head defeated and Stefan realised he had to learn the rules to this game better. He had to play it like Damon understood, just as Elena had suggested.

"Elena is yours. Don't you want her?" Damon's lips parted as though he was going to speak but he didn't. "Elena wants to be yours."

"She can't forgive me." Damon mumbled. Stefan was losing patience and he let him go, pacing the room.

"What about me brother? Don't you care what happens to me?" Stefan grunted. Damon followed him with his eyes as he paced. "That's typical you, even like this!" Stefan gestured towards his nakedness and vulnerability. Damon turned to face him fully, his face going blank.

"It's easier just to run away than stay and fight for yourself. You always run Damon. You leave me when it gets tough and I have to suffer alone." Stefan was trying to provoke some anger, maybe that would help snap Damon out of his melancholy, but things he had always wanted to say were pushing their way towards his mouth.

"You're supposed to be my big brother. You're supposed to look after me and here you are standing there like you don't care what happens to me now. What if Rebekah comes back here to kill me? Will you just snivel at her feet like you did when I tried to bring you home?" Damon tensed and Stefan could see that it was working, Damon was listening and becoming emotional.

"Will you just let her take you back to that room and chain you up again?" Damon gulped and took a step back. "Will you let her do that to me?" He threw at him.

"No." Damon grunted, clenching his jaw.

"Will you let her beat me and rape me?" Stefan advanced on him now and Damon backed up against the wall.

"No!" Damon shouted and became defensive in posture.

"Because that's what she did to you brother. She raped you, over and over until she was done with you." Stefan spat, leaning up to his face as Damon growled and his fangs popped out, holding Stefan away at his shoulders.

"Stop Stefan." He growled angrily.

"Maybe I should just let her have you. Why bother with all of this? You're not my brother anymore." Stefan pulled back just in time to see the pain flash across Damon's face. "My brother would never give up."

Stefan backed away from him as Damon gasped wounded and tears filled his eyes. Stefan closed his eyes tightly as he drew in a painful breath. He had to turn his back to hide how much this was killing him. Those words had been so hard to say and it cut him deeply that he had to do this to Damon, but Damon wasn't fighting anymore, he had given up and this was the only way. He had to rouse that rebellious, angry streak that had run through Damon's lifespan. He needed the brother who would beat up others if they bullied Stefan when they were young. He needed the fire and resentment of 100+ years of scorned love to make Damon strive to find his heart again.

"Why don't I call her? Hmmmn? Then you can go back to pleasing your master." Stefan said calmly but his heart was beating frantically. Damon had to want to get better and this was the only way to know whether this intervention was hopeless or not. He turned and looked towards Damon.

"She can come and get you." Stefan tried to smile but failed miserably. He wasn't the best liar in the world but it seemed enough to convince Damon as Damon began to hyperventilate, eyes huge. Damon shook his head.

"You might as well Damon. If you can't be my brother again what's the point in having you here? I'd rather you were dead than like this." Stefan's stomach clenched painfully as tears fell from Damon's eyes. _Fight brother, fight!_ Still Damon made no move so Stefan stood up and collected his cell from the bathroom. Damon watched in anticipation as Stefan flipped the phone open and typed in a number. Damon's blood roared in his ears as he contemplated Rebekah coming for him again. Taking him back to that place. Making him do things he didn't want. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe as Stefan sighed, seemingly annoyed with him. He opened his eyes and Stefan held up the phone so that he could see Rebekah's number on the screen. His heart stopped.

"You want her, little slave?" Stefan asked sounding bored and Damon's whole body clenched in fear.

"No." He managed to say out loud and Stefan shook his head at him.

"You don't look sure. Why fight it? I mean it's what you're for isn't it?" Stefan words felt like they were impaling him and he choked searching Stefan's eyes looking desperately for his loving, caring brother. Stefan gave a chuckle and pressed the call button. Damon felt his body flush with adrenaline. He flew at Stefan's arm smashing the phone against the floor and hammering it with his fists until it was shattered into pieces.

"No more!" He roared as Stefan tried to hold him by the shoulders to calm him, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. The fear, the pain, the loss, it was all too much and he threw Stefan down onto the floor and punched him repeatedly. Stefan fell back feebly and Damon reached over for his lamp and smashed it against the wall. Pieces of the porcelain flew through the air and cut across his cheek. Stefan backed against the wall warily and Damon blurred to another lamp and smashed it too. It felt good.

"Damon!" Stefan called out, standing now and reaching for him but Damon wasn't finished yet as he kicked his chest of drawers over and growled, moving toward the rest of his furniture in a rage. Stefan was on his back suddenly, trying to hold him back but Damon backed them both into the wardrobe and Stefan was winded, losing his grip. Damon turned to face him and punched him again. Stefan, prepared for Damon's rage, pushed him against the wall trying to hold him there and calm him but Damon's was stronger and faster thanks to all the blood Elena had given him and threw Stefan to the floor again jumping on top of him.

"How could you let her do this?" He shouted as Stefan struggled under Damon's weight. "How could you not look for me?!"

"I'm sorry." Stefan said looking up at him in pain and torment. "I'm so sorry brother." Damon growled and bore his fangs, squeezing Stefan's throat.

"Forgive me." Stefan rasped as his eyes filled with tears. Damon couldn't help the surge of emotion. He felt betrayed and abandoned. He stared into Stefan's eyes and saw nothing but remorse. He slammed Stefan into the floor once more for good measure and sat back as Stefan pushed himself into a sitting position across from him. They both breathed harshly, staring at the floor in silence.

"How much do you remember?" Stefan eventually asked tentatively. Damon hung his head so that his eyes weren't in view and huffed.

"Everything." He mumbled. Stefan reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder but Damon flinched away from him.

"If you want to talk about it…"

"Just leave me alone Stefan." Damon rose from the floor and walked back into the bathroom, getting back into the bath again with the champagne bottle. Stefan got to his feet and walked slowly to stand in view of him. Damon shook his head and closed his eyes. The conversation was obviously over, but at least he seemed a little more like himself right now.

"Damon, I won't let her near you again. I promise." Damon ignored his comment and he turned to leave him alone for a while. As he reached the door to the hall he heard Damon's voice. It was shaky and laced with fear.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 22

Stefan had barely slept all night. Every sound he heard in the house threw him into action as he darted around in expectation that Rebekah might show up having changed her mind. He knew that Damon could hear everything too but he never made a move in his room. It was unnerving just how much noise this building made that he had never noticed before. He lost count of the amount of times he thought he saw her face at one of the many windows decorating the exterior and it made him jumpy. In the end he had opted to remain awake and be on alert. The fire had been crackling away for a while as the last of the embers glowed at him, encouraging him to sleep. He was desperate to close his eyes and rest for a while but another sound made him jolt upright. Then he heard it.

"Please! Please!" Damon was shouting and Stefan ran as fast as he could, wondering how on earth she could have gotten past him. He threw the door open and saw Damon huddled against the wall shielding himself from an invisible captor.

"Damon?" He called and Damon shrank back, his eyes still closed. He was dreaming and having a nightmare from the looks of it. Stefan called his name again and tried to touch his arm but Damon blurred to the other side of the room, with his eyes now wide.

"Brother!" Stefan called and remained on the floor trying to appear less threatening. Damon gasped a few times, looking around the room in fear before realising he was home. He began to calm down as the heaviness of sleep started to withdraw.

"You were dreaming." Stefan reassured him quietly and Damon watched him like a hawk as he moved around the other side of the bed and got back in, sweating profusely. Stefan stood up surveying the bed. The bed clothes were on a heap in the floor so that Damon was lying exposed to the air, still nude. He knew that Damon never slept nude unless he was in bed with someone, so this must have been something he had been programmed into. Stefan carefully collected the covers from the floor and brought them up onto the bed and over Damon, tucking him in effectively as Damon watched him.

"I won't leave you. I'll be right here." Stefan assured and Damon nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off immediately. Stefan climbed onto the side next to him and lay back. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep too, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. As the night wore on Damon had several more nightmares, some small ones where he would gasp as though he were being strangled to the bigger ones which had him screaming for mercy. Each time it happened Stefan felt his anger towards Rebekah grow, but he had to focus on Damon and the fact that Damon needed comfort not more anger or aggression. By the morning Damon had exhausted himself and had soaked his sheets with perspiration tossing and turning. Stefan fared not much better as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to talk Damon into sleeping more.

"I don't need a babysitter Stefan!" Damon had snipped and Stefan had smiled.

"You're exhausted Damon, it's ok to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up." Damon huffed and turned on his side away from Stefan as Stefan had let out a small laugh again. His huffy, stubborn brother was back to fighting. In some small way Stefan hoped that the nightmares would actually help him process everything and let it all out. If he didn't want to talk about it to anyone at least he couldn't ignore his sub-conscious. Damon's breathing indicated that he had fallen asleep again and Stefan marvelled at how easily he could drop off like that. He checked his phone for messages and found some from Meredith asking for updates on Damon. He smiled, thinking he could really get to know her as a friend. He had been so desperate when he had brought Damon back home and she had been like an angel. There was an inevitable text message from Elena apologising and trying to explain what had happened yesterday but Stefan couldn't really take it in. It didn't really matter to him what had happened in the bathroom yesterday, all he knew was that Damon needed to recover before dealing with any of this mess. Damon grunted and shivered in his sleep and Stefan stroked his head.

He looked over and noticed Damon's time-beaten copy of Gone with the Wind and he smiled. Even in his arrogance and debauchery his brother remained a romantic at heart. He reached over Damon careful not to touch him and grabbed the book. He sat back down again and opened it at the beginning. Quarter of the way through the book he fell asleep until he heard Damon's breathing come in short gasps. He opened his eyes and looked down at him. Damon was sweating and had his fists clenched over his eyes, his teeth clenched.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked gently and Damon rolled onto his side groaning. Damon was aroused and Stefan sighed perplexed.

"I don't know what you want." Damon groaned pained and tried to curl into himself. Stefan gulped nervously, what was Damon asking? He couldn't be expecting that Stefan would want to touch him could he? Or that he would have to touch Stefan? He was horrified, but he could see that Damon was in torment. If he had been used to this kind of treatment then it had become natural and it wasn't his fault that he was conflicted now.

"It's ok Damon, you don't have to do that anymore." Stefan said and Damon looked up at him unconvinced. Stefan smiled back at him and stroked his forehead. Damon groaned again, fighting his body and libido.

"Please touch me, I don't want any more pain!" Damon groaned desperately and Stefan felt panic rise in him. He got up from the bed and put some distance between them as he considered how to handle this. Damon was so programmed that he would let his own _brother_ violate him? How the hell had she done this? He wanted to vomit and run all at the same time. Damon looked over at him imploringly. Stefan needed to distract him with something. He spotted the book on the night table where he had rested it. This was Damon's beloved book.

"I'm your brother Damon, I'm not going to touch you like that. You don't ever have to let anyone touch you like that again if you don't want to." Stefan said resolutely and Damon lay back staring at the ceiling with a worried expression on his face. Sex must have been the alternative to physical abuse, Stefan guessed and now he understood that it was probably the only source of comfort Damon had been receiving. It explained the way he pulled Elena to him in the bath yesterday and how desperately he had clung to Rebekah feeding from her, just to get some comfort from the pleasure of it. It was so wrong, Stefan couldn't even think on it for too long. He had to remind Damon of the other pleasures and comforts of life, which didn't involve pleasures of the flesh.

Stefan grabbed one of the chairs from the hall and brought it beside the bed. He would have to ensure that his close proximity to Damon wouldn't encourage Damon's carnal instincts, by keeping a dividing line between them. Damon ignored him as he took a seat and lifted up the book. He knew how Damon cherished this book and the plight of the characters as they journeyed through war after war. It seemed an apt story to read to him now as he had survived and now came the hard part of building his life again – how very Scarlett. Stefan smiled to himself at that comparison, he was sure Damon would not appreciate being referred to as Scarlet O'Hara! As soon as Stefan began to read, Damon seemed to relax and turned to him listening. Stefan smiled noticing that Damon's manhood had decided to take a hiatus for now.

He found himself getting into the story now that he had an attentive audience and he got lost in the characters as the hours rolled past. Damon had drifted back to sleep eventually so he lay the book down and put his arms behind his head stretching. They could get through this together. Rebekah may have robbed him of his identity but Stefan knew who he was and he knew that he could remind him. For the first time since he had been brought home, Damon slept soundly with Stefan sitting in the armchair by his side.

The next morning Stefan awoke to the sound of Damon's stomach rumbling. He opened his eyes yawning and saw Damon had turned towards him and was staring at him almost as though he had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Good morning." Stefan greeted and stretched out. "Breakfast?" Damon nodded in agreement and Stefan got up stretching on his way to the door remembering that the fridge up here was now empty and they would need to go to the basement, when he realised that Damon wasn't following. He turned around quizzically. Damon was sitting up in bed looking at him.

"Coming?" Stefan asked and Damon frowned. "What?" Damon didn't answer him, just stared on.

"You know I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss your constant sarky commentary." Stefan teased. He realised from Damons' lack of response or movement that he was waiting for Stefan to feed him like Elena had shown them. He didn't think he could hold Damon like that, see him reduced to that, so he made a decision.

"I'm not going to feed you Damon. If you want to eat you're going to have to come down and get it yourself." He knew it was no small task he was giving Damon, but it had to be done. He could feel the anxiety emanate from him as he left the room and he really hoped that he was making the right decision. He walked down the stairs listening out for signs of movement and he grinned when he heard unsure footsteps behind him. He continued down to the basement and opened the fridge. He had thankfully restocked his supply of animal blood the other day and now he didn't have to hunt and risk leaving Damon alone right now. He was counting how many bags he had stored when he realised that Damon still hadn't made an appearance.

"Damon?" He called, listening for movement but he heard none. Had he tried to push too far? He grabbed a few bags, some for Damon too and headed up stairs again. The front door was wide open and he rushed out to search for Damon.

"Damon!" He shouted panicking but there was no sign of him. He cursed himself for pushing him to fast and set out looking for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

He had to get away, he had to get away from this place! Damon ran and ran as fast as he could through the woods, elated as he filled his lungs and flexed all of his muscles. It felt good to run, he felt free. Finally he was free! He couldn't stay there and be rejected time after time. He needed someone to want him, to soothe him and make the nightmares go away. He didn't get far before he smelled blood. Someone nearby had a juicy little cut on the leg by the smell of it and his whole mouth filled with saliva. He hadn't fed from a human for a long time and it began to cloud his brain as he prowled around, waiting for the opportunity to strike. He crouched down in the bushes to watch the woman now in view. She was having problems with her car and had hurt herself in the effort to change her tyre. A memory came back to him like smoke in the wind and he tried to recall it. He used to pretend he was hurt in the road to attract meals. He smirked to himself wondering how he could have forgotten that, but decided that in this instance he liked the more energetic approach. He wanted to chase and taunt and then feed until he was satisfied. It would comfort him for a while, so when he flexed his leg muscles on the ready and sprang at her from the undergrowth she screamed petrified and ran. He loved it when they ran.

He gave chase but it was all too easy, humans were so slow and stupid and the woman ran right into the woods, right into his arms and he sank his teeth into her. He drank, feeling the warm delicious fluid slip down his throat and yet he wasn't as satisfied as he thought he would be. The blood wasn't quite as potent as he remembered and he dropped her onto the ground dead and still not satisfied. Maybe he needed more. Perhaps the next person would taste better and help him forget. He started running again, jumping over creaks and logs and feeling alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Stefan had found bodies littering the woods and he knew it was Damon. He should have known this was going to happen. His brother was out of control and on the search for anything that would help escape the horror of his memories. He wondered if Damon was even aware of just how far gone he was and how dangerous this behaviour was for all of them. Damon had been so careful and actually protected this town and now he was its biggest threat. It was strange to see this, after all Stefan was the Ripper and Damon had always managed to stop. Obviously that was out the window right now.

"It sounds like he chasing the bottle." Meredith said through the receiver as Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose thinking. He had yet again called upon Meredith for advice. She was a doctor so she knew a little something about how people responded to trauma.

"I don't know what he's capable of and that worries me. I have to find him but he's so much stronger than I am right now. If I try to vervain him he might go beserk again." Stefan contemplated worriedly.

"Be careful Stefan." She advised and he hung up, trying to plan his next strategy. If he found Damon how was he going to calm him down? Damon was more like an animal right now, still naked and ravaging unsuspecting hikers out here. If he didn't find him first someone else would and that could end very badly for everyone. Stefan heard a loud crash somewhere in the forest and struggling as though two people were fighting. He quickly covered the distance and came to a stop abruptly almost falling over when he saw Damon, pinned up against a tree by Klaus.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 23

"Klaus stop!" Stefan shouted as he covered the remaining distance and tried to grab Klaus and pull him off of Damon. Klaus barely budged an inch despite Stefan using the whole force of his body to try and wrench him off. Damon struggled against Klaus from the opposite side, a look of fear in his eyes that gave Stefan chills. Klaus was laughing at them in glee.

"Please Klaus, let him go!" Stefan shouted beseechingly and Klaus turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Quite a fighter your brother. No wonder my sister enjoys him so much." Klaus smiled cruelly and Stefan felt himself pale at the mention of her.

"How did you get away little Salvatore?" Klaus leaned in towards Damon as he tried in vain to press his head further away from Klaus's. "My sisters' positively bereft in your absence."

"She let him go." Stefan barked loudly and Klaus looked at him again in surprise.

"She let him go?" Klaus gave out a laugh and shook his head. "I am guessing you had something to do with that." It was a statement not a question and Stefan grew increasingly more desperate as Damon's face started going red.

"He's my brother." Stefan said and Klaus sighed loudly and released his hold a little on Damon's throat so that Damon could breathe a little easier.

"You see, now all of this leaves me with a problem dear Stefan. My sister won't eat, she won't talk and here I find the cause of that problem running around leaving a trail of bodies behind him which will lead straight back to us. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I'm handling it. I can calm him down." Stefan said confidently but Klaus laughed again.

"I can see how well you are handling it. I don't think you have the skills to deal with him Stefan. I, on the other hand…" Damon wheezed trying to fight out of the hold again.

"He's my brother, I can handle him. Just, let him go." Stefan looked over Damon nervously, trying to find any semblance of his human self present rather than just the predator that had turned the landscape crimson in only a few hours.

"I could make you strong again Damon. I could give you a purpose. If you want I'll even let you have _your_ way with my sister this time around. I doubt she'd complain, given how much she wants you." Klaus taunted and Stefan growled furiously. He was finally getting somewhere with Damon again and Klaus was going to ruin it all and make Damon retreat back into his head again.

"Leave him alone!" Stefan shouted and threw his whole body at Klaus, this time catching him off guard and making the two of them fall over in a heap. Stefan tore at his throat, blood spurting onto him before he was flying through the air away from them. He hit the ground with a crack and groaned, realising he had broken his back. The animal blood would take time to heal him and he fought restlessly to try and sit up. He looked over just in time to see Damon wrestling with Klaus again as Klaus laughed. Then it was all over as Klaus snapped his neck and Damon folded like a piece of paper onto the ground.

"No! Damon!" Stefan grunted, trying to ignore the pain and incapacity of his body. He wished he could drink human blood, he wished he was stronger - then he could protect his brother. Klaus sauntered over to him gracefully and smiled.

"Saint Stefan, when are you going to get it into your head that you only have the things that I permit you? I don't understand why you are so upset, I mean, you hate him just as much as you love don't you? Or maybe even a little more thanks to the lovely Elena?"

"Why are you doing this?" Stefan grunted feeling desperate.

"It's nothing personal mate. I could just really use a broken vampire like your brother for a little while."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons that I'm not willing to indulge you with. You see, I knew Rebekah would grind him down to the level that would be useful to me. Don't fret on it, I'll take good care of him as long as you behave."

"Take me instead. I will do whatever you want. I will become the ripper again, just leave my brother out of this." Stefan begged. If he could get down on his hands and knees and beg he would have. Klaus cocked his head, considering the offer. Stefan panted through the pain as his spine started to heal again.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted old friend, but I don't trust you anymore and I have a feeling that if Rebekah doesn't get Damon back I will have to dagger her to put her out of her misery. We can't have our siblings running riot now can we?" Klaus beamed at him. Klaus stood up and looked over at Damon's body. Stefan followed his gaze and groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Take it easy mate. I wouldn't want Elena to be left without any Salvatore's'." He smiled and walked away.

"Klaus, stop!" Stefan shouted, grimacing. "Please!" Klaus picked up Damon and threw him over his shoulder easily and walked away.

"Stop!" Stefan shouted after them but he felt useless and powerless and now Damon was gone again. How could he have let this happen? He needed help! He reached into his pocket and dialled Meredith.

"Stefan are you ok? Did you find Damon?"

"Meredith I need your help!" Stefan panted as he pushed one of his vertebra back into the right position in his spine and sat up. "I need you to get me the last white oak stake from Rick's."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Damon opened his eyes as his neck clicked back into place. Where was he? What had happened to him? One moment he was at home, then… His eyes widened as he remembered escaping and going on a bloody rampage. He sat up rubbing his neck and realised he wasn't in the woods anymore. He couldn't hold in the tremor that coursed through his body when he realised he was at the Mickaelson Manor. She had come for him again. He stood up shakily, feeling as though his legs were made of rubber. He wasn't bound or chained for some reason. He listened for any signs of life beyond the room but heard none. What was going on? He crept quietly across the floor, taking care to look out for any sign or sound that could suggest she was here. He was still nude and for the first time he was aware of it. He felt like he couldn't remember the comfort of clothes. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window and stared at himself in disbelief. He looked so ragged, dirty and his face had blood smeared across it. He looked like a monster. In his shock at seeing his vampire alter ego staring back at him, he hadn't noticed someone enter the room.

"Ah Damon. Glad to have you back with us again." Damon whipped around to see Klaus standing before him, appraising him. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he moved into a defensive stance. Klaus put his hands up and took a step closer.

"Don't worry mate, you're not my type. I will leave the more amorous activities to my little sister. I think you might find her with a little less bite than you remember." Klaus breezed and Damon could feel his heart rate shoot up.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, gritting his teeth to try to appear less weak than he felt in actuality.

"I have a proposition for you." Klaus's expression became serious and Damon squinted his eyes in disbelief. "I want to make more hybrids you see, I want to cover the world with them and I need someone like you to help me track and hunt them down."

"Why me?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I've seen you hunt and I've also seen your restraint. Stefan is a good hunter if you want some venison for dinner but he can't stop and I need the werewolves alive."

"Then why don't you high tale it out of town and find them yourself?" Damon spat sarcastically, beginning to feel more like his old self again. "Send us a postcard when you get there." Damon smirked and it felt good. Klaus laughed warmly and stepped up to him. Damon straightened himself up and tried to puff out his chest.

"Ah, but then I'd be trusting Elena to you and your brothers' care and lately I'm seeing some pretty big holes being burned in that little love triangle. Stefan will look after her as he always has, meanwhile you could actually contribute something rather than sit on the sidelines observing and being of no use to anyone." Klaus put his hand on Damon's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and Damon recoiled.

"What's in it for me?" Damon huffed, glaring at Klaus's hand until Klaus removed it.

"Freedom Damon. Freedom from this unrequited love affair, from this miserable babysitter existence. You could feed when you want, where you want. You can _have_ anyone you want, so long as you fulfil your obligations to me."

"There are plenty of college campus's that promise the same thing." Damon smirked again.

"I see your sense of humour and utter lack of self preservation is returning. That's a little disappointing you see, because I have a time scale and I don't know that I have any more time to let Rebekah break you fully in again. Then again…" Klaus tilted his head towards another archway entrance as Damon heard her footsteps. His whole body began to quiver though he tried to fight it. He didn't want to turn his head and look. If he saw her, he thought he might collapse.

"Sister, I brought your pet home, do take down all the reward posters." Klaus loved being the centre of this universe again. Damon clenched his eyes shut and balled his fists. He didn't know if he could do this. Strangely she didn't speak and stopped a distance away.

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" Klaus teased.

"Why did you bring him?" She asked and Damon detected a note of pain in her voice which she was trying to mask.

"He didn't write, he didn't call…plus I needed to have a little chat with him about a business trip."

"What are you talking about?" She was sounding angry now as Damon kept himself completely still.

"He's going to do some errands for me. Don't worry love, I will get him back to you in one piece - the piece that matters anyway." He sniggered.

"Is that was this was all about?! You wanted to make him too afraid to disobey you?" She was definitely angry now. "Is that why you stuck needles in his arms when I had him finally behaving himself?!" Damon shivered at the memory of the torture he endured that day at Klaus's hands and suddenly she was right next to him, stroking his arm. He jumped at her touch, his skin prickling.

"Have you forgotten that he's mine Nicklause? He does what I say, not you and I don't want him to leave Mystic Falls."

"Always so emotional Rebekah, it'll be the death of you, you know." He sighed and Damon felt Rebekah back into him to shield him from Klaus.

"Find someone else to do your dirty work Nick. I need this one. You need him too. Do you really think that 'Stefan the hopeless' is capable of keeping Elena from accidently getting herself killed? Do you think that Elena is going to allow Damon to disappear again?" Rebekah ranted and Damon started to feel like she was finally trying to spare him. She had done this to him before though and it had been another _training_ episode.

"You need at least one vampire in Elena's circle who is clever enough to understand that he has to get his hands dirty to do what is necessary to keep her alive. Stefan plays by the book and has gotten her killed once already. You need him here."

There was silence and Damon finally opened his eyes wearily. Klaus was deep in thought and was chewing his lip, staring at Damon. Rebekah's logic was flawless and Damon watched as Klaus became irritated.

"Tell me sister, is this little performance in aid of what is best for my plans or due to your feelings for the little slave here?" Klaus gritted his teeth as he spoke. Rebekah's rant was having the desired effect on his plan. Rebekah smiled and turned to Damon. He flinched as she moved, he didn't want to see her face, the face that had tormented him, soothed him and beat him all at the same time. He turned his head away from her and she grabbed his head with her hands and turned him back to look at her again. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and he shuddered, staring down at the floor as best he could. Then she kneed him in the groin and he crumpled to the floor, holding himself and gasping. She turned back to Klaus.

"Feelings are not an advantage brother remember? I do enjoy him but he's grown a little tiresome. I need a younger model, easier to train and with a lot less baggage." She brushed her hands off and smiled at him as Damon rocked himself behind her. Klaus raised his eyebrows and took a step towards her.

"You expect me to believe that you feel nothing for him when you've barely moved for days since he _escaped_?" Klaus challenged, but she stood tall and unfazed by him.

"He was the means to an end and…it ended. I broke him to the point where he was useless and I was annoyed with myself." She explained never flinching under his stern gaze. Everyone turned to look when the front door burst open and Stefan marched in looking like he could start a war. He didn't look at Damon at all as he strode in confidently, staring Klaus out.

"I have a proposition for you Klaus." Stefan stood and folded his arms. Klaus gave a chuckle and clasped his hands together.

"In exchange for my brother, I will give you the last white oak stake." Stefan said.

"My you are a popular little slave today Damon. What's wrong Stefan, need your brother back so he can babysit the rest of the gang while you blunder around trying to come up with a master plan to kill me and my family?"

"He's no slave. He's my brother. I should think you of all people would understand the ties of family Klaus. Given that you carted yours around for nearly a thousand years, even Kol who clearly hates your guts."

"Indeed and you're sure this is the last of the white oak?" Klaus stepped forward and Stefan took the stake from out of his back pocket, retaining hold of it.

"Yes."

"How can I trust you?" Klaus eyed him and Stefan finally looked over to Damon who was still kneeling on the floor watching him.

"I swear on Damon's life." Stefan gave Damon a watery smile. Klaus held his hand out to him and waited. Stefan realised that he had no choice in the matter and hoped that Klaus would keep his end of the deal. He begrudgingly handed the stake over and Klaus ran his hands over it, studying it. Damon groaned and shook his head in defeat.

"Well, this will make a good log for the fire. Thank you Stefan." Klaus smiled and began to walk away towards the lounge. Stefan stood frozen, waiting and Klaus turned back to him.

"By the way, he is hers so I'm afraid I can't help you so much with the topic of his freedom. Have at it." He winked and Stefan felt fear trickle through his veins. He turned to her, clenching his jaw. Damon hung his head in reservation. She stared back at Stefan with a blank expression. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Rebekah…" He started but she put up her hand to silence him.

"You were right." She said simply. Stefan frowned in confusion. "About him being a mirror. I think that's what's always attracted me to him."

"What do you see when you look in that mirror now?" He asked gently, playing his cards close to his hand. She gave a sad smile and turned back around to Damon, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to his feet. Stefan's body burned to dash over and stop her from touching him but he knew she would retaliate. Damon closed his eyes as she stroked down his cheeks with her fingertips and traced around his mouth lightly. She leaned into his neck, savouring his perfume and took a small bite. Damon shuddered as she drew out a mouthful from him and he tilted his head back sighing. She pulled back, looking into his eyes affectionately as she licked the last trace of his blood from her lips remorsefully. He was like a rare vintage and she took advantage of his relaxed position against the wall as she licked up his neck, to clean away any trace of her wounds.

"No." He whispered. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing the muscle and he flinched.

"Don't touch me." He said a little more confidently and stepped back from her against the wall. His eyes were glued to hers as they shared a moment. Stefan watched with bated breath as she reached up and took his face in her hands again. Damon pushed himself flush against the wall and his eyes widened in fear of her.

"Some of his fire is back." She smiled in wonder before dropping her expression into neutral once more. "But it's not enough." Her tone was threatening as she slid her hands down to his throat. Stefan's heart was pounding in his chest and he got ready to spring at her. He was sure he could get to her before she could do anything that might kill Damon. Damon inhaled quickly in fear as she squeezed his throat a little and tilted his head down.

"Rebekah!" Stefan shouted, frightened as she leaned closer to Damon's face.

"You are of no use to me anymore Damon." She whispered. Damon frowned as she held his gaze, confused by the lust in her eyes and the bitterness reflected in her voice. A tear ran down her cheek and he tried to speak, but she pressed her finger to his lips and nodded her head towards the foyer where she knew Klaus could hear them.

"You are so weak. I thought I wanted you this way, but you are beyond pathetic now. You can't pleasure me when you whimper by my feet begging to feed." Stefan realised what she was doing and began to have hope that they may get out of here alive. She looked around at Stefan and gave him a strange look that he didn't understand and then she turned back to Damon and grabbed him by the hair at the nape of his neck harshly. Damon cried out in surprise and fell back to his knees again as she pushed him down and held him there.

"Look at you Damon, crying like a child! No wonder Katherine tired of you, your emotions make you this weeping mess at my feet. How could I ever want you again when I've seen you like this?" She snarled in his ear and despite the fact that there were tears running down her cheeks, Damon couldn't help but be speared by her cruel words. He choked out a sob as she wrenched his head up to face her again.

"You repel me. Go back and play with your brother and his little toys like a good dog now." She pushed Damon back and he fell against the wall, gasping as he looked up at her. Her expression was tortured and she blinked a fresh set of tears down her cheeks as she turned to Stefan and nodded at him. Damon didn't understand what was happening. Had she just rejected him too? Was there no one in the world that wanted him? She stepped aside as Stefan approached him and helped him to his feet. He couldn't take his eyes from her face as he tried to understand. She glanced up at him and placed her hand on his chest lovingly for a moment before turning away abruptly and walking away from them.

"Don't forget to put the dog out Stefan!" She shouted sounding beyond annoyed and he pulled Damon along, one arm around his back, practically dragging him out of there towards his car.


	25. Chapter 25

This is it everyone…

CHAPTER 24

Damon struggled a little as Stefan pulled him but Stefan knew it was out of confusion rather than desire to stay there. He got them to the car and opened the door for Damon to climb in. Damon got in without as much as a word and Stefan took a minute, hovering with his head against his folded arms to breathe in relief. They had lost their only weapon against the originals, but Damon was safe. Damon was safe. Rebekah had made it pretty clear to anyone that was listening that she was done with him. Stefan wouldn't have to worry about waiting for her to turn up and terrorize them in the night. Damon could really start his recovery now.

Stefan got in the drivers' seat and looked over at him. He had his head against the window and was staring out into space.

"It's over brother. Everything's going to be ok." Stefan said gently as he started the engine and pulled away as fast as he could lest Klaus change his mind about their exchange.

"You're a fool Stefan." Damon mumbled and Stefan looked over at him questioningly. "You've just blown your only chance at saving Elena."

"We'll find another way." Stefan said resolutely as he turned his attention back to the road.

"Saint Stefan, the knight in shining armour – except you have no armour now do you? And all for what?" Damon's tone was becoming angry and Stefan bit his lip trying to quell his own temper.

"For you brother." Stefan said and Damon laughed stoically. Stefan sighed.

"What a prize. You should have just let me die instead of embarrassing yourself and putting everyone we care about at risk." Damon grunted, beginning to trace circular patterns on the condensation of the window.

"Just, shut up Damon! After everything that's happened today will you just give me five minutes to appreciate that we are both still alive?" Stefan gripped the steering wheel. Why did his brother have to make everything so difficult? Damon smirked but stayed silent and Stefan took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Everyone _we_ care about?" Stefan repeated and Damon grimaced in realisation of his slip of the tongue. "Glad to see you're back with me brother." Stefan said earnestly.

"I wouldn't hang out the decorations just yet." Damon mumbled more to himself than Stefan but it made Stefan's stomach unsettled none the less. They drove the rest of way home in silence, with Stefan glancing over occasionally at him. Stefan was aching to put his hand on Damons' arm or shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone, but he felt like this wouldn't be welcomed right now. Damon was out of the car and in the boarding house in a blur before Stefan had even pulled the key out of the ignition. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He had thought that they had made significant headway before all of this had happened but now he knew that this was where the hardest phase of Damon's healing would begin and he had no idea what to expect.

His cell phone buzzed insistently in his pocket and he pulled it out automatically.

"Elena. This isn't the best time right now."

"Please Stefan, you haven't answered any of my calls. I feel like I am going crazy here." She sounded high strung and he realised that he had half intended to evoke this response from her as a means of punishment. He shook his head, realising what a low motivator his radio silence had been. As much as he hated to admit it, Elena loved Damon too and it wasn't going to help any of them in the long run if he kept punishing her for it. He sighed.

"How is he?" She asked sheepishly.

"I don't honestly know. I thought maybe he was getting better but, he's just angry and upset right now." He couldn't muster the energy to keep any of these worries from her. He felt exhausted.

"Can I come over?" She asked with bated breath and he ran his hand through his hair and looked towards the front door. He could faintly hear smashing sounds and he sighed again.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He seems a little unstable." He winced as he heard the unmistakeable sound of porcelain breaking and he hoped to god it was his favourite vase.

"Let me talk to him, please Stefan." She begged and he could feel himself give in. Maybe she could get through to him, she was normally the only person who could when he was on a bender and truth was, he was tired of trying to deal with this alone.

"Ok." He said and she hung up. He dragged himself from the car to review the mess inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It felt good to break things, it helped curb his desire to tear into someone's flesh as he hauled another expensive looking vase at the wall. He stopped for a moment, catching his breath and shaking. His whole body burned with adrenaline and he laughed as he noted how badly his hands were shaking. He needed a drink. He walked over to the bourbon table and poured himself a glass, basking in the glow of its aroma as he inhaled deeply. It reminded him of Rick. He could feel the familiar grief curl in his stomach and he gulped the glass down, trying to smother it with the fiery liquid. Rick had been a good friend and he was sure that towards the end Rick had forgiven him for killing him those few times. Not that Damon had made it easy for him. He had given Rick every reason under the sun to hate him, despise him and yet he had given him friendship, brotherhood.

Stefan closed the door with a sigh of vexation and Damon looked up at him as he looked around viewing the mess. Stefan frowned and shook his head.

"You know I live here too right?" Stefan was angry with him. Nothing new there then. "This isn't the way to fix things Damon. Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Damon grumbled, filling his glass again. He didn't want to give in to the possibility that he would return to his state of relying on Stefan to care for him. Bourbon would stop it. If he drank enough he could forget.

"How about, thank you for saving my ass?" Stefan growled and Damon looked up surprised and slightly impressed. "I'm sick of you feeling sorry for yourself. I don't know exactly what happened with her but I know you are in pain. Let me help you brother. Stop this." Stefan gestured towards the carnage Damon had left in his wake and Damon looked around the room as though seeing the damage for the first time. Damon didn't know what to say as Stefan glared at him. He bit his lip in an effort to keep his thoughts from tumbling out. A few minutes passed where they were in a stalemate before Damon couldn't stop his mouth.

"You can't fix me Stefan. I am never going to be what you want me to be, so just stop trying."

"What I want you to be is who you are, without fear or pain or trauma. Do you remember what you've been going through the past few days? I have never seen you like that before and it scares me Damon. I don't want you to live this like, with this fear in you." Stefan walked towards him as Damon eyed him like a cat watching a spider.

"I'm fine." Damon grunted and drank more bourbon to distract himself from the look of sympathy and love that Stefan was gracing him with. He didn't deserve it after everything he had done and it made him feel like he wanted to smash more furniture.

"You are not fine. I want my arrogant, confident, dick of a brother back to pushing my buttons and driving me insane." Stefan was unbearably close to him now and he could feel himself start to recoil as the door opened and Elena walked through nervously. _Great! Now he was surrounded!_

"Hi." She said unsure of how to break the apparent tension in the room. "How are you doing?" She looked to Damon, noticing the beginnings of drunkenness that she knew would escalate to him becoming infuriating.

"Peachy." He said sarcastically and Stefan sighed beside him, looking at her deflated. Her eyes widened as she took in the state of the room and surmised that Damon had had a meltdown. She flicked her eyes back to him and he looked at her bemused. He was going to play this the hard way.

"I need to talk to you." She asserted and Stefan begrudgingly left the room to get some blood, with all of the commotion he hadn't eaten all day. Damon looked very uncomfortable the nearer she drew towards him so she gave him enough space so as not to crowd him and took a seat across from him. He looked down at the floor anxiously, waiting for her to speak.

"You remember it all don't you?" She began and he simply nodded, pretending to inspect the rim of his glass.

"I don't know what happened in there. Damon I…"

"Don't Elena." He mumbled but she could detect the threatening tone behind it.

"We have to talk about this Damon." She implored and he looked over at her angrily.

"What's the point? It happened. You wanted me, then tried to kill me, then you left – end of story. Now can you just roll the credits and let us all move on?" He grunted.

"How can you say that, Damon look at this place?!" Her voice picked up as she gestured around the room, to the broken pieces of his life scattered everywhere and he slammed his glass down on the table, making her feel jumpy as he refilled it again. His hands were shaking profusely and she stood up wanting to go to him to hold him. She moved towards him and he stepped back from her. She couldn't tell from his expression whether it was out of fear, anger or repulsion but it was severe enough that she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't move on. I can't forget what I did to you - the way I hurt you." Tears welled in her eyes and she detected a chink in his armour as she let them fall careless down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault." His voice was a little softer.

"She compelled me, but I did it Damon. I couldn't control my feelings and I let it get out of control."

"That was abundantly clear." He was angry again and snippy.

"I was angry, so angry and confused and she used it. We've never really talked about the things you've done before and she used it against us."

"She just added a little fuel in there Elena. Stop beating yourself up about it. I'm fine. Your conscience is clear ok?" He turned his back to her and she couldn't hold in the sob that escaped her.

"Is that why you think I'm here? Because I feel guilty?" He didn't answer her and she decided he wasn't going to stop her from touching him anymore. She stepped up behind him and slid her arms around his middle, leaning close as he stood bolt upright, unprepared for her assault.

"I love you Damon. I want you to know that I forgive you for everything that happened. I can't stand the thought of you believing that I want to hurt you with this ever again." He was so tense in her embrace that she felt as though she were hugging a statue. She leaned her face against his back and placed a kiss there. He was _still_ naked and she pulled back, realising it for the first time since she arrived. She slid her hands away from him as she detected a tremor rolling through his body. Her heart pulsed in pain for him as she realised how long it was going to be before touch would be something that wouldn't make him afraid of what was coming next.

"I need you to stay on the wagon Damon." She stepped back to see if he would stop trembling and he slowly turned to face her. He looked torn and emotional.

"I can't promise that." He whispered.

"You have to. I need you. You are strong enough to get through this."

"What if I'm not?" He snapped annoyed. "You've got the wrong brother if you think I'm going to sit down and talk about my feelings and weep in your arms like a school girl Elena!"

"Don't push us away Damon! You always do this and this time we are not going to let you." She shouted back at him, matching his outburst. He grumbled and moved away from her to stand by the fireplace.

"You're wrong you know." She said and he gave out a mirthless chuckle. "You're so much stronger than you know." He shook his head and laughed again as he leaned down and began starting a fire.

"When you thought I wanted you to touch me and I begged you to stop, you did even though you didn't understand." He hung his head and she knew he was listening.

"When I forced you to drink from me to heal you, you stopped before you took too much even though you were dying."

"Stop." He whispered, still turned away from her. She took a step closer to him.

"When you thought she would hurt me, you fought back with everything you had even though you knew it was useless." His body was still as he listened. "She had to tear your throat out before you would stop trying to protect me." Her own voice was wavering now as she recalled it all and she could feel herself begin to shake as she knelt down beside him. He was watching the smallest of flames begin to kindle and he almost looked entranced.

"You let me hurt you, because you thought I needed to. You never fought back and I know you could have." Her voice was a shaky embarrassing mess now. She hadn't been able to speak out these words to anyone and it was so much more painful to verbalise the horrors of her memories than she had realised it would be. He turned to look at her distress and his eyes were soft and full of emotion.

"Stop." He implored and she lifted her hands to cup his face. He immediately flinched at her movement and she dropped her hands as he looked at her warily. She lifted his hands instead and placed his hands on her own face. She held them there lovingly as he gazed at her in wonder.

"You can do this Damon." She encouraged and he blinked away a tear. "Stefan needs you more than you could possibly know." Damon searched her eyes for a moment as though he was trying to detect lust or derision. He leaned forward slowly and she closed her eyes, hoping to make him feel more at ease as he placed a small kiss onto her lips. She cherished it for the small moment it lasted because she knew that it would be the last kiss from him for a while. He needed to heal and physical touch was going to be the hardest of all of his hurdles to conquer.

"I'll try." He whispered against her mouth and nuzzled her cheek tenderly. She sighed contented in his progress for today as he pulled back again and dropped his hands from her face. Stefan cleared his throat nervously and they both looked up from the floor. He had blood bags in his hands and looked towards Damon unsure. Stefan held out his hand offering him the blood bag and Damon stared at it. Both she and Stefan exchanged unsure glances as they watched Damon considering his next move. Painfully slowly he extended his hand and took the bag from Stefan. He twisted off the cap and put it to his lips as though he were doing this for the first time. Elena held her breath and then he began to drink. Stefan smiled and tried not to look too excited as Elena stood up. Damon watched them both with a frown and they realised they were staring at him in awe. She moved over to Stefan and he gave her a knowing nod. He had heard their conversation and although she hadn't went into as much detail as she wanted to due to her compulsion Stefan now had a better idea of what had happened between them.

"How about we get washed and get some clothes on?" She suggested to Stefan with raised eyebrows.

"Am I too distracting for you Elena?" Damon surprised them both as he stood up, tossing the empty bag onto the tabletop. He was smirking and she felt relieved that the heavier part of their conversation was over and he had returned to his playful self.

"Bubble bath?" He smirked again and added a little less confidently, "there's room for two." He winked trying to show them that he was going to try to be his normal charismatic self. Elena rolled her eyes at him and turned to Stefan faking annoyance and Damon chuckled, moving past them towards the stairs.

"Save the good side for me!" Stefan called up to him and Damon looked around mortified. Elena and Stefan both laughed and Damon shook his head, ascending the stairs with a scowl.

THE END

Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed. It has been an absolute pleasure;-)


End file.
